A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Crazymusician22
Summary: What happens when a girl makes a wish to join Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket as Tohru's older sister? She gets her wish and falls into a world she never wants to escape. Based off of the anime not the manga. Pairing will become obvious. Self-insert.
1. What the hell is goin' on?

**AN: **This is my first ever published thingy so please don't hate me if it sucks!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

#

I sighed after I hung up the phone on John. I didn't believe that he had to work this weekend just that he would rather be with Sarah instead of me. I rolled over onto my stomach and picked up my box set of the Fruits Basket anime.

"Why can't life be as easy as it seems for Tohru Honda besides the whole orphaned thing?" I asked aloud to the room. I turned on the TV, turned off the light and pressed play on my DVD remote so that the 1st disc of the anime for Fruits Basket started that I had been watching before the long conversation with John.

Why can't I be Tohru? I would play up any chance I had to be with Kyo, Yuki even Shigure. I even kind of look like Tohru, well as much as a real person could look like a drawing. Although I am a bit older than her. I could be like her older sister. Yeah...older sister, right.

"If I was in Fruits Basket, I would definitely be the happiest I've ever been," I said aloud to the room as a whole.

"If you think that way, I can help," said a voice from over in the shadows. I sat upright, scared.

"Who's there?!"

"You want to be in this Fruits Basket so badly? What would you do for that?" the voice asked

"I dunno, almost anything," I said, aside, searching my night stand for some weapon with which to protect myself. There was a low mumbling over in that direction and it almost sounded like chanting but I didn't want to move from where I was.

I stared into the darkness, trying to see who was there. I fumbled around on the wall, trying to find the light switch to flood the room with light but so far it was eluding me. As soon as I reached the switch, the mumbling stopped and an odd tingling sensation went up and down my skin. I flipped the switch and the room lit up. Blinking rapidly, I looked over where I had heard the voice but no one was there. Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. So, I turned the light back off and went to sleep.

"Samii! Wake up!" said a very familiar voice calling out to me.

I lifted my head and stared into big blue eyes and jumped back.

"Ahhhh! Who are you?!" I screamed, backing away.

"I'm your sister silly! Tohru, remember?" she giggled at my reaction then started getting out clothes from a duffel bag on the floor.

"Tohru? Uh, right." What the hell is going on? Oh, obviously, this is a dream. Duh, stupid.

"You're groggier than usual today. Stay up late working on your novel last night?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Yep, that was it. Um, I can't remember but how long have we been staying in this tent?" I asked her, standing up and looking for some of my clothes, none of which I found.

"Your bag is over there. We've been staying here for a little over a week," Tohru pointed over to a purple duffel bag with clothes spilling out. I walked over and pulled out a yellow sun dress. I smiled and slipped into it.

"Are you almost ready to go to school?" I asked her a little while later when it looked like she was going to leave.

"Yep, I am. Are you going to walk me like always?" she asked, grinning again. I never noticed how much she smiles.

"Of course I am, little sister!" I said, grinning back then enveloping her in a hug.

We walked out of the tent and Tohru immediately looked up at the sky.

"Look at that beautiful sky, Samii!" she said, directing my gaze to the bright blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds.

Tohru peeked into the tent and said "See you later, Mom. Take care of the house while I'm gone okay? We'll be back!"

We started walking through the pretty forest that I had always adored when watching the movie. We passed over the familiar log bridge over the creek and finally Tohru spotted the Sohma's house.

"Look at this, Samii, did you know there's a house here?" she peeked into the front door and said "Seems so peaceful, must be nice."

I looked on the porch at the little zodiac figurines, waiting for Tohru to spot them and when she said, "Oh, look! How cute! The 12 animals of the Zodiac. Do you remember Mom telling us that story?"

"My word," and sure enough, there was Shigure's voice, "Do my eyes deceive me or are there 2 strange girls standing on my porch?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just looking, I didn't mean to barge in without permission!" Tohru spewed out a stream of apologies as she backed away quickly.

"It's alright, I just set them out to dry, no harm done but I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest," the whole movie was enfolding before my eyes. I had watched it so many times that I basically had memorized it. Soon, Tohru will remark that of course, he didn't have the cat.

"No, I really like them, I don't think they're silly at all," Tohru said.

"Yes well I must admit, I'm particularly fond of them myself," Shigure said with a smile.

"Oh but I should've known, you left out the cat," Tohru said disappointedly.

"The cat? Ah I take it you're referring to the old folk tale about the Chinese zodiac?" Shigure asked.

"Uh huh, Samii, do you remember Mom telling it to us when we were little?" Tohru asked, turning to me and smiling sadly.

"Oh, you bet! And you so wanted to be a cat instead of a dog then. You felt so sorry for him that every time Mom told the story, you cried," I recalled from the movie.

"Not every time," she blushed.

"Funny, I wonder what he'll say when he hears he has a fan," Shigure mumbled then when Tohru questioned he quickly said, "You were born in the year of the dog? I knew there was something I liked about you, I mean aside from your pretty fa–" and a book bag landed on his head.

"Please forgive my cousin Miss Honda, he's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless, in general, it's usually best to just ignore him," said Yuki with a little smirk.

Tohru gasped then whispered to me, "Yuki Sohma! Oh Samii, I don't believe it, the prince of my high school, Yuki Sohma, is standing right here in front of me!"

"Ahhh, what do you have in that bag? A dictionary?" Shigure groaned.

"No, I have 2 of them," Yuki mumbled.

"So, you're one of Yuki's classmates from school and you're her sister? Let's start again, I'm Shigure, his older and much less violent cousin." Shigure lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you!" Tohru said happily.

"And in case you didn't know, I'm Samii, her older and much less cheerful and perky sister," I introduced myself, smiling to Yuki and Shigure.

"Oh, don't say that, Samii Honda!" Tohru squealed, "You're always happy!"

"Ah, ah, ah but you're always optimistic Miss 'I'll never give up' and you're the one who had a better attitude with grandpa, in case you forgot," I pointed out, not knowing where the information was coming from.

"Well, what brings you to our home this morning Miss Honda and Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, it's Samii, not Miss Honda, that's her," I nodded at Tohru.

"Okay...but why did you stop by?" Yuki asked.

"Well you know we live...nearby," Tohru tried to explain.

"You do? Where at?" Yuki inquired, confused.

"Uh...right," Tohru said then turned around, "Okay, I think we'll be going now, it was nice to meet you."

"Wait, Miss Honda, since you're here, why don't we walk together?" Yuki asked.

"Uh...but Samii is walking with me," Tohru said.

"I don't have to if you'd rather walk with Yuki. Or I could walk with you guys," I said, not wanting to screw up the movie more than it already was.

"Okay, Yuki do you want to walk with us?" Tohru asked, obviously not wanting to be alone with him because she was so nervous.

We started walking in silence. Finally we got to the street corner and the fan club girls jumped out.

"WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! LALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALA!" Finally resting in their formation but when he didn't even glance at them they shouted, "YUKI!"

"Oh, god! I feel so sorry for you!" I said. They both looked at me in surprise because it was the first word said since back at the house.

"Why?" he asked.

"They are obnoxious. I bet Tohru will get crap from them later too." I said, rolling my eyes.

Yuki chuckled, "Yes I guess they can be a bit overbearing."

The rest of the way to the school was all quiet and we stopped in front of their school to say goodbye. I hugged Tohru and asked, "When do you get off work? I'll meet up with you and we'll walk home together."

"Around 11," she said, "You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"No, I will. Good bye Yuki, maybe we'll walk together tomorrow," with that I bowed then walked off.

With nothing left to do since I couldn't follow Tohru into school, I wandered the streets of the town. I had grabbed my wallet when I was back in the tent and bought some stuff to eat. When I wandered up to a library, I walked in and started reading some books. Of course, they didn't Fruits Basket, considering I was in it. Maybe I should've read it to know what went on after the series ended. I checked the clock after a long time and saw it was 10:30 pm.

I started off toward Tohru's work. My feet seemed to know where they were going so I just let them go. Suddenly, I was outside a tall building that I recognized. Somehow, I not sure why, I seemed to know everything about here even though there was never any description about where stuff was. It's like I grew up here.

She wandered out after a while and smiled, "Hi, how was your day?"

"Wonderfully boring without the greatest sister in the world! How about yours? Were school and work okay?" I asked as we started down the street.

"Oh, they were just fine, although, you were right about the fan club girls," and Tohru began to describe her day as the movie did. Finally we were walking up to our tent and I hear voices. Oh, crap, here's when Yuki and Shigure find us. I hurried into the tent to see Tohru talking to Mom's picture.

"Hi, Mom, we're home. I know it's late but I can't sleep, I've still got a paper to write. Samii, I'm going to go down to the stream wash up a little okay?"

"Alright, see you when you get back," I said but she froze in the doorway like I knew she would then laughter followed.

"Shigure, you don't think you're overdoing it?" Yuki asked underneath his laughter. I walked outside and stared them down. We walked to their house to talk, Shigure laughing all the way.

"So, you've been living in that tent by yourselves?" Yuki asked over Shigure's continued laughter and Tohru confirmed, "For how long?"

"I dunno, just a little over a week," Tohru said, head down, fists clenched.

"Well, that explains it, all of this land is Sohma property, it seemed odd that we'd suddenly have a new neighbor," Yuki explained.

"I'm sorry but please, can't we stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks then we'll go! We don't have much money but we can pay you. Please let us stay!" Tohru begged.

"Those woods aren't too safe, you've wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around, it's not a good idea for a couple of girls to be living out there alone," said Shigure with a straight face.

"So, you're done laughing?" Yuki asked.

"Don't you worry! I'm already used to the bugs and Samii doesn't mind either! And if we can stand up to them we can stand up to..." and Tohru started to fall.

Yuki felt her head and explained that she had a fever. Shigure jumped up and said, "Ice! I'll get ice! It's uh...uh..." he had opened the door to the kitchen which was piled high with trash.

"And you call the woods unsafe," said Tohru jokingly.

"Well, relatively speaking," Shigure pointed out then listened closely, "You hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

"How do you know?" I took Tohru's line but I hadn't spoken in a while.

"Call it instinct," Shigure said and when Yuki asked if it was close, he said, "Close to the tent er- I mean not at all!"

Tohru and I looked at each other in horror then ran to the tent where we saw it buried under a mountain of dirt and mud. Tohru gasped then screamed, "Oh this is terrible, Mom's picture was still in there! I've gotta get her out! Mom! Mom, I'm coming!" she started to dig and I came up beside her and started to dig to but when she started to collapse from fatigue, Yuki put his hand on her back.

"Please, calm down, you already have a fever."

"But Mom...What am I going t do? If I don't get her out soon, she'll be hurt," Tohru said with tears in her eyes. Shigure enclosed his hand over hers.

"Don't strain yourself, we'll come back when it's brighter. I think your mom is probably glad it wasn't you in there and I think she'd be upset if you got hurt now, don't you? Which means Samii, you should probably stop too," Shigure said in a low, calm voice while I was still digging. I had the burning desire to get that picture out. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down then put a hand on my shoulder.

Tears filled my eyes then as I stared at the dirt heap that was our tent. Tohru stood up and hugged me. I squeezed her and we started walking back to Yuki and Shigure's house. They made us up some beds on the floor and tucked Tohru in.

"There, isn't that better?" Shigure asked when we had settled in, "Yuki's still looking for some ice if you want it."

"I'm sorry."

"You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in one day."

I pretended to sleep as Tohru talked to Shigure about losing Mom and how she couldn't get up to say "Be safe" to Mom when she was leaving the house. When Shigure asked why I couldn't've done it, she explained that I had gone over to America as soon as I graduated high school and was over there when the accident happened. I had left on bad terms. So Mom wanted Tohru to graduate so Tohru could explain to her how it felt to hold the diploma.

"It's amazing," Yuki said from the doorway then he went on to say how he could've done what we did but didn't have the courage.

"You could call it amazing, but I don't think the word does it justice.

"Yeah it is...can you keep an eye on them? I'm going out a while." Yuki said, handing the ice bag to Shigure.

"What? Where? You're not going to dig up that tent? You are...do you want me to help you? It won't be easy alone."

"You're right, but I don't believe I said I was going alone," Yuki said and left. With that, I drifted off into sleep.

"Mom?" I woke up to Tohru sitting up quickly, staring at Mom's picture, "Mom you're here..."

"But how could she..." I started but Yuki interrupted.

"Good morning. How're you feeling today?" Tohru stuttered and he said, "I've brought your things for you. I think this is all of them, if you'd like to check."

"Yuki! This must've taken you all night," I said staring at the bags but knowing how he did it. He laughed and told me not to be silly.

"So then how did you...I mean there was so much!" Tohru tried to get out what she was trying to say.

"It's a secret," Yuki said mysteriously then after a bit he said, "I know the place is dirty. And the idea of living with 2 strange boys might seem a little awkward but there are extra rooms upstairs and you're welcome to stay there if you like," Yuki went on. I could see comprehension dawning on Tohru's face.

"No, no, no, no that's out of the question!" she shook her head furiously.

"We're not _that_ strange!" Yuki said, looking exasperated.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" she said shaking her head some more.

"Of course, it won't be free," said Shigure, appearing out of no where, "I intend to pay you for your services."

"For our...services?" Tohru stuttered.

"As our brand new housekeepers!" Shigure exclaimed, "we'll just take these things to your rooms now, I assume your references will all check out?"

"Wait!" I said.

"I can't let you do this! After all the trouble you've gone trough already please it's too much!" Tohru rambled off quickly.

"Miss Honda and Samii, we're doing this because we want to. You don't have to worry because it's causing us any trouble and besides, where else can you go?" Yuki asked.

"Well, if we're going to stay here, we'll work for room and board and that's it, we don't want any money and we want to know all the rules of the house and we-"

"Relax, it's alright. You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourselves, fair enough?" he asked with a smile. We followed them upstairs, a little ways behind them and as we walked, I examined the trees discreetly and finally I found the one Kyo was standing in. I smiled to myself, knowing what was to come.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I guess," Tohru said to me as we walked into the room, "but I'm still not sure how we ended up in Yuki's house or borrowing some of his clothes. It's like being in a dream." Tohru looked at our clothes then at Yuki.

"I apologize for the smell, we've had this room closed off for some time. It's probably best to keep the windows open for a while." Yuki said.

The ceiling started to making cracking noise and suddenly it caved in. then standing right before us was Kyo.

"Yo, time to pay the piper, rat boy. I'm here to collect." he said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Funny, I'd've thought he'd send somebody bigger," Yuki said, turning around, resting against the windowsill and smirking.

"That's right you better get your tough talk out of the way because I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!" Kyo said then lunged at Yuki.

"Wait, stop, don't fight!" Tohru said then, slipping on a piece of wood, grabbed Kyo from behind, making him transform.

"Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I heard downstairs, Kyo's not here is he?" Shigure asked from the doorway as I ran to Tohru's side.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? I-" Tohru held up then orange cat and we both had looks of astonishment on our faces as we looked at it, "Ah, I turned him into a cat! I'm so sorry I don't know how it happened but we're going to help you okay?" Tohru yelled at him, shaking the cat, hoping it would turn back to it's orange-headed human counterpart. "Hurry, we gotta get him to a doctor right away!" A piece of wood fell from the ceiling and Tohru fell onto Shigure and Yuki, making them transform as well. We stared at the rat and dog that had just appeared.

"I think this must all be a dream, everyone's turning into animals!" I said, from behind Tohru then everything went black. I woke up again but in my room in the real world. I looked around, giving into the fact that it was all just a dream. I threw the covers off but was astounded to see I still had the yellow sun dress and dirt on my hands. What is going on?


	2. She's kinda an airhead

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

I have to find that crazy mumbling person who was in my room before. Amazingly enough, I am an actual novelist so that part of the dream wasn't bullshit. How was I going to find this person? I never saw what they looked like so I have no idea where to find them. I really needed to find this person though because I had to find out what's going on! I spent the entire day watching TV and listening to the radio trying to find this person's voice but it was no use.

So I sat in my room at the end of the day, wondering if my dream tonight would be the same as last nights or the next episode. "I want to be in Fruits Basket. Um, I wish I was in Fruits Basket. Damn it! What did I say yesterday? Oh, if I was in Fruits Basket, I'd be the happiest I've ever been." No matter how many times I tried, the voice didn't come back so I just laid back and closed my eyes.

I woke up running after Tohru as she ran down the stairs of Yuki and Shigure's house, holding the three animals.

"Call a doctor or a vet or anybody!" Tohru shouted, coming to a halt in front of the mailman, "Mr. Postman! It's terrible! You see? They're animals!" she shoved the animals in the mailman's face.

"Yes, they certainly are! Here's your mail," he held out the mail and as Tohru floundered about, the dog took the mail from the postman who laughed and said "I wish my dog was this smart. Good day!" and left.

Tohru sank down onto the floor. Kyo started arguing with Yuki until Shigure shut them up.

"Tohru, Samii, I'm a dog. Yuki, here, he's a rat. That's Kyo. Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

"So...is this normal?" I asked.

Shigure went on to explain how they transform and why.

"...the only thing is when we change back..." 3 puffs of smoke came up and the 3 boys stood there naked, "we're naked."

"Ahh!" Tohru and I exclaimed then turned around.

"Sorry, we kinda left our clothes up in your room, Tohru. I'm going to go get them. Don't move," Yuki said, running up the stairs.

"Well, we must seem pretty strange to you at this point huh?" Shigure asked after they had clothed themselves and we made ourselves comfortable in their living room.

"You can say that again," I mumbled.

"Yeah...but...it's not your fault that your family's cursed," Tohru said.

"Tohru, didn't you say you used to wish you could be a cat? What's it like seeing the real thing?" Shigure asked, pointing over to Kyo and Tohru grinned, "Yes, it's hard to believe...I know! And I agree the phrase cat-like reflexes doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that, but he is a cat albeit clumsier than most. Surprising really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child..."

"Will you shut up! I told you it's not my fault!" Kyo yelled jumping up and turning angrily, "If wanna blame somebody, blame them! They shouldn't even be here!"

"Leave them out of this..." Yuki said, "Who we choose to allow in this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here."

"Punk!!" Kyo yelled then punched the table, sending it flying. It smacked Tohru in the head and she started bleeding. Now I know at this part in the story, Yuki sends Kyo flying into the yard and I must say it would be good to see him laying on the rocks but it wouldn't appease me unless I did it myself so as soon as he punched that table, I jumped up and slugged him in the face.

He held his face in surprise and stared at me. I ignored Tohru's request to stop fighting and Yuki's demands that I let him take over as I jumped on Kyo.

"Don't you ever...hurt my sister...again!" I yelled with each punch. I punched whatever part of him I could reach and finally uppercut him so he fell backwards, not into the yard but through the door and onto the porch.

I turned to Yuki and said, "Sorry, I know you wanted to do that but she's my sister."

"It's alright, just leave it to me next time because your knuckles are bleeding," Yuki said.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Shigure. Are you alright Tohru?" I asked kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine but I'm not so sure about him..." Tohru said, looking into the yard as Kyo stood up.

"No, the only thing he's bruised is his ego," said Yuki.

"I'm guessing your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point," Shigure said as Kyo got up.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't-" Tohru started but Kyo ran off, "say that."

"Well, that's that," I said, pretending to dust off my hands.

"School! Oh no! I'm late!" Tohru kept chanting that she was late throughout changing her clothes then as she was about to leave, Shigure pointed out her dirty uniform. Tohru looked down at the uniform that was blotched with dirt stains and said, "I don't know...it's not that bad. Maybe no one will notice!"

"Uh, I think they will," Shigure mumbled.

"You're right... But I have to go to school, I promised Mom," Tohru said with a defeated look.

"Fine. Don't let me stop you. A promise is a promise after all. Which reminds me, I will have to tell Akito about everything that's happened this morning," Shigure said with a thoughtful look. I looked at Yuki who looked stunned.

"You have to tell who?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, sorry. He's the head of the family," Shigure explained then when Tohru asked if Akito was important, Shigure said, "Well, he is to us at least... and after all, we did just give away the big Sohma family secret."

"Oh right. That does make sense...but I really am late so I gotta go. Samii, will you walk me to school?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah go on ahead, I'll catch up, I just need some tissues to wipe off my hands," I walked into the kitchen, ran some water on my hand that I had sent Kyo flying with then wiped it off with paper towels.

I walked past where Yuki and Shigure were and heard them talking about Akito and how they were going to erase our memories. I ran outside and walked her to school. I gave her a hug at the entrance then started walking back to Yuki and Shigure's house. I passed Yuki on the way and waved with a smile which he returned. I walked back to the house.

No one was there. I went up and peeked in the room that was Tohru's and a ladder was in there and Kyo was fixing the ceiling. I opened the door and looked up at him. He glared down at me.

"Listen, about earlier. When it comes to Tohru, I get mad if people hurt her. She's the only thing I've got left in this world. She's kind of an airhead, if you haven't noticed so I always have to keep an eye out for her and I always have. I am her older sister after all." I tried to explain to Kyo but he still glared at me. I looked around and the floor was still littered with pieces of wood and dirt. I started to pick up some of the pieces.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyo asked.

"Helping you pick up duh," I said, carrying the pieces downstairs. We worked like this for a while, not talking. He taped the ceiling and I picked up the pieces. Finally, Yuki and Tohru came home.

"I'm back!" Yuki shouted.

"Hello! We're home from school!" Tohru also shouted.

"Shigure? He must have gone out." Yuki said.

I walked down the stairs, passing Tohru as she told Yuki she was gonna go put away her bag. I smiled at her and asked how her day was. She smiled back and said it was just fine. I gave her a quick hug then continued down the stairs.

"Hey, Yuki," I said, walking past him.

"Where's Shigure?" he asked, glancing at me.

"No idea. When I got back he was gone," as soon as I said it, I heard Shigure walked into the house.

"I'm home! Yuki! Tohru! Samii! Are you here? And Kyo! I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again!" Shigure's voice carried through the house.

"Wait!" Tohru said as Kyo tore through the house and out the back door, "Please don't go."

"He'll be back... it's not like he as anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you and Samii come in here for a second?" Shigure asked, gesturing the living room. When we had all sat down, he continued, "I had a little talk with Akito today... he's decided that as long as you guys can keep our secret, you can stay here."

"Sweet!" I shouted, pumping my fist.

"Good," Tohru sighed with relief, "So then there's...no punishment?"

"Punishment?! Why would we- You guys can keep the secret?" Shigure asked with surprise.

"Of course we can!" I said.

Shigure left and Yuki soon after him. I looked at Tohru then squealed and hugged her. She laughed as we tumbled over, our laughing drowning out Yuki and Shigure's conversation.

"Hold on, I have to say something to them," and she got up. I followed her out into the hall where she said, "Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just...you've been so nice to us... I hope it's no trouble."

"Uh... No... No, of course it isn't..." Yuki said with a tiny smile.

"Make yourselves at home, okay?" Shigure said with a big grin.

"Okay!" we said in unison.

The rest of the afternoon passed lazily as Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and I just sat around talking about ourselves. They asked me about America. I told them that those were stories for other times. There are a lot of them though. Shigure and I went into his study to talk about writing novels and he showed me some of his work. I promised him I would bring him some when I got the chance.

The next day, a weekend, our housekeeping skills were put to the test. We were confronted with the kitchen. I had been dreading this part. We kind of just stood staring at it with faces of mixed expressions, which included shock, amazement, defeat...

"Well, it's not gonna clean itself!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I could help you girls if you want, just tell me what to do," Yuki offered but right after he said that Shigure entered the kitchen.

"You better not. The closest thing Yuki's ever seen to a mop is that haircut of his... I'm afraid he'd only get in the way."

"That's alright, we'll take care of it. We did all make a deal that we'd do the housework in exchange for our rooms... we wouldn't be earning our keep if we let you help us," Tohru insisted.

"Well I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to be out with Kyo for a while, we should be back by lunchtime," Shigure explained.

"In that case, I guess I'll go out too," Yuki said and walked out the back door.

"Lunch will be done when you get back," Tohru said.

We started cleaning the kitchen which took a long time but when it was done, Tohru started cooking. I sat down on the floor in the kitchen and watched her work. Finally, everything was where it was supposed to be, just cooking so we sat down together. Yuki finally came back.

He praised us for our hard cleaning then asked, "Since when have we had a rice cooker?"

"I found it in the trash," Tohru said.

"Lunch is almost ready," I said, examining the food in the oven.

When lunch was done, we sat down and started eating. Yuki showered Tohru with praise about the food. "I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat ran off to."

"I dunno but he said they'd be back by lunchtime," Tohru said.

"Shame on them it's rude to let food this good go cold," Yuki said, sipping some soup.

"Oh yeah you went out too where'd you go? Shopping?" I asked.

"No, I just went to my secret base," Yuki explained then after Tohru freaked out with excitement he said "I don't think it's as elaborate as you're thinking but how about this? I'll take you there next time."

"Really!" and she went freaking out again but was interrupted by Kyo and Shigure coming back.

"Stop! Kyo, just listen to me!" Shigure insisted.

"I don't wanna hear it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that?" Kyo yelled, stomping throughout the house.

"Now, hold on. It wasn't- okay it was a little bit fun. But that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! And don't forget, it was Akito's decision!" Shigure said.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh...um... are you hungry? I made you some lunch," Tohru said timidly.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"Leave my sister alone!" I shouted at him.

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Tohru! And use the front door next time! And take off your shoes!" Shigure yelled as he was taking off his shoes and Yuki pointed out that he was setting a fine example.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you!" Tohru said.

"Yes, you're quite dashing," I added, slurping some noodles.

"You don't say?" Shigure asked, posing for our benefit.

"You look kinda like a butler," Yuki laughed.

"Yay lunch!" Shigure said.

"Um, yes but shouldn't we see about Kyo?" Tohru said, worried.

"Oh him? He just needs to let off some steam. He's just mad cause I made him take an entrance exam," Shigure explained, sitting down and when Tohru asked what it was for he chuckled and said, "Funny you should ask. As of today, Kyo is now the newest student at your school, also he's going to be living with us from now on."

"Don't take a single bite, get out!" Yuki demanded, glaring at Shigure.

"Oh...well... I had a feeling you'd be upset..." then Shigure started explaining, "You see, Kyo pulled a bit of a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for 4 months. And do you know where he disappeared to? He was up in the mountains, training."

"What kind of training?" I asked.

"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears?" Yuki asked.

"The point is Kyo really wants to beat Yuki," Shigure said, glancing at Yuki.

"Stupid cat," Yuki mumbled.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and the next day Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked to school together. I unfortunately was stuck with Shigure all day. About halfway through the day, everything turned black again. I remembered that this episode ended when Kyo jumped out of the window. I woke up in bed and looked around. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I then decided I would go to the library and check out all the volumes of Fruits Basket they had.


	3. If I meet someone with brain damage

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

**AN:** I have just discovered this awesome line thingy below and am very happy!

* * *

Checking out all the volumes of the manga for Fruits Basket proved more difficult than usual. It was a popular manga and they didn't have them all. So I was forced just to get the first 5 volumes. I went home and gathered up all of the book I had written and put them in a bag that I sat by my bed so I could take it with me when I went to sleep tonight. I'm not sure if it'll work but I'll try anyway.

The first thing I did was play the 3rd episode of Fruits Basket so I knew what was coming up. It was amazing how everything was the same. After that, I read the manga. It was a bit different but still good. Actually, it was better but I've always liked mangas more than animes.

Finally, it was about time to go to bed. I came to, grasping my bag and walking into Shigure's study.

"What's that?" Shigure asked, pointing at the bag.

"My books," I put the bag down on his desk.

"All these are your books?" he asked astonished.

"Yep, I like to write a lot so it just happens I guess," I said, smiling at him, which he returned.

"Do you mind if I read them?" he asked, opening the bag and searching through them.

"Not at all! I'd love to hear some critique too if you want," I explained.

"Of course! Although if I criticize you, are you going to punch _me_ in the face?" he asked warily.

"Nope! Can I read some of your books?" I asked, looking around at all the books he had in this room.

"I've only got a few," he said, grabbing 4 books off the shelf. One of them was a trashy romance novel, two of them were "fine literature" as he described them and the fourth was a mystery novel. We started reading.

Kyo landed on the porch and laid down, facing away from us.

"So, you're home. Had enough school for one day, huh?" Shigure asked him.

"I don't wanna live in this house anymore," Kyo said.

"If you can train on a mountain for four months, I think you can endure more than three days here," Shigure said.

"Is it something I or Tohru did?" I asked, concerned.

"I said such terrible things to her... Terrible," he said, staring at the floor.

"And by her... I take it you mean Tohru? Let me guess... You lost your temper and yelled at her again right? You know you shouldn't do that if you're just going to regret it... Not too bright now, is it?" Shigure said, wagging his finger in the air.

"Save your breath... I'm just not mean to get along with other people. Period. End of story," Kyo said.

"Oh sure, some people just aren't... but you're not one of them. You lack experience that's all. For example, I'm sure you could smash this table to bits with your bare hands but I'm equally sure you can punch the table without breaking it as your training has taught you. As least I should hope so what with four months of fighting bears and whatnot-"

"I didn't fight bears!" Kyo interjected.

"Why not?" I asked, returning my gaze to the newspaper I had been reading.

"-my point is it takes just as much training to interact with people. What are you going to do when you meet someone who truly wants to be your friend?" Shigure asked, knowing very well who that someone is.

"It'll never happen anyway!" Kyo raised his voice

"Never say never Kyo!" I said.

"Okay maybe if I meet someone with brain damage or something," he said, sighing. Shigure and I met gazes then grinned at each other.

"Tohru acts like she has brain damage," I suggested.

"That's the spirit!" Shigure said.

"I'm home!" Yuki announced, sliding open the door. I glanced at him then looked at Kyo again but he had slid out of sight and probably up to the roof.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked him, taking my gaze away from the now Kyo-less space.

"She has to work tonight but she'll be done by 11. I'm thinking about picking her up." Yuki explained.

"That's probably a good idea. There are some real weirdos around here," Shigure said.

"You mean weirdos like you?" I asked him.

"No! I wouldn't attack Tohru," he said, blushing.

"You're still a weirdo," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

We had takeout for dinner since I am not the master chef that Tohru is. Yuki got a call around 10:45 and so couldn't go pick up Tohru. Around 11, Kyo made himself scarce and I knew where he went. About half an hour later, Tohru and Kyo walked in the door with Tohru grinning and Kyo blushing. I smiled at Tohru which she returned ten-fold.

We walked up the stairs and she told what had happened which I relayed to Yuki and Shigure, both of which laughed about it.

The next day at the table, Shigure brought it up, "Kyo, I hear you gave Tohru a little scare while you were out prowling around last night," then he started to sing, "Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker!"

I could almost see the vein pop on his head. He shouted, "You are so full of it! And you, next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me."

"It's alright Tohru, I'll start walking you home!" I said with a smile.

"With all the weirdos out there? Two cute girls walking alone in a forest would be the best thing in the world!" Shigure exclaimed.

"That's okay, I'd rather see you at the table eating my food like this. Do you like it?" Tohru asked Kyo, who kind of looked at her then noticed Yuki staring at him.

Kyo yelled at Yuki, who argued back which when Tohru asked if he liked the food, made him yell, "No, I don't!"

When Kyo, Yuki and Tohru left for school, Shigure and I went back to studying each others' works. His mystery novel was amazing and had me wondering the entire time. I told him so and he smiled a big smile saying, "That thing? I'm flattered!" The fine literature was okay but not for me then the romance novel was alright but it was explicit. It had me blushing almost the entire time. Shigure kept smirking every time he looked over at me when my face as beet red.

"You know, you don't have to read it," he said, almost laughing.

"No, no I'm going to finish," I insisted.

"I think that's a line in that book actually," Shigure said then laughed when I looked at him oddly, "Never mind, I'm sure you've never been told that before."

"I meant I'm going to finish the book," I said, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Hey, keep that tongue in your mouth if you know what's good for you," he said, going back to reading.

I quickly sucked my tongue back in and buried my face behind the book again. The front door slammed open then shut and Yuki stormed in.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked him.

"It's just that stupid cat. Nothing to worry about Miss Honda," he said, smiling.

"What did I tell you?! It's Samii, not Miss Honda! That is my sister!" I insisted, rolling my eyes.

"Right, got it. I'm going to pick up Miss Honda from work tonight. Kyo did it last night so I will tonight," he said then wandered out of the room.

"Do you ever leave the house?" I asked Shigure all of the sudden.

"Not often, why?" he asked.

"Because, you're always here... Don't you have a life outside of this house?" I asked.

"I'm a writer, I don't need to leave. I figured you of all people should understand that," he blinked.

"I'm a writer and I still leave the house. If I never left then I'd be one of the fattest people I know!" I said.

"No you would not! You have a great figure!" he said.

"That's because I leave the house every once in a while!" I said, blushing and trying to ignore the compliment.

We had some leftovers from Tohru's breakfast to tide us over until Tohru got home and after that, Yuki left. I didn't know if he knew where her workplace was but I let him go anyway, knowing he would end up there eventually. After he left, we watched TV. After a while, it started to rain and storm. Lightning and thunder made the electricity flicker and suddenly go out.

"Ahh! I hate the dark!" I said. I huddled in the corner with my arms above my head then felt a hand on mine. I slipped my hand into that hand and squeezed. It felt warm and comfortable. After a long time, the rain stopped and the electricity came back on. I looked up and realized I was holding Shigure's hand. I quickly let go and smiled, blushing.

"Hi, everyone! Glad to see you made it through the storm! Oh, did the electricity go out?" Tohru asked, looking at my face, and when I nodded, she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Are you okay, Samii?" she asked, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Of course I am! I lived through it after all," I said, smiling.

"Alright, I'm going to go make dinner," she said and headed into the kitchen to whip up some leeks with the ones her and Yuki had picked from his garden, "Eat up everyone!"

"Are you crazy? I hate leeks!" Kyo exploded.

"And onions and miso and... am I leaving anything out?" Shigure asked, looking at a newspaper.

"Hey, miso's okay as long as it's soup," Kyo said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I can make something else for you if you want, just tell me what you like," Tohru said, smiling nervously.

Yuki just grabbed Kyo's nose so he had to open his mouth then stuffed it with leeks and ordered him to eat.

"Yeah Yuki! Teach him to be grateful for the food he has!" I cheered.

"Um...Yuki? Kyo's already passed out..." Shigure pointed out.

"That's a bad thing?" I asked jokingly.

Tohru looked dazed. I knew she was imagining Yuki and Kyo getting along and I glanced around once more when the familiar blackness rose up and enveloped me.

* * *

**AN: **OK, I'm not going to beat you up if you don't review or whatevs but it would be nice to get some feedback so if you like it, tell me and if you hate it...screw you! Just kidding! If you hate it, tell me what you hated about it. You can even tell me anonymously if you want to :-P

Over and out


	4. Meeting Kagura

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

* * *

I sat up slowly and looked around my room. I missed them already so I turned on the TV and watched the entire series. It seemed odd now watching them and not being with them. When it ended, I returned to the 1st disc and watched the 4th episode again. Ah this is when we meet Kagura. This should be interesting. Kyo will not be happy.

After I finished watching that, I got out of bed and returned the Fruits Basket manga to the library. The librarian was surprised to see me return them so soon. I just smiled and informed her that I was a writer and, like her, made books my business. I walked home but stopped at a store on the way. I picked up Coke and brought it home, expecting to bring it with me to the Sohma's house. I knew they'd never had anything like it but wasn't sure if they would or not. If not, I'll just drink it all.

That night, I jumped into bed, waiting for sleepiness to envelope me but nothing happened. I was clutching my twelve pack and the blankets. I was wearing the same clothes I came back in and the light was off. Maybe I wasn't tired enough. I stood up and started doing exercises to wear me out but nothing was working. Finally, I decided to run to the store and buy some over-the-counter sleep aids. Just for an extra boost of sleepiness. I ran home, took two with some water and jumped into bed, waiting.

"You said you would do anything to be in Fruits Basket?" asked that strange voice again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Then replied, "Yes, please, I want to go back!"

"Don't try to find out the ending and ignore Shigure's advances. Well not necessarily ignore them but don't fall for him. There is someone else that needs you," the voice said then angrily ordered, "and quit trying to find out who I am!" and then I knew they were gone even though there was no sign.

I laid my head back down and was overcome with exhaustion. Oh no, those pills are catching up! I reached my hand down and barely grasped the handle of the Coke before I fell into a wonderful dream.

I wandered into the kitchen, held the soda out to Tohru and asked, "Ever had any of this?"

"Is that something from America?" Yuki asked. I hadn't seen him.

"You know Yuki, you might like this stuff. It has caffeine and that wakes you up faster... Here," I took a can out and handed it to him. He stared at it then popped the tab and took a sip.

"This is amazing! I do feel a little more awake," he said, chugging the rest of it.

"Careful or you'll get a headache," I said after placing the twelve pack in the fridge, "Yeah those Americans are all hopped up on caffeine that I'm not sure they can function without it. Most just drink coffee, though. This soda is usually more popular with teens."

I went into the living room and sat down at the table, smiling at Shigure and Kyo. Yuki came in and sat down, twitching from the caffeine. Tohru came in with some tea and as she did there was a rumbling then a crashing noise from outside.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Sounds like she's here early," Shigure said and Kyo jumped up in alarm and tried to run but Shigure caught him. Tohru went to go check it out. I peeked around her and saw Kagura lean around the corner and introduce herself then beg to know if Kyo was really here.

I started to get up but, with his other hand, Shigure pushed my head down as Kagura ran into the room, sent Kyo into the yard and started to beat him up.

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house," Shigure said with a sigh but when Tohru apologized, he said, "Oh, I was just kidding... This is normal for Kagura. It's how she shows her affection. She's 2 years older than you and a member of the zodiac."

"She is?! Which one is she?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Hm, I figured that'd be obvious by now," Shigure mused.

"Damn, she really loves Kyo," I said, looking outside.

"Yes, she does," Shigure said as Kagura stopped beating up Kyo when she saw how crappy he looked. After they had come inside, we sat around the table.

"It's cold in here," Yuki said, looking pointedly at the gaping hole in the door.

"I'm sorry but when I saw Kyo, I got so happy that all my love came out at once... I couldn't help it," Kagura said, looking down, "but it is really your fault too Kyo, if you'd just remembered to call me, you wouldn't have made me miss you so hard!"

"Who said I forgot, maybe I didn't _want_ to call you!" Kyo said angrily.

"Of course you did, silly, we are getting married after all," Kagura said in an offhand sort of way.

"Since when?!"

"You mean you don't remember? When we were kids! You asked me to marry you!"

"Only cause you were gonna kill me if I didn't!" Kyo argued.

"Oh, so the two of you are engaged! That's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her.

"We'll throw an engagement party for you," I said, smiling at Kyo's disbelief at our total disloyalty.

"At least now, he'll have someone else to fight instead of me..." Yuki mumbled.

"Congratulations," Shigure said.

"Ah! You guys!" Kyo shouted.

"We really do make the best couple since we're both members of the zodiac well Kyo's not technically a member but he's still cursed so it's almost the same. The best thing is, we can hug each other all we want without transforming!" Kagura embraced Kyo who cringed away from her then Kagura hugged Yuki to demonstrate further the hugging. Shigure explained that the other girls in the zodiac could do it too. Then Tohru got excited and asked if she'd ever meet them.

Kagura rushed over to Kyo and started going on one of her rants that started like, "Kyo! You have to tell me! And be honest! Do you love me? Hate me?..." and on and on as she bore down on him with question after question then grabbed the front of his shirt saying, "I just told you what you think! Now say something, damn it!"

"Ah this pains my heart... Moving on! Tohru, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you a bit of a cat lover yourself?" Shigure asked Tohru who just smiled back and nodded.

"A rival!" Kagura rushed over to Tohru and started on another rant, "But I'm not going to lose! Tohru, what do you like best about Kyo because I like everything! Everything! The good things, the bad things..." and so on and so forth. I was just staring at her until she started talking about Kyo's other form when Kyo himself clapped his hand over her mouth, forbidding her to talk which in turn made her hurt him again.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about the laundry," Tohru said and disappeared into the other room, followed closely by Kagura.

I turned to Shigure and said, "So, what animal _is_ Kagura?"

"The boar," he said. At that moment, Kyo, who had been trying to sneak out, was pounced on by Kagura, who tried to take his clothes off, which made Shigure turn to me, smile mischievously, and say, "Want to do my laundry?"

I shook my head at him as Kyo escaped Kagura's grasp and ran away leaving Kagura behind to mumble his name. After being assured that Kyo would come back soon by Shigure, Kagura slumped back to the laundry room.

"This day is exhausting," I said. I heard Yuki offer to go with Tohru to the store. Great, now I'm alone with Kagura and Shigure. Remembering what the strange voice said, I snuck off so I could stay away from Shigure.

I ended up in the kitchen when there were screams and shouts from the laundry room. I ran out into the hallway to see a mountain of suds and foam with arms flailing.

"Kagura... how much detergent did you use?" Shigure asked. I jumped because he had appeared out of nowhere.

"All of it!" Kagura shouted.

"What's that smell?" I asked Shigure.

"Is something burning?" he asked, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh no! The tea!" Kagura disentangled herself from the foam and dashed toward the kitchen with me on her heels. She grabbed the teapot before I could warn her and she dropped it in shock, causing the counter to catch fire. Kyo jumped in and waved the bottom half of his ripped shirt, trying to put it out.

"Coming through," Shigure said then sprayed the fire with a fire extinguisher.

When everything cleared up, I looked around and we were all covered in the white stuff. Shigure laughed and said, "Don't we look lovely?"

"We kinda look like abominable snowmen," I stated then flailed my arms and let out a roar that made Kagura giggle.

"I can't believe you're laughing," Kyo mumbled angrily.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't do it on purpose..." Kagura muttered.

"You still did it!" Kyo shouted.

"I'm sorry... I really am... Please Kyo... I'm sorry..." Kagura pleaded.

"Yeah, so what! Sorry isn't gonna get us a new kitchen..." Kyo shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Kagura proceeded to hurt Kyo with spite in her eyes.

Shigure produced a cigarette, lit it and said, "Ooh, that hurts!"

I glared at him and he looked at me confused. I held out my hand, which he looked at then at me even more confused. I reached up, snatched the cigarette from his mouth and ran water over it in the sink before tossing it in the trash, crossing my arms.

"Don't like smokers huh?" he asked.

"Despise them," I stated.

"We're home!" we heard a little while later. Kagura had started cleaning the kitchen after Kyo had run off. Shigure and I were sitting in the living room but got up to greet Tohru and Yuki.

We stood in the doorway of the ruined kitchen and Shigure said, "Well you see... It- It's a long story..."

"That's alright I think I can guess what happened," said Yuki, shaking his head.

"I'll help you clean up!" Tohru offered.

"No, I can do it," Kagura said.

"But it's too much work for you all by yourself," Tohru said.

"No, please! Let me do it! I want to... It's my fault the kitchen's like this!" Kagura said, clasping her hands together around the cloth she was using to clean up with.

"At least she's being consistent... She wouldn't let us help either," I said, leaning against the door frame then I looked at Shigure and said, "Shigure, you have scrawny arms."

He looked at me with mock hurt then went back to the living room. I followed him hearing Kagura assure Tohru that she would do it all. Yuki and Tohru filed into the room after us.

"Do you really think it's okay to leave her in there?" Tohru asked once we had all sat down.

"It's okay Kagura's always been the resilient type. I'm sure she just needs some time to herself." Yuki assured her.

"Of course, the real dilemma here is we can't cook anything while the kitchen is like that. I guess we'll just have to grit our teeth and order takeout. I was so looking forward to another of Tohru's delicious home-cooked meals..." Shigure said with a sigh.

"Where'd the other home-wrecker go?" Yuki asked.

Shigure pointed towards the ceiling and said, "I think he's still sulking. It's probably best just to leave him alone."

We ordered the food and ate. After we had finished Tohru asked about Kagura and Kyo. Shigure said he could chance the kitchen. I followed him to see what Kagura would say.

"Kagura, you know we ordered you some dinner... It'd probably taste better while it's hot," Shigure said, leaning up against the door frame. I looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks, but... I'll eat later... You can just leave it there for now. How's Kyo? Is he still angry?" Kagura asked, focused on scrubbing the floor.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He still hasn't come down from the roof," Shigure said.

"You're angry at me too, aren't you?" Kagura asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I'm not angry. Though I can say I wouldn't wanna repeat this little incident," Shigure said with a smile. I studied his face then realized that all throughout the series, he doesn't get angry really.

"Shigure, please let me stay here, too... I don't think I can leave knowing that Kyo's living here with two other women," Kagura said.

"Women? I'm guessing we're talking about Samii and Tohru now?" Shigure asked, turning to me with a smile on his face.

"No, I can't wait that long! I have to force Kyo to make up his mind tonight!" Kagura said, starting to turn around. I don't know why but I slid behind the wall so she wouldn't see me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Shigure said, glancing at me.

"You don't know! You don't understand how a woman feels when she's in love!" Kagura said dramatically.

"Yes I do!" Shigure said then, stroking his chin said, "well, at least I've felt enough women to venture a guess." after a few seconds he said, "Sorry, that's your cue to say, 'Shigure, you perv!' And roll your eyes, slap me, whatever!" I rolled my eyes when he said it.

Kagura started giggling then chased Shigure out of the kitchen, punching him saying, "Shigure, you big perv! Pervert!" When he returned to the living room, I told him he deserved it.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when Tohru came in and started making rice balls with the leftovers in Kagura's dinner. She smiled at me several times then took them out to her. I leaned against the door that led to Shigure's study and watched them. Shigure opened the door and I fell in. He grabbed me before I hit the floor but unfortunately he transformed.

"I'm not sure if this is your fault or mine," I said. I heard Kagura exclaim in excitement about the little cat that she cut out then Tohru showing her the rat.

"I think it's both of ours but you're not going to like what will happen in a minute..." and he changed back while I was still leaning on his back. I squealed and got up, covering my eyes. He laughed and I heard stuff rustling. "Alright I'm dressed," he assured me.

"Are you lying to me? Cause if you are I'm going to hit you," I said, reluctant.

"I am dressed, trust me," he said and I took my hands away from my face. He wasn't lying, thank god.

"Ah, good," I sighed, turning around and looking at the books so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes, knowing that I was blushing.

"What? You don't want to see me naked?" he asked from directly behind me.

I turned around and he was right in front of me. I turned my head and said, "No, I don't."

"Really? Why not?" he asked, stepping closer so he was almost touching me but not quite so he didn't transform.

"Well, good night," I said, knowing my face was red like a lobster and rushed out. I thought I heard him laughing again as I climbed the stairs. I was going to go to my room but remembered that Kyo was up on the roof so I climbed the ladder and went up there. "Hey, kitty cat!"

"What did you just call me?" he asked, sitting up and glaring.

"Kitty cat... Why? Are you embarrassed by it?" I asked smiling. I sat down next to him.

"Eh don't call me that!" he said, annoyed.

"Whatever, so, I have a question for you..." I started then said, "You're hiding something from us aren't you?"

"What?" he asked, surprised then said, "No! I'm not!"

"Uh huh, sure. Well, I want you to try to be nicer to Tohru okay?" I said, standing up.

"I wish I'd had a brother that cared about me like you do with Tohru when I was a kid," he said then looked up at me, blushing, "I don't think my life would've been as crappy if I had someone looking out for me, you know?"

"Oh, Kyo! If you want, I'll be your older sister too," I said, laughing and ruffling up his hair then said, "Good night, kitty cat!" I climbed down the ladder and laughed when he shouted at me not to call him that. I passed Tohru and winked at her, knowing she was going to go up there and talk to him.

The next day, Kagura was leaving. "Kyo! Darling! Goodbye my love! Take care of yourself 'til I come back!"

"Glad to see every thing's back to normal," said Tohru smiling as Kagura hugged Kyo tightly.

"Incidentally, did you ever find out which animal Kagura is?" Shigure asked.

"No, I never did!" Tohru said

"Kyo, be nice or I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye!" Kagura shouted and when Kyo let her know he didn't want one she ran towards the door and crashed through it saying, "That's it! Kyo, you jerk! I'm leaving you, love!"

Kagura ran into the paperboy and transformed then Yuki grabbed the kid's face and pushed him away and down the lane. Tohru picked up the little boar and exclaimed, "Shigure! I've figured it out! She's the boar!" She ignored Shigure's statement that it was cheating and started to talk to Kagura about how she understood why Kagura like Kyo so much, that he has a lot of good qualities and she hoped to see Kyo like Kagura sees him. Kagura took it the wrong way.

"Kyo! You two-timer!" she shouted, kicking Kyo in the face then started to beat him up still as a boar.

"I thought she was going to forgive his little fling..." Shigure said.

"I will forgive him right after I kill him!" Kagura shouted.

"Maybe I should start over. I mean I hope I can be like you when it comes to finding all the good qualities in the people I care about." Tohru said nervously.

"You want to... be like me?" Kagura asked and when Tohru said she did, Kagura transformed back, blushing and saying, "I don't know what to say!"

"Put some clothes on!!" Kyo shouted because she was still on his back.

After Kagura had redressed and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were leaving for school, Kagura shouted, "Okay, bye, bye! Oh, and I'll bring you a new shirt next time I come over Kyo! Love you!"

I headed back into the house, smiling. When Shigure asked what I was smiling about I said, "Ah, it's just so fun being here!"

"Really? There's got to be something bad," Shigure said and we heard Kagura stampede back and kiss Kyo.

"Well, I don't like that Yuki and Kyo have stolen my job of walking my little sister to school in the morning," I said shrugging.

"Am I one of the bad things?" he asked with suggestion in his voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, laughing. Suddenly, the blackness came. I had come to expect it though so it was almost welcome.

* * *

**AN:** I very much like caffeine...it's kind of what fuels me... hehehehe I'm so happy with how this is going!


	5. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

* * *

When I'm actually awake, all I do is do research for what would happen next when I'm asleep. The next episode is going to be very emotional. I didn't like it. I talked to my publisher and told her I had a new idea for a book. Shigure's mystery novel gave me inspiration. After I hung up with him, I went to the local camera store and bought a Polaroid camera with some film for it. I wanted to take lots of pictures.

Finally, at the end of the day, I laid down, with my new camera balanced on top of me and fell into the nice deep sleep.

I woke up in the kitchen, drinking some of the soda I had brought last time, the camera in my hand with film already in it. I prowled around the house, trying to find Shigure. When I found him, he was bent over a newspaper, reading intently. I poised the camera and took the picture. It came out immediately and I started to shake it when he looked up in surprise.

"Another American invention," I said, smiling. The phone started to ring and he looked at me. "Okay I'll get it, lazy bones," I said rolling my eyes. When I answered the phone, it was Tohru, sounding very sad and I knew what was wrong. She told me not to say anything until she was able to come home and talk to Shigure too. I told her I would wait.

Later, we were sitting at the table with Shigure and she started to explain. "The renovations are done." Shigure looked up in surprise and Kyo, who was out in the yard, training looked over in surprise. "I got a phone call from my grandfather up at the school..."

"Ah, I see... And if memory serves, you two were planning to move back into the house once the work was done, isn't that right?" Shigure asked, looking at me with grief in his eyes.

"Yeah that's right," I said.

"What renovations?" Kyo asked angrily. I hadn't realized he had walked over.

"Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo..." Shigure said.

"So what? Tell me now," Kyo ordered.

"After mom died, we went to stay with our paternal grandfather. Then we found out that our aunt and her husband were going to move into the house with us, and grandpa decided it would be a good idea to have some remodeling done, you know to make more room for everyone," Tohru started.

"Yeah so he went away to stay with our aunt while the work was going on and we stayed here so Tohru wouldn't miss school. Well we didn't stay here here. Not at first anyway. We were living in a tent for a while... But anyway, now that they're finished with all the construction, it looks like we can go back and-" Kyo interrupted me.

"Okay! Enough already! I get it..." Kyo shouted then stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Tohru said.

"Don't mind him," Shigure started, "I think we caught him a little off-guard with the news is all... We've just witnessed a classic example of mis-directed rage, other wise known as being an ass."

"You are so full of it!" Kyo shouted.

"I guess I can understand. This does seem sudden," Shigure said.

"I suppose we should go ahead and get our things packed while we still have the rest of the afternoon. They probably need all the help they can get over there," I said and Tohru and I stood up.

"We'll just be upstairs if you need us," Tohru said then as we started to walk up stairs, we stopped because Yuki was staring at us disbelievingly.

"Oh, Yuki..." I said.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us..." Tohru said and we bowed.

"Uh...any time..." Yuki said as we walked past him. I almost smiled knowing that he was going to get reprimanded by Shigure later.

As we started up I heard Shigure said, "A thousand perfectly lovely things you could have said and what poetry spews from your mouth? 'Any time.'" and Shigure went on a rant before Yuki interrupted him.

"Well, what about you? What'd you say to Samii?" Yuki asked and I hurried up the stairs before hearing the rest of that conversation.

"We really had it wrong this time," Tohru said. I followed her into her room. "I don't know why I thought we'd be able to go on living here with everyone, like a family. Oh Samii, I can be such a fool sometimes. Can't I?"

"I hoped it too, Tohru. I wanted to live here with them too," I said, hugging her.

After we had packed, we met all of the boys in the entrance room. Tohru went on reminding them of food and trash days. She handed them a map, the number and the address of our grandfather's house so they could call us if they had any trouble. Finally when we were about to leave, I handed Shigure a picture of me and Tohru smiling and making funny faces at the camera then snapped a picture of Yuki to keep even though I knew we'd be back. Shigure looked at the picture I had given him then up at me in surprise and I smiled then waved and followed Tohru down the road leading away from their house.

When we got to our grandfather's house, we greeted our aunt, uncle and grandfather. Then we went upstairs to put our stuff away. I had my own room and Tohru had to share with our cousin. I heard the girl yelling at Tohru and went in there. I glared at her and she backed out of the room, obviously intimidated. I kneeled down next to Tohru and hugged her. "I miss them too," I said before she could even say anything.

The next morning, I was helping Tohru with laundry when our uncle walked in and yelled at her about some socks that Tohru had accidentally put in his drawer. Our aunt called Tohru down and I know she was just telling her to get a serving plate, which Tohru couldn't find. That night, Tohru and I were talking about the boys and staring at the moon. Since I had watched the show, I knew that the Kyo was on the roof, Yuki was staring at Tohru's strawberry towel and Shigure was in his study, reading... Possibly one of my books. I wondered what was going through their minds. I knew what they would remember Tohru saying since I had seen it already but what about me?

I'm sure Kyo was remembering me saying I'd be his older sister. Shigure was remembering me saying I was just so happy being here. Yuki I wasn't so sure about. I hadn't really had a moment with him. Maybe he was remembering when I punched the crap out of Kyo that day we first found out about their curse.

The next day, I walked Tohru to school like I used to. She was really down the whole way there. At the gate, I hugged her longer than usual and said, "You get to see them today at least."

"Yeah, I hope nothing has changed," Tohru said, her head rested on my shoulder. When we separated, she walked into the school with her head down.

I started to walk back to our house but didn't want to go back yet so I decided I'd walk Tohru home from school once she got out. So I stayed in town and met her at her school. She was happy to see me and we walked back home together. She told me about her day and how things had changed between her and the boys. I knew what was coming and didn't like it. I just hoped I could hold my temper when our uncle insinuated that Tohru and I were sleeping with the boys.

We got home and went to the kitchen. "Could you girls spare a moment?" our aunt asked and when we said we could, she continued, "It's my understanding that you girls have been living in a house with three men, is that right?"

"No way! You were shacked up!? Nice going!" our cousin said, surprised.

"I had a detective agency do some checking up on you," our aunt explained.

"Yeah? No kidding! So those kinds of things still exist nowadays?" our cousin asked, resting her head on her palm.

"I don't see why you would go to all that trouble," I said.

"On account of our oldest son. It's his dream to become a policeman. So you can see how it might cause a problem for him were anyone in his family to have a criminal record... At first I did think hiring a detective agency seemed a bit extreme. Until I remembered how wild Kyoko was in her youth... 'Like mother, like daughter,' as they say. Or so I feared. Now... as long as you are living in this house, I have to ask you girls not to do anything so reckless in the future..." our aunt explained.

Our uncle stood up from the table and said, "Tell us Tohru and Samii... Living in a house with three guys? I'll bet you had all sorts of fun, didn't you?"

Our grandfather, who had been watching from the side, slapped our uncle to everyone's surprise. "Don't you know how to do anything besides ridicule others?" he asked then turned to us and said, "Girls, I apologize... Please don't think poorly of them... They're just disagreeable folks by nature."

"Grandpa! What's gotten into you?" everyone outburst as we made our way into the hallway

"Girls?" our grandfather asked because he had followed us, "Please understand, this family is dear to me and this is where I live. Even if they do say a few thoughtless things, I can tolerate it. However, there's no reason for you to put up with it to keep living here."

"Y-you want us to-" Tohru started.

"Ah it's not like that. I'm not trying to chase you out of here. It's just that it was like Kyoko to put up with anything and you are her daughters. Do you understand? Kyoko would be more vivacious living in a place where she could spread her arms wide. Your father would've said so as well," Grandpa started and when Tohru acted surprised he nodded and said, "So if there's somewhere you girls would rather be, you can go."

"But that wouldn't be right!" I said.

"No, how could we be anything less than grateful for what we have? We've been blessed with a mother who loved us, wonderful friends, what more could we possibly want when we have people in our lives who care about us as much as they do?" Tohru said.

"There are so many people who've been kind to us. Yuki and the others... and you! You've given us a place at your table, a roof over our heads... we should feel like the luckiest girls in the world... we have so much to be thankful for right here. So... where else would we rather be...? Except I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me and Tohru feel so... so lonely," I said, tears starting to fall down my face.

"There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them... I wanted us to go on eating our meals together, like a family where we could talk to them about so many things... everything," Tohru said, tears on her face too.

"The truth of it is, we didn't want to leave them at all. We felt like we belonged there... we wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure... we wanted to stay..." I said, covering my eyes.

"In that case..." said a soft, silky voice and when we looked up, there was Yuki, "why not come home?"

"Yuki?" Tohru was so surprised.

"Who is this?" our aunt asked from the kitchen doorway.

I had turned around and seen Kyo coming. He grabbed Tohru's head and my hand and said, "Come on. Let's go."

"Kyo? You're here too? But then..." Kyo started to drag us toward the doorway as Tohru stuttered.

As we were leaving Yuki was asking about our things. Good. I didn't hear our uncle calling us tramps. I'm pretty sure I would've hit him. We walked a little way down the street when we stopped.

"Wait...Kyo, how did you get here?" Tohru said.

Kyo released both of us and said, "What do you mean how? You're the one who gave us directions. And what kinda stupid map was that anyway? I was stuck wandering around half this city looking for you guys with that damn Yuki!"

"They must've been fighting the whole way and they still came to find us..." I whispered to her, making her smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said.

"Uh... That's not what I meant to say. I uh... What I mean is... I just...you know I- I don't even know why I'm doing this!" Kyo said, obviously frustrated with himself, "It's just, for some reason ever since you two left, I've been getting pissed off about everything! And I can't figure out why so it just pisses me off even more! And really! If you didn't want to leave, you could of said so from the beginning! You ever think about that?!"

"Wha- but how do you-"

"We heard you... every word," Kyo interrupted, "Ya' know... You can tell people what you want. I mean, it's annoying if you do it all the time...but I'd say in your cases... You could stand to speak up for yourselves a little more. Complain a little, get upset or something. Let people know what's on your minds. It's what you gotta do sometimes." His words made Tohru and I start to cry again and he jumped back in surprise saying, "Oh, come on! What did I say? Why are you crying?!"

"Can we go? Please, I... I want to..." I started but wiped my eyes.

"I want to go home," Tohru finished for me.

"Take us back to the house now okay?" I said.

"So walk already, I'm not gonna drag you the whole way there," Kyo said, grabbing our hands.

"By the way, Samii, Shigure was really depressed while you were gone. Like a lost puppy," Yuki said to me on the way home.

We got back to the house. I was walking behind the other three. Tohru was in the middle, holding Yuki and Kyo's hands. I smiled at Shigure who was waiting in the doorway, who smiled back. I stared at the picture of my sister and the two boys then Shigure in the background as the scene began to fade like always.


	6. Uo and Hana come to visit

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I would not have permitted the anime to end so crappily!

* * *

I lay in bed for a few hours just smiling to myself. Then I thought of something I had seen about a dream demon who looked into your heart and made your dream come true. I went to the library and checked out all the anime they had there. After hours of watching movies, I finally found it. It was the second movie of Urusei Yatsura called "Beautiful Dreamer" and it was about a dream demon who takes Lum's purest dream and makes it reality for the people in her life. It was kind of like what was happening to me but not really. After watching that movie, I finished the rest of the anime just for fun then watched th next episode of Fruits Basket so I would know what would happen. Eh this one wasn't my favorite because there's too much drama. Maybe I'd just hide away in Shigure's study. Of course that'll be after I tease Uo a little.

All of the anime-watching made me wish the night would come faster so I could go to that dream world. I returned the movies to the library and went to get more soda. I knew Yuki liked it and drank it almost everyday. He was going to drink it all himself. That night I got myself all ready as always and just let myself go. I landed rather clumsily since I wasn't holding a twelve-pack but a 24-pack instead. Thankfully I was in the kitchen and was able to put it away immediately.

I walked into the living room when Tohru was asking Shigure if she could tell two of her friends that she was living here. He put his newspaper down in surprise and said, "So long as you don't mention anything about, you know, the zodiac thing and all, I don't particularly mind..."

"Thanks so much!" Tohru said with a smile and a bow.

"Hana and Uo, I'm guessing," I said to her and she nodded.

She came home later that day saying that they were staying over the next day. So all that night and the next day, we cleaned the house.

"High-school girls... High-school girls... 1-2-3 High-school girls..." Shigure kept singing and I kept glaring at him with his excitement, "I wonder what kinda girls these friends of Tohru's are."

"A Yankee and a psychic," said Kyo abruptly which made Shigure freeze.

"Ah! They're here!" said Tohru, standing up and greeting her friends at the door.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea," mumbled Kyo.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Yuki mumbled back.

"That goes double for you, you damn rat," Kyo growled back.

"Yes... all of us would do well to be careful while they're here. Because I wonder, if either of these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen... do you think? At the very least, I suppose that Tohru and Samii would no longer be allowed to stay in this house," Shigure said, looking at Yuki and Kyo. "Well, either way something's bound to turn out! 'Que sera sera'," said Shigure laughing.

"You just like hearing yourself talk don't you?" Yuki asked.

"There's a dog," said Hana, making everyone in the room freeze then she pointed over at the entrance where there was indeed a dog, "Over there."

"Oh! Yes, that is a dog!" Shigure said laughing nervously.

When we had all sat down, Tohru gestured toward Hana and Uo and said, "So, these are my friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima." and the girls greeted them.

"Welcome, welcome! Please, make yourselves right at home," Shigure said laughing again. He must be really nervous.

"Say, it's 'Shigure', right? This is your place? So want do you do to pay the rent around here?" Uo asked.

"Oh, me? I'm a writer... Well a novelist, actually," Shigure said, smiling at me.

"Did you say you're a novelist?" Tohru said, jumping back in surprise.

"Why the heck are you so surprised?" Uo asked.

"This is the first she's heard of it," Hana explained.

"Right... I really had no idea..." Tohru said.

"Oh, I thought I had told you Tohru," I said, shrugging.

"What was it again? 'Fine literature' or something?" Yuki asked.

"Uh huh, that's right. This sort of story," Shigure said and held up his romance novel by mistake and as everyone gasped in horror he looked at it, held up his other books then said, "Oops, this is my real work. This is just something I did for fun."

"So that makes it OK to write that dime store smut!" Uo exploded.

"You're a sicko, you know that?" Kyo yelled.

"What were you thinking...?" Yuki asked, disgusted.

Tohru however was bursting with excitement, "Shigure, that's amazing! I mean, to think I actually know someone as important as a novelist...!"

"Careful, Miss Honda. You don't want to inflate his ego too much," Yuki warned.

"Like his head could get any bigger," Kyo said as Shigure laughed.

"Ahem!" I said, pointing at myself.

"Oh, right, sorry Samii! I guess I just got so used to the idea that you're one too that I don't think about it that much," Tohru said smiling.

"I forgot about that! How's that going for you, Samii?" asked Uo.

"Really good. I've got like ten times as many books as Shigure. I've got a big lead, you need to catch up," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"I think I could still kick your butt at checkers," Uo said.

"Oh, I don't think so! I've been practicing!" I shouted, slapping the table.

"Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell us something about yourselves? You could start by telling us how you met Tohru for instance," Shigure said.

"What, serious?" Uo asked disdainfully.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear, right Yuki, right Kyo?" said Shigure turning to them. They just scoffed.

"Uo saved me!" said Tohru then doing an impression of Uo said, "'Hey pinhead! You better not step on those...you!'" and when none of us responded she said, "Wait, let me back up... This one time in middle school, I dropped all my notes in the hall..."

"What have I done?" mumbled Shigure almost inaudibly.

"Yeah I remember that. I guess I could get a little... rough back then," said Uo reminiscently.

"Back then?" said Kyo and Yuki disbelievingly.

"Well, you were still a Yankee then... Weren't you?" asked Tohru.

I looked at the shocked faces of Shigure, Yuki and Kyo as Uo explained the story, "Right... I started runnin' with them in the 5th grade, was it?"

"You always used to wear those masks all the time..." Tohru started.

"And I had my eyebrows thinned out, and wore those long skirts," Uo finished.

"You're forgetting. You do all those things now, Arisa," said Hana with her face buried behind the book.

" I guess you're right," Uo said laughing.

"That's lovely... She's so... How shall I say it- by putting it into words, I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured..." said Shigure dramatically.

"Of what?" Yuki asked.

"You know, she's so spunky!" said Shigure and I rolled my eyes then slapped him on the back of the head.

"You sick bastard," said Kyo.

"How sad... Love, doomed from the start," said Hana, reading Shigure's romance novel. I remembered how I was when I read it and glanced at Shigure to see if he did. Oh, he did. He was grinning at me.

And when Uo asked if she was really reading that, he leaned toward Hana and said, "That silly little thing? Oh, I'm flattered! So what do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think," said Hana mysteriously.

"Oh...no?" asked Shigure, creeped out.

"But when is Volume 2 coming out?" asked Hana normally.

"Look, can we just knock it off with the books? Okay?" said Uo.

"I know! I just thought of something fun we could do!" Tohru said, jumping up, "Wait here, I'll be right back!"

We all stared after her then Shigure said, "So then... Saki, you never did tell us how you and Tohru got to be friends..."

"Are you sure you're ready to hear?" asked Hana mysteriously again.

"Oh ah...that's okay, as long as you're friends now! That's what's important!" Shigure said, immensely creeped out.

"We were in middle school, and I was transferred into Tohru's class..." Hana said and when Shigure inquired she continued, "Yes... You see, at my previous school, I had caused something of a disturbance..."

"Well, that is a wonderful story, isn't it? But I just remembered I have some work to do so if you kids will excuse me..." and Shigure hurried out of the room.

"He ran off..." Yuki said.

"Ran the hell away," said Kyo irritated.

"He probably needs help. I don't think he can find his way around a page without my help anymore," I said, standing up, "Plus, without him here, I'm the oldest and that makes me feel a bit old for you guys so have fun!" Then I myself hurried out as Tohru came in exclaiming about Rich Man, Poor Man, the card game.

I went to Shigure's study where we was reclining reading a newspaper and when I walked in, he hurried to put his paper away but when he saw it was me, brought it back up again. I sat down and fell back onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked but as he did that, we heard the sound of a transformation, followed closely by another one. We looked at each other then stood up and went to the door. At the mention of a cat arm, Shigure ran in and said, "Oh! You're playing Sevens, right? That sounds like fun! Think you have room for one more?"

"Well, if it isn't the master novelist. You any good at this game?" Uo mockingly asked.

Shigure struck a pose and said mysteriously, "Well you should know... in the old days they used to call me 'The Sevens Bandit'."

"Oh? Really?! That's incredible!!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Quit telling lies to my sister," I said, walking into the room and sitting at the end of the table to watch.

"But enough about me! Let's get to playing, shall we? So what're the rules?" he asked, laughing nervously.

The little "boom" of someone transforming back into human erupted from behind us and everyone looked up in surprise. Then Uo said, "You guys hear that? Sounded like some kinda boom."

"There was a definite boom," Hana remarked.

The inner dialogues of me, Shigure and Tohru were about the same: Oh crap!

I saw Tohru and Shigure both reach for Yuki's clothes to throw to Kyo but I couldn't warn them without bringing to attention to it. So Shigure threw the same shirt Tohru was holding onto and threw Tohru along with it making her land on top of him, making him turn into a dog. All four of us kinda stared at him in shock until he barked and Tohru rejoiced in having our dog, Spot, back.

"That's odd... It appears we've run out of snacks..." Hana said, staring at the plate, "I'll go find the kitchen." Then she ran into Kyo, making him turn into a cat again. I rolled my eyes. Shigure started running around, barking crazily as there was a boom because Yuki turned back into a human. Shigure threw his clothes out of the door.

"That's weird... I swear I thought I saw orange-top in here..." Uo said, staring outside.

"Miss Honda... I think Spot is trying to tell us he's hungry, don't you?" asked Yuki, walking into the room, fully dressed.

"Yeah... That must be it!" Tohru said, "Here! Come on boy! Let's go to the kitchen, Spot!"

"Tohru, wait," Hana said, making Tohru and Shigure freeze, "Some more snacks? If you don't mind."

"I'll help you with that, Tohru," I said, hurrying behind her into the kitchen.

Tohru set a plate of food down on the floor and Shigure started eating from it. I smiled, rolling my eyes and started to get some jelly buns out for snacks.

"I'm really sorry... I promise, the last thing I wanted was for this to cause everybody so much trouble..." Tohru said. When Shigure responded, unintelligibly, that it was okay she went on, "I'm not so sure..."

"Tohru, if these people are important to you then they're important to us too... Understand?" Shigure said, lifting his head from the plate and looking at her.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you," she said, smiling, "Oh, but I'm sure Yuki's wondering where we are..." She picked up the plate of jelly buns I had arranged and walked towards the door.

"I can kind of see up your skirt from this far down, Samii," Shigure said suggestively but quietly. I pushed my skirt to my legs, blushing and backed away.

"Sorry to keep you waitin-" Tohru ran into Yuki as she opened the door and rushed into the other room, transforming him yet again. I could see Tohru examining the jelly buns, trying to find Yuki but succeeded in squishing a jelly bun instead.

"Hey-y! Tohru, nice catch!" Uo said, laughing.

"Yes, but most of them still fell," said Hana as Shigure barked happily.

I discreetly picked up Yuki and Shigure and I rushed out and toward the laundry room, where we met Kyo. Yuki perched himself on top of Shigure's head as he peered into the washing machine. "I thought we might at least find something to wear in here," said Shigure.

"So, it's empty then?" Yuki asked.

"Well, Tohru is very thorough about doing the wash," remarked Shigure.

"Way better at it than me," I shrugged.

"Aww, hell with it! Just let 'em see us! All we gotta do is erase those girls' memories and we'll be fine right?" asked Kyo angrily.

"I suppose that's true, as long as you're okay with that," Shigure said.

"Okay with what?" asked Kyo.

"It would mean Tohru and Samii's memories would have to be erased as well," Shigure said.

When Yuki glared at Kyo, Kyo just said, "Stay here! I'm gonna get us some clothes!"

"I'll come help you!" I said, rushing out of the room so Shigure and Yuki didn't see my face before I could erase the look of shock and sadness on it. I don't think it worked though cause Shigure's face had sorrow on it as well.

I rushed up the stairs and helped Kyo tie clothes around his neck for him, Yuki and Shigure then he raced downstairs to give it to them. I only just got downstairs when I saw Shigure race by and pick up Kyo in his mouth right before Uo stepped on him.

"Yeah? Step on what?" Uo asked, looking at the floor.

"An orange cat, with clothes tied around it's neck..." replied Hana, making Tohru and I freeze with shock then I walked into the room as she finished, "Being carried in the mouth of a dog, who went that way." Then she pointed outside where we saw Shigure rubbing a pair of jeans across his bare back, Kyo standing in the shadows of a tree, his chest up visible and Yuki in the bushes only seen from is nose up.

"A-one-two, one-two, one-two, one-two..." Shigure said in time with the jeans being rubbed across his back, "Nothing gets the blood flowing like a rubdown with a dry towel!" I just slapped my hand to my forehead and shook it while Tohru just looked at them with relief. I could have swore I heard Yuki mumble that Shigure was an idiot.

Later that night, Tohru made a big dinner and we all joked around then after dinner, Uo challenged me to a game of checkers. We played twice and both of us won once each. After baths, Uo, Hana and Tohru retired to Tohru's room. I collapsed in the living room, exhausted from the day's efforts.

The next morning, I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast when Kyo came to get a drink of milk. Yuki walked in, zombie-like as ever. Kyo kind of looked at him in surprise as Yuki stared at him with empty eyes.

"Uh... Hey, Yuki... are you-?" Kyo started but stopped when Yuki let his head fall onto Kyo's shoulder and then I saw a shiver rise up Kyo's back.

"So, Yuki. You're have a hard time waking up as usual..." Tohru remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep movin' will ya'..." Kyo said, trying to get as far away from Yuki as possible.

"Wow, Kyo. With as much as you want to beat Yuki, you still don't try to sneak up on him when he's like this. It's very admirable," remarked Tohru as Yuki trudged on by.

"No, that's not it. It's not like that," said Kyo, getting an angry face, "He's stronger when he's half-asleep."

"Ah, so you have tried to attack him, then?" Tohru asked and I could almost see the sweat drop.

Kyo turned around, squeezing the milk carton and yelling, "Yeah, I tried! And I got beat even worse than when he's awake! Okay?! Do you know what that means?! It means that stupid, dirty little sissy-boy rat is always holding back on me!" Yuki came out of nowhere and punched him. "What gives?! I thought you were still out of it!"

"Your stupid voice woke me up," Yuki said, irritated.

"Fine! I don't care anymore, damn it! Asleep or not, it's you and me! Right now! I'm gonna mop up this kitchen with your face!" Kyo threatened.

"How can you even talk about this nonsense so early in the morning?" Yuki asked, still kind of sleepy.

"A cat and a mouse," said Hana from the doorway, making Yuki and Kyo freeze, "That's what they're like."

"You think?" Uo asked, surveying the scene.

"The way they're fighting, it's like a cat and mouse... Just like the ones in the old cartoon," Hana said.

"Oh yeah, something or other and Jerry," Uo said, "So the two of you don't get along too well, do ya'?"

"I suppose not," replied Yuki with a smile.

"Even so, this seems like a pleasant enough house... Which is good because if it had been a poor environment for Tohru to be living in... There are many things I would have to do to correct it," said Hana mysteriously, "Yes...many things."

"What... kind of... 'many things'?" asked Kyo and Yuki, a little freaked.

"But I can see that the two of you...both have fine electric signals..." Hana said, smiling but when the boys seemed a bit confused, she said, "Oh, you didn't know? That's even better, I think."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do your best to be nice..." Uo said as her and Hana hugged Tohru.

"To Tohru, we mean," Hana said.

"Oh, Uo... Hana..." said Tohru emotionally.

"Don't worry girls, I got it under control," I said, winking.

"We'll come back for another visit soon," Uo said.

"Yes, let's... I'm curious to learn more about the Sohma family's unique signals..." Hana replied.

"Okay! Now how 'bout some breakfast?" Uo said as her and Hana left the house.

"Yes, breakfast," Hana replied faintly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta be kidding! Damn girls are takin' over!" Kyo said, angrily.

"I- I know it must seem that way! But, they mean well...!" Tohru said, turning to Kyo pleadingly, "You'll see! Uo and Hana are both really, really good people! So, please..."

After a few seconds of silence where Tohru stared at Kyo and Yuki, begging them with her eyes to understand, Kyo finally said, "Fine. Whatever."

"After all, they are your friends, right?" Yuki said, smiling.

I opened the door into the living room and walked up to Shigure as I heard Tohru say, "Right!"

As she said that, the scene faded when I put my hand on Shigure's shoulder and he turned to look at me. His deep, brown eyes were the last thing I saw.


	7. That's who the voice was talking about!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well!

* * *

"I'm soooo bored!" I exclaimed, staring at the ceiling. I had only just woken up and I wanted to go back to sleep. I turned on my TV and finally got to put in the 2nd disc, 7th episode. "I get to meet Ha'ri!!" I exclaimed then danced around my room, excitedly. Finally, after calming down, I sat down at my computer and lost myself in my writing.

A few hours later, the inspiration ran dry and I just stared at the computer screen angrily. It was only 7 and I still had a couple hours before I normally went to bed. I stood up and started pacing. 2 hours 4 episodes of Fruits Basket was my final conclusion so I turned the TV back on and watched episodes 7, 8, 9 and 10. At the end of the 10th episode, I snuggled into my blankets and waited for the wonderful dream to overwhelm me once more. It took a few minutes but finally, I appeared in Shigure's house.

"Samii! Where are you?" I heard Shigure's voice seeking me out.

"I'm here Shigure, what do you want?" I turned the corner and ran into him. He transformed and I just stared down at the dog then started laughing.

"It's not funny you know," Shigure said, a little annoyed.

"Yes...it is..." I gasped out.

"Why?" He scratched behind his ear as he watched me fall to my knees, clasping my side.

"I...don't even know!" I said, finally falling onto my side and rolling around. Finally I rested right underneath his head and we stared at each other as I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. Suddenly, he changed back and I screamed then covered my eyes and rolling over so I was stomach down.

It was his turn to laugh hard. I wasn't sure if he had dressed yet so when the phone rang, he told me that I better not take my hands away from my face but he couldn't go to the phone himself. "I'm pretty sure someone would see me in all my glory," he explained.

The phone rang again. "I am not moving."

"I've covered myself up," he said. I peeked and he had a blanket over himself.

I jumped up and ran to the phone. "Sohma residence." I greeted the person.

"Is this Samii Honda?" said a slow, deep voice.

"Yes, this is her," I responded, wondering if this was Hatori but somehow it didn't sound like him.

There was some coughing on the other line then, "This is Akito." Chills ran up and down my spine at the sound of his name.

"H-Hello," I faltered.

"Are you afraid of me? I'm sorry," he said. He started coughing so badly then the phone went dead.

Later that day, Kyo came home angry, talking about cats showing up and how everyone is a follower of Yuki.

"I'm not Yuki's follower, if that makes you feel better, little brother," I said.

"I guess... At least _someone_ in this world besides me isn't brainwashed by him and what did you call me?" he asked, suddenly realizing.

"Oh, do you prefer kitty cat to little brother?" I asked him, smiling.

"I don't want either!" Kyo yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, such anger!" I said then started tickling him.

"Omigod! Hahahaha, stop! Please stop! No, anything but that! Quit tickling me!" he yelled trying to hold back the explosion of laughter but finally, it got to him and his body started quivering with the effort to get all the laughs out at once.

Later that night, we had the dinner that Tohru had made before rushing off to work. It was delicious as always and over dinner, I relayed the story to Yuki of me tickling Kyo.

"Don't tell him that!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sure I can find Yuki's ticklish spot too," I remarked, "It was just a fluke that I got it, first try with you. But Yuki doesn't seem like the ticklish sides kinda guy. I bet your armpits or even your feet are your ticklish centers Yuki."

"We'll see if you can find out," Yuki responded.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. I'll find yours as well Shigure," I promised.

"Oh, I will never fight you if you want to put your hands on me," Shigure responded nonchalantly. He knew the simplest ways to make me blush.

The next morning, I was in the kitchen, helping Tohru make rice balls for school when Kyo walked in.

"What the hell is this?! You tryin' to turn this place into a rice ball shop?" Kyo yelled, taking in all the different types of rice balls.

"Oh, good morning!" Tohru said nervously, "You're up early, aren't you?"

"No, this is when I always get up," Kyo said, reaching for a rice ball in the misses.

"No, wait!" I yelled.

As he took a bite, Tohru said, "That's a leek rice ball..."

"Why would you even make this crap?!" he spit out the rice ball then made an angry face at Tohru.

"Well, we're going to try a hit or miss stand right? So that's one of the misses. I can make something else for you, if you have any ideas," Tohru said with a smile.

The rest of the morning went okay. I tried to ignore Tohru's feeble attempts at trying to make Kyo more cheerful and like himself more. Surprisingly, her rice ball analogy actually worked with him and had me smiling at him goofily.

I went with them to their school for their Cultural Day Festival to help out even though I wasn't supposed to. Shigure said he wasn't interested. We got there and Kyo was helping with putting the stand up.

"Yuki!" yelled a couple of girls.

"Ah, yes?" Yuki turned to them.

"Guess what? We have a surprise for you Yuki! It's a present!" said the first girl.

"All the senior girls chipped in and bought it. We thought it could be the greatest thing if you could wear it today!" said the second and when Yuki inquired, they produced what looked like a dress but what they claimed was a "festival day costume" and that he should wear it. Of course, he did so he wasn't being disrespectful.

Finally, the festival peaked and then was coming to a close when we had a couple of special visitors. "Yuki!" a blonde-haired boy ran and then jumped on Yuki's shoulders saying, "Yuki, you look like a girl..."

"What the hell? What is that little brat doing here?" Kyo asked in amazement, staring at the boy.

"Oh, that's someone you know then?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Momiji, you're not to go running off by yourself," said a deep voice coming from the guy walking toward us and I suddenly understood who the strange voice was talking about. He meant Hatori! Of course!

"Yuki, Kyo, I see you're both looking well," said Hatori.

"Hatori!" Yuki said in surprise.

"Hi, there! I'm Momiji Sohma and this guy here with me's Hatori Sohma and yeah we're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives," Momiji introduced himself.

When Tohru asked Kyo if it was true, he responded, "Yeah, but never mind Momiji, what's that bastard, Hatori, doing here?" I must admit, I felt like I should defend him and was about to do so when Hatori started examining Yuki and Kyo explained, "Hatori's a doctor."

"So, why is he here?" Tohru asked.

"Couldn't we have picked a better time for this?" Yuki asked, irritated.

"We did. We had an appointment. You should know you can't skip your monthly checkup," said Hatori as Tohru and I crept forward.

"Checkup? Yuki, why would you need a checkup? Is something wrong?" inquired Tohru.

"Sort of," Yuki replied.

"Yuki's bronchial tubes are very sensitive. He used to suffer from frequent asthma attacks as a child. It's a condition he's gradually growing out of but we like to be sure. I'm assuming you're Tohru Honda and her sister Samii Honda?" Hatori asked turning to us.

"Uh, yes, nice to meet you," we both said in unison then bowed.

"Indeed, I didn't think you'd be such ordinary girls," Hatori said although his gaze lingered on me longer than normal.

"What?" Tohru asked, stunned.

"Hatori!" Yuki reprimanded but turned away as there was a scream.

"Get down from there! You're not supposed to be up there!" one of the girls from our stand said to Momiji, who was sitting on the stand.

"What do you think you're doing you little runt?" asked Kyo as he started to forcefully, pull Momiji off the stand.

"Excuse me but they need my help," said Tohru.

"Eh, I better help too," I said, rushing after her.

We helped Kyo get Momiji off the stand. I used my "tickle of doom" attack to make him let go, of course he was in fits of laughter. That was until Kyo dragged him behind a curtain and punched his head.

"Is everything OK?" asked Tohru in the midst of Momiji's whining.

"You're Tohru! Right? Tohru Honda? Did I get it right?" Momiji asked and then turned to me, "And you're Samii Honda right?"

"Yep," I said, smiling and when he asked if I knew who he was I said, "You're Momiji!"

"Ah! You remembered my name!" he clasped his hands together, "I'm so happy! Let's be friends okay? So you already know about the whole zodiac thing right?"

"Yep," we both said.

"Great! That means I can hug you both!" Momiji said, jumping at us.

"Hold it, lover boy!" Kyo said, grabbing Momiji's head.

"Aww, but they doesn't mind if I transform in front of them, do you?" Momiji said trying to get at us.

"Do you even know where you are?" Kyo asked, still restraining him.

"Kyo, you're just trying to keep them all to yourself because they're so cute, you probably hug them everyday!" Momiji accused.

"What?! Hell no! Who the hell would wanna do that?" Kyo asked, immediately letting go of Momiji's head.

"Meeee!" Momiji yelled as he jumped a us and hugged us both, sending us to the ground. There was a big puff of smoke and a yellow rabbit lay across mine and Tohru's torsos.

The kids from the school came to investigate and found Momiji's clothes. "What's going on? This is definitely weird!" I heard one of them say.

"Could it be any weirder than me? It's freakish a boy in a dress..." said Yuki, letting out a dramatic sigh, immediately drawing the attention of everyone else away from us. Tohru grabbed Momiji and I grabbed his clothes as we darted out of there and to the roof.

"You little brat! Do you know what you almost did?!" Kyo yelled and ranted and raged.

"You're going to be grounded for one week," Hatori said sternly.

"What'd I do? Tohru, Samii, they're scaring me!" Momiji said from atop Tohru's head.

"Leave them alone! It's your own damn fault!" said Kyo.

"I'm severely disappointed in you. We're only lucky Yuki was able to distract everyone," remarked Hatori. Again, I saw his gaze linger on me and I returned it full-force.

"Yeah he just had to bat those pretty eyelashes a couple ti-ahh!" a figure came out of nowhere, sending Kyo into the air.

"Next time, I'll send you off the roof," Yuki said dangerously.

"Damn rat," Kyo mumbled.

"Momiji you really do have to be more careful," Yuki said, bending down to look into Momiji's eyes.

"Indeed, you would do well to heed that advice. Now, I think it's time we went home," Hatori said, turning to the staircase.

"Aw come on! I wanna stay and talk to Tohru and Samii some more!" Momiji said.

"Yes, it'd be a shame if you couldn't stay a bit longer," I said, stepping toward him.

"Take a moment then. I'll give you that long to say your goodbyes," he said, backing away from me quickly, skepticism in his eyes.

"Ha'ri, you're so dull..." replied Momiji, his ears drooping.

"You heard him, now go home!" Kyo ordered.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot something very important. Yuki, Kyo could you stand over there for a minute," Hatori gestured over by the fence and when they were assembled there he said, "I want you to give me a very simple answer to this question...What is the last letter of the alphabet?"

As the boys said, "Z" Hatori snapped a picture and turned toward the staircase.

"Akito wanted me to take a picture while I was here. That should be a very nice shot," Hatori said, taking Momiji and going down the stairs. I was sad to see him go.

"Hatooori! Come back here!" Kyo yelled in anger then pursued him. I ran after him, hoping to have a little more time with Hatori.

"Kyo? You want something?" Hatori asked then turned to me in surprise.

"Give me that camera!" Kyo said, grabbing for the camera, which Hatori held out of his reach.

"Samii, did you want something?" he asked, turning to me, holding the camera at its highest while Kyo jumped, trying to get at it.

"Uh, I was just coming to help Kyo," I remarked shrugging.

"Yeah you're helping a lot!" Kyo yelled.

I ran forward and started tickling Hatori since that's about the only thing I can do without hurting him. I found the spot because it sent a tremor up and down his body and when I looked up, I could tell he was repressing a smile. I stepped away with a blush clearly defined on my face. Hatori walked off with one last look at me.

"What was that about?" Kyo asked me then when his eyes met mine he said, "You have a crush on Hatori don't you?"

"You have a crush on Tohru don't you?" I countered.

He didn't respond and neither did I as we made our way back to the festival. A few minutes later, Yuki and Tohru appeared, Tohru blushing madly. I looked at her in confusion and she just shook her head.

"Did you get the camera back?" Yuki asked.

Kyo glanced at me before saying, "Don't even start with me you damn rat, it wasn't any use!"

"Listen, Samii, Miss Honda, it's about Hatori. If you ever see him again, I think it's best that you avoid being anywhere alone with him," said Yuki.

"Oh, really? Why?" asked Tohru.

"It's just... It's not that Hatori himself is a bad person or anything but I told you that when I was little I transformed in front of all those other children... All of their memories had to be erased and the person responsible for that was Hatori," Yuki explained. Tohru looked horrified and I just looked away but met Kyo's eyes and saw accusation there.

"Tohru Honda of class 1-D and Samii Honda, Tohru Honda of class 1-D and Samii Honda, could you please come to the first floor conference lounge. Tohru Honda of class 1-D and Samii Honda, to the firs floor conference lounge please," said a voice over the intercom.

"Eh, I guess we'll be back," I said and lead Tohru to the conference lounge.

"Excuse me," said Tohru as we opened the door.

"I apologize for having to page you like that," said Hatori, lounging and...smoking! He continued, "But what with Yuki and Kyo there, it didn't seem we would have a chance t speak properly. Right to the point then, this is the address for the main Sohma estate. I want you two to come by together on your next days off. Samii, I hear you're a writer so it will just have to be Tohru's next day."

Tohru's inner dialogue was probably waaay different than mine. While hers was probably along the lines of, "Oh no! What am I going to do? Should I go? What if I say no? What will happen?" and mine was, "Yes! I get to spend more time with him and show him that I'm not a bad person!" as I said, way different.

"I believe the three of us have very important matters to discuss and it goes without saying, you are not to speak to this about Yuki and the others, nor are you allowed to refuse my request. Am I being clear?" Hatori went on.

"Crystal," I was the first to speak up.

"Don't worry! I'll be here to keep an eye on you and I'll keep the other one on Ha'ri," Momiji said, popping out of nowhere, "So, you should come over!"

"I didn't know you were here," Tohru mumbled.

"Momiji..." Hatori warned.

"Hey, if I was them, I would be scared to be alone with a creepy guy like you! So you're gonna come right?" Momiji asked.

I could hear Tohru whispering to herself and only I could hear her as I have grown accustomed to her random mutterings and could pick it out, "Well, I guess if Momiji and Samii are there with me I won't be quite so nervous. Still it seems so odd that he would want us to come to the Sohma estate by ourselves like this and even more odd that we're not allowed to say anything to Yuki or Kyo or Shigure..."

I stared at Hatori one last time as he stared out the window then the scene faded. I reached out my hand as soon as I woke up. But Hatori was gone. Until tonight!

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry! I know a lot of you wanted Samii and Shigure to get together! So so sorry! But I like Hatori ;-)


	8. I wish he liked me back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well!

**Listening to:** P!nk's album Missundaztood "Don't Let Me Get Me" in particular

* * *

This day needed to pass way faster. I watched the next episode and it was full of Hatori! The thought made me smile. In another couple episodes, I get to meet Hatsuharu too. He's an interesting character and I can't wait to meet him. I decided to spend the day cleaning my apartment as it had gotten rather filthy since all I do is eat and sleep lately, wanting to stay in dreamland. The problem was I didn't even know where to start and unlike Tohru, I did not have an optimistic outlook.

I had started picking my clothes off the floor when the doorbell rang. I just let the clothes fall to the floor again when I went to answer it. It was my editor. He had come _here,_ instead of waiting until the next time I came to his office, to discuss my new idea. So, we went into the kitchen which, thankfully, was clean because it was part of the two rooms that I spent most of my time lately. I fixed us some coffee and we sat at my tiny table, discussing it.

"Well, I must say that's quite a story," he responded when I finished.

"Yeah, I got the idea from a friend of mine," I said, leaning back, "Tell me, Stan, have you heard of Shigure Sohma?"

"Never," he said. I sighed with relief although somehow I knew that he hadn't, I was still a bit paranoid. "Although," he said, as if as an afterthought, "I might have heard of a story similar to this one before. Let me look into that."

I was pretty sure my heart had stopped. "Alright, get back to me before I start writing it so I don't waste my time," I said, trying to sound unaffected.

"Okay," he shrugged then took on a serious face and looked at me sternly and I knew what was coming, "Samii, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Stan!" I said, rolling my eyes, "If you're going to asked about John, we're done, I just don't know how to end it with him."

"Tell him he's a bastard and get on with your life," Stan suggested.

"Well, he is but unfortunately he has not called me for over a week now and I don't know where he is," I said and as I said it, my phone rang. Great. I answered it of course, "Samii, here."

"Samii, baby, how you doin?" John asked, trying to sound like Joey from Friends. He always did this and I had realized that it aggravated me and possibly always had.

"Cut the crap, John," I said angrily and Stan stood up suddenly, "I know where you were this weekend."

"At work?" he said, sounding scared.

"She told me," I lied.

"Sarah's a liar! Don't believe anything that bitch says!" John yelled.

"I don't believe I said anything about Sarah, but thanks for owning up," I replied, disgusted.

"Shit!" I heard him say then said, "Forgive me, baby!"

"Fuck you John. We're done," I said and slammed the phone down.

"So...uh, that was John?" Stan asked stupidly, trying to figure out what to say.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied and when Stan moved over to try to comfort me, I just shook my head and said, "Please just leave. I need to be alone."

Stan left and I went into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball and even thought it was about 5, I still fell asleep.

I woke up picking up the phone. My tears weren't gone yet so I had an argument similar to the one I had just had with John with an automated message telling me that a book at school was overdue for Tohru and slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked, standing in the doorway to the living room with Tohru behind him, looking worried. I rushed past him and into her arms, letting my tears fall.

"Samii?" Yuki asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"My boyfriend cheated on me!" I wailed into Tohru's shoulder.

"He did?" Tohru asked surprised then squeezed me to her.

"What kind of person does that?" Shigure asked, disgust in his voice. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"A sick bastard," Kyo said, appearing out of nowhere.

"It will be okay, Samii!" Tohru said, pulling my head up so I was looking at her and said, "He doesn't deserve you."

"No, he doesn't. Someone like that deserves no one," Yuki agreed.

"The scumbag," Shigure said.

Their vehement hatred toward someone they didn't even know made my love for all of them increase ten-fold. I smiled at all of them and said, "You're all so good to me. You're really like a true family." I quickly squeezed Tohru then pulled away insisting that I was fine.

"Oh, Samii, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Tohru said, taking my hand with a smile then led me upstairs to my room. She sat on my bed and said, "Okay so I'm off tomorrow and so we should go to the main Sohma estate then and see Hatori.

"Okay, Tohru. We'll tell the boys at dinner tonight," I said, realizing that since I had fallen asleep before nighttime, I had entered this world before the episode actually started. I was kind of disappointed that I had to wait longer until I got to see Hatori again. I suddenly wish I had my iPod because I wanted to drown out everything for a couple hours, blasting music into my ears.

"Alright. What will we say?" Tohru asked then pointed out, "You know, since we're not allowed to say anything to them about it."

"I dunno. We're visiting friends?" I suggested.

"Okay yeah that'd be okay," Tohru said, putting her finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Samii? What do you think Hatori wants with us?"

"I dunno but I'm scared," I had to lie. She couldn't know that I was excited to go see him.

"In truth, me too," Tohru admitted.

Later that night at dinner, we told them we'd be visiting friends tomorrow then the next day, we headed to the Sohma estate early seeing as it was a weekend. Standing outside the fence, staring at it, I was suddenly overwhelmed. It was huge! I glanced at Tohru and she looked how I felt.

"It's...so big! I guess the Sohmas must really be a large family... I wish we could've told Yuki and the others that we were coming here, especially after what he said about Hatori," I could tell Tohru was thinking out loud like she likes to do and she continued, "And then there's this Akito person- to think that we might have to meet the head of the family all by ourselves..."

"Hi!" an enthusiastic voice greeted from the top of the fence, interrupting Tohru's monologue, surprising us both and making us jump in fright.

"Momiji! I didn't see you there!" Tohru said.

"You're right on time! Go on ahead and let yourself in!" Momiji said and disappeared on the other side of the fence. We pushed open the door and Momiji said, "Come in! Come in! Welcome to the house of Sohma!"

The inside there were houses upon houses. It stretched as far as the eye could see and it all seemed like a maze but despite the amount of people that seemed to live here, no one was around. I knew it was because they were at the main house getting ready for the new year but Tohru didn't and it showed. She looked really nervous as she surveyed the area.

"C'mon... this way! I'll show you the rest of the way to Ha'ri's house," Momiji said, taking Tohru's hand and giggling. When she hesitated he said, "What? You're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not..." Tohru said with a smile.

"I like Ha'ri a lot... I think you will too, once you get to know him," Momiji said, trying to comfort her. I smiled. I already liked Hatori but they didn't need to know that.

When we got to Hatori's place Ha'ri himself said, "Please, relax. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," Tohru said aloud but then mumbled in her thinking aloud way, "So he tells me. I think that's going to be a little easier said than done. A photo graph? I wonder why he has that there? It doesn't look like he keeps any other personal things in here. And he seems to be the type of person who likes to keep up a very professional appearance. Ah! When he said he had something important to discuss with us, maybe he meant we'd done something wrong! I mean if he's concerned with appearances, someone from an important family like the Sohmas probably doesn't want to be associated with two girls that used to live in a tent... I mean, maybe we've offended him somehow without even realizing it!"

As Tohru kinda slumped forward, Momiji said, concerned, "Tohru? You don't look like you feel too good. You want Ha'ri to look at you? He is a doctor you know."

Tohru straightened up and said, "No, I'm all right! Everything's fine!"

"I am a doctor, yes, but my practice is devoted exclusively to the Sohma family and to Akito in particular. He suffers frequent illness and requires much of my time so my time is valuable," Hatori plopped into his office chair, "Straight to the point then?"

"Oh sure," I said cause Tohru looked like she was going to faint.

"Even within the Sohma family itself, there are few who know of our curse. It is exceedingly rare that a couple of complete outsiders, such as yourselves, have come to learn of it. Ordinarily, this would've been corrected at once. But thus far, it seems Akito has made an exception with you two. Tell me, do you enjoy living there, in Shigure's house?" he turned to us as he asked the question.

"Yes!" Tohru said at once.

"Very much," I added.

"All the more reason that you should leave. It would be best for you if you had nothing more to do with the Sohmas. Leave Shigure's house and return to your own family. That's only reasonable, is it not?" Hatori asked, standing back up again, "Knowing Shigure, I doubt he would ever say anything to you, but there are many dark secrets within the House of Sohma. Life among us is not as pleasant as you girls seem to believe. An evil shadow looms over this family. That is the nature of our curse."

"Evil?" Tohru asked.

"Before you come to regret having been involved with the Sohmas, leave them," Hatori said.

Momiji stood up from his chair, he said, "Say, Ha'ri, I wan to take Tohru and Samii outside and show them the gardens... That's okay right? C'mon Tohru and Samii, let's go!" He took Tohru's hand and dragged her from the room. I stood up and after staring at Hatori a little turned around and ran after them.

"It's quiet, isn't it?" Momiji asked as we walked through the gardens.

"Yeah, it's kind of spooky," I said, smiling.

"It's because everyone's at the main house getting ready for New Year's," Momiji explained, "It's a really big deal for us. It's the one time of year that we all get together, so there's a lot to do! Know what? From that tree lined road outside the gate to that main house over there, everyone who lives around here, they're all related t the Sohma family!" Momiji spun in a circle after he pointed at the road then the big house in the distance.

"All of them? That's incredible!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Shigure and Yuki? They used to live here too, a long time ago. The only ones who can live inside the gates are members of the zodiac like me, or people who know about the secret," Momiji said, starting to walk again.

We settled ourselves outside of Hatori's office and stared at the fence as Momiji started the story that I was waiting for. "Did you know Ha'ri can barely see out of his left eye?"

"Really?" I asked, looking at Momiji, who was in between me and Tohru with me on his left and Tohru on his right.

"Ha'ri had a girlfriend once, Kana. She worked as his assistant for a while and I remember, she was really nice. When she found out about Ha'ri and the zodiac and all, it didn't even bother her. She just laughed about it. They got engaged and they were going to get married. But when they told Akito, well, he got really, really angry and he said that he wasn't going to allow it. I guess his temper got out of control, cause that's when he hurt Ha'ri's eye," Momiji started then continued, "But Ha'ri didn't blame him, though. And Kana, she blamed herself. She was convinced that Ha'ri getting hurt like that was all her fault. She couldn't forgive herself and it gradually started to eat her away inside. So, Ha'ri did the only thing he could do. He erased Kana's memories. He couldn't stand to watch her tearing herself apart over him, so he made her forge that the two of them had ever been in love. Kana left... Ha'ri cried... And in spite of that, he never once blamed Akito."

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Well, because that's the curse. That's why I can understand a little bit of what Ha'ri feels. He doesn't want anyone else to end up like Kana did. He doesn't want you two to be hurt the same way she was," Momiji explained and both Tohru and I started to cry, "Huh? Tohru? Samii? Are you crying? Was it me? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, that's not it," I said.

"It's just that we were so worried about coming here. And the whole time he just wanted to help me. He was just being kind," Tohru said between her sobs.

"But after what he's been through, he's the one who deserves to be shown kindness, not us," I finished for her then a new wave of tears came.

"I'll go get something to warm us up, okay? I'll be right back. You can go inside, if you want," Momiji said then ran off.

Tohru and I stood up after taking off our shoes then it started to snow. "It's snowing," I pointed out. I turned around to go inside and Hatori was standing in the doorway. I heard Tohru give a little gasp as she saw him too. His surprise showed for a second then he covered it up and joined us standing and looking at the snow.

"I'm sorry. I guess we don't really know anything about the Sohmas," Tohru said.

"And there's no reason why you should. In fact, it would be best if you forgot whatever it is Momiji told you," Hatori said.

"Does that mean you've forgotten about her, Hatori?" I asked, turning toward him. He was standing in the exact place Momiji was sitting so he turned his head to his right to look down at me.

"It's... all in the past," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said hurriedly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I do still speak with Kana from time to time, but that's all. Now, I wonder if you ladies would be so kind as to excuse me. I believe I've said enough for one day," and he started to go back inside.

"Oh, no, please... I'd really like it if you stayed," Tohru said, "Maybe you could show us around the house." as she said that, she slipped off the edge and started to fall. I grabbed her around the waist but it only made me fall too then seconds later I felt strong arms grasp me from behind and I landed on a warm body instead of the cold hard ground. I looked up just as Hatori transformed.

I jumped up, afraid I'd squish him and stared down at the little "dragon" then started freaking out quite like Tohru was supposed to do. "Water! No! Seawater! Which one is it!? What do I do?! Hatori!" I knew he wouldn't answer though. He was falling into a dream of him and Kana. I ignored the flare-up of jealousy. I stared down at the little seahorse and he changed back into a human abruptly. Tohru and I fell back and looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Tohru asked him, a blush clearly defined on her face that I'm sure was on mine.

"We have to get him inside or he's going to get a cold or something worse," I said, "Um just keep your eyes on his face and we'll cover him up with my coat."

She nodded and we quickly covered him with my coat that was longer and thicker than hers so would be able to keep him warmer. I grabbed him from under his arms and she grabbed him from under his knees, we lifted him into his office and laid him down in the middle of the room on his own coat with mine over him. I kneeled next to him as Tohru took Kana's picture and sat outside, facing away. I bowed my head and my tears fell on my hands that were resting on my knees, which were almost touching him.

"Hatori... Please, if there's anything you can do to help him... I know I'm glad I met the Sohmas. I don't regret it. I can't imagine what my life would be like without them. You must have felt that way once too, Kana. So, if there's anything you can do to help Hatori now, please..." Tohru talked to the picture and as she said those last words, I felt Hatori sit up. Tohru and I looked at him at the same time and then both turned away with blushes on our faces.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look! No, I uh..." Tohru stuttered with embarrassment.

"We didn't know what else to do so we moved you u here to the room, where you could lay down. And I know it's not the best thing but the only thing we had to cover you up with was my coat. And I know it's dirty and all and I'm sorry but like I said it's the only thing we had..." now I was the one stammering.

"Did you see it?" he asked and I know my face turned beet red.

"No! You see, I uh..." Tohru started.

"I mean my zodiac form," Ha'ri said.

"Yes, we did, and I thought it was really cute," I said, smiling.

"It was pretty amazing to see what animal you were, but more than that, I'm really just glad you're okay," Tohru said, also smiling and when Hatori passed by her, she stood up holding out the picture and as I walked over to them she said, "Oh, here. I hope you don't mind. I sort of took it without asking."

Hatori took it, stared at it then stared out at the snow. I knew he wasn't really seeing the snow but in fact the first time he had met Kana when it was also snowing. He asked us, "Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"

I thought for a second then replied, "Let's see... It becomes spring right?" He gasped then stared at me.

"That's right! So, even when it's cold like this, I always remember that spring is on its way!" Tohru said happily.

"It's sort of neat to think about. No matter how much snow there is, it's all going to melt. It always does," I said, picking up his coat and handing it to him, "I think spring is my favorite time of year."

"Autumn's pretty nice too, and you can't have spring without it," Tohru pointed out, "Say, if you'd like, I could go in and try to find something hot to warm us up! Hm... 'Something to warm us up'? Feels like deja vu."

"Ah! Lo and behold, there they are!" said a familiar voice and Shigure walked up. I saw Hatori slip the photograph into his coat pocket.

"Shigure!" Tohru said in surprise.

"Well, I've been looking for you two. Imagine my surprise, I found a little lost bunny instead," Shigure said, pulling Momiji around. Momiji had his arms full with warm drinks.

"Momiji! Oh, I guess it wasn't deja vu. You have drinks!" Tohru said, remembering.

"Sorry it took so long!" Momiji said.

"Ha'ri," Shigure threw Hatori a drink which he caught. He had walked inside a little with his back to us but turned around as he caught the drink.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, looking at Shigure.

"Here, Tohru and Samii," Momiji said, holding out our drinks to us.

"Thank you so much!" I said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I suddenly had this feeling that Tohru was here in need of a rescue. Call it writer's intuition if you will," Shigure said, smiling.

"That's a lie. You only came to see the New Year's preparations, didn't you?" Hatori said.

"Yeah the only intuition you have with your writing is the best way to irritate your editor," I said to him.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Shigure wailed.

"Don't let them fool you," Momiji said to me and Tohru, "These two have been friends since they were kids."

"Oh, girls, have you asked Ha'ri what zodiac animal he is?" Shigure asked, turning to us.

"One more word Shigure and the entire publishing industry will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four," Hatori said vehemently. It was kind of cute and I smiled.

"Understood. My lips are sealed," Shigure said, holding up his hand as his shield.

"It's not like it's that hard to figure out," Momiji said shrugging.

"Momiji," Hatori scolded and Momiji shut his mouth.

"I don't see why it's anything you need to be embarrassed about," I said shrugging.

Shigure looked at Hatori in surprise and Hatori just hid his surprise and embarrassment behind his drink. I took a drink then smiled at him which he returned along with a look I couldn't quite understand.

As we were making our way out, I checked every window, waiting to glimpse Akito. I wanted the face to match the voice over the phone. As I searched, Shigure said, "I can see how today might have been stressful for you two, but now that it's over, Hatori's really not that bad of a guy, is he?"

And as Tohru said, "No, actually, he was really quite the gentleman," I spotted him and I think she did too cause right after I stopped, so did she. He was half hanging out his window and was draped on his windowsill. When he saw us looking at him, he disappeared into his window and out of sight.

"Let's go, girls. You'd better stay with me. It's easy to get lost in here," Shigure said, looking at us with worry. I smiled to show him we understood.

"Shigure, tell me, what is the curse exactly?" Tohru asked as she turned towards him again, "I mean, are we doing something we're not supposed to?"

"I wouldn't worry. Just keep being yourselves. That's really all you need to know," he said and we headed home. When we got there, after we declared that we were home, we went into the living room where Yuki and Kyo were sleeping in front of the TV. Shigure just whispered, "Ah, I guess sitting around the heater like that got to be a little bit too comfortable. It might be dangerous to try and wake them up. Why don't we let them sleep for a while?"

At that moment, Hatori was sitting outside with his picture of Kana. I wished that he was here with me but I knew this would take time. His trust had to be rebuilt plus the fear of me hurting like Kana did would take a long time to dissipate if ever.

"Shouldn't we make them move upstairs? They'll feel like crap in the morning if they don't move," I said, moving to wake them but Shigure just shook his head. We looked at them two smiling that's when it ended.

* * *

**AN:** PS I'm awful at the endings! . Oh well, the wonderful romance and lovey dovey stuff makes up for it right? You all love me and you know it! The next one is amazing! New Year's and we see our wonderful Hatori again! But I will not post until Monday because I have no internet over the weekend...it'd be nice to hear from you guys though! cheers,


	9. New Year's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well!

* * *

When I woke up, I checked my answering machine, which had seventeen messages on it sixteen from John trying to apologize. I had forgotten about his stupidity. One was from Stan asking if I was okay. I deleted them all and turned to my computer. I decided not to wait for Stan and just type that story anyway. I turned on my iTunes and loaded up some loud music to drown out everything and wrote all day, stopping only to eat some Ramen noodles for lunch then dinner.

It was almost time to go to bed so I shut down my computer and watched the next episode. It was the New Year's episode. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I wanted the boys to stay with her but if I was there then they wouldn't come back cause she wouldn't be alone. Finally it was time for sleep again and I went into the world where John nor Stan could reach me.

It was the day before New Year's and it was cleaning time. Everyone was doing their part. Even Hana and Uo came over to help. I had barely seen anyone all day except for when Yuki accidentally put his hand through the door, Kyo got mad and asked if he could do anything right.

Yuki merely responded, "You're the last person I want to hear from."

Kyo, getting angry again said, "What does that mean? You trying to start something?"

Uo walked into the room, dusting and said, "Quit horsing around you two."

"Who asked you, you dirty bitch?!" yelled Kyo, which got the dusting rag, wrapped around his head.

"You gonna talk to me like that after I came here today to help you out of the goodness of my heart?!" Uo asked.

I swatted Uo away and smacked Kyo's head, "Watch your language, little brother."

"Stop calling me that!" he said, scowling.

"No," I responded simply and walked off, sweeping the dirt out of the room and onto the ground.

Shigure was walking into his study to discover his editor, Mii, was in there and she said, "Shigure, I need the last 500 pages of your book. I already had to make excuses to the print shop to get them to wait until today. I mean we can't release a book with the last half of the pages blank! It would be the--" Shigure slammed the door in her face. He was sneaking away when he was asked to help carry the bookshelf the boys were trying to move. He asked Mii to help carry it then snuck off as they were moving it outside. They got to the door when Mii realized he was gone and released her hold on it to run off after him. That made the bookshelf fall over onto the door that Tohru had just repaired.

I was following Shigure around to monitor what he was doing. He was in the kitchen, snacking when Mii found him again. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, I was just feeling a bit hungry--" Shigure said, rubbing the back of his head.

"500 pages not five, 500! I need them now! You don't have time to be hungry!" Mii said, holding her hand in his face, fingers spread.

"Of course, of course! I'll get right on that. But one thing before I start..." he said, backing away from her and I saw the smirk on his face before he even said it, "I just need one little favor- could you hold your hands out for me? Once I see that, I'll be able to write, no problem."

"Is that a fact?" Mii asked, suspicious and when he nodded, she held her hands out vertically and parallel.

"Now, just put your head down a bit," Shigure instructed and when she did, he announced, "Donations for the poor beggar girl!" Then he snuck off, chuckling.

I walked through the living room where Tohru was fixing the door yet again. Uo suggested she just go do her shopping. Shigure offered to help carry her things but was dragged into his study by Mii and I followed.

He sat there, sitting in various positions while humming to himself, clearly trying to think. Mii got aggravated and said, "Your hands! Your fingers! Start moving them! Write!"

"It's strange. For some reason, with you standing over my shoulder like this... well.. It's stifling my creative spirit. The ideas aren't flowing through the pen like they should..." Shigure said, staring at Mii over his shoulder, taking no notice of me sitting on the other side of his desk, leaning against the bookshelf with my feet propped up on a stack of newspapers, staring at their exchange.

"I don't want ideas! I want ink! This is no time for you to be worrying about creative spirit!" Mii yelled, obviously getting really annoyed. Who wouldn't?

Shigure stood up and said, "Perhaps I should go and search for quiet inspiration."

"Alright, I'm leaving. But you'd better be writing when I come back!" she said and true to her word, left.

Shigure smiled at me then said, "Want to help make a duplicate of me?"

"You really are a pain in the ass, don't you know that?" I asked him, helping him to pick up things that would help to look like him.

"I know," he said as we crept out of his study and outside where he started to trim the bushes. That's where she found him and dragged him back to his study like she did before. Somehow, he gave her the slip again but we ended up back in his study and he started to make a kite.

"What would you do if I told her you already had the pages finished?" I asked Shigure as he sat making his kite.

He looked up in surprise and asked, "How did you know?"

I couldn't tell him because I'd already watched this day go by when I was actually awake so I settled on, "I saw you writing yesterday. Quite hastily in fact. Probably so you'd have it done by today just so you could do this to her."

"Don't ruin my fun! You'll be just like Ha'ri!" he said, crossing his arms and pouting. I almost wanted to say that I would like to be like Ha'ri but held it in.

"Okay, I'll let you have your fun. You're so mean to her," I said as the topic of conversation came in.

"Shigure! Are you distracting him?!" Mii asked glaring at me.

"No, she's just giving me company. Mii, can you hand me that newspaper?" Shigure said, pointing at the paper in the corner.

"Ah, research materials! You're working so hard!" Mii said, handing him the paper.

"Of course I am!" he said, starting to cut equal lengths in the newspaper, "I have to get ready for New Year's too you know."

Mii looked down and noticed the kite then screamed in frustration. After he had applied the tails, he took it from him then ran off. He chased her around the yard while dinner was being ready but when she ran up the hill, he gave up the chase, opting to stay with us and eat. By the time we sat down to eat, Mii returned and joined us at Shigure's request.

After dinner, Shigure was walking to his study saying, "Ah, I'm so full! Now I can spend the rest of the year without a care in the world..."

Mii ran up behind him saying, "You can't say that until after you finished your manuscript!"

"Still, you can't deny the soba was delicious," Shigure pointed out.

"Now you listen to me! This situation is critical here! Don't you understand? You have a deadline to meet! You can't afford to waste time on silly things like soba noodles or New Year's..." she started her rant but Shigure interrupted her.

"In fact, I think I'd eat it everyday if it weren't for what it did to my nails..." he said, staring at his fingernails.

"Nails?" Mii asked, being suckered in.

"Well, if you eat too much soba, your fingernails start to smell funny, don't they?" Shigure asked with his hands behind his back. When Mii smelled her nails, he held a sign in the shape of a heart he had gotten out of no where right above her head, "Ahh, Mii... you're such a good sport."

She sank down to the floor and started mumbling. I sat down next to her, trying to think of something comforting. "I know he's an asshole... I have to live with him and I'm sorry for you."

"It's hell... I'm in hell... I just know it... eternally damned... fire and brimstone... burning flesh... 'abandon all hope'..." she mumbled as Uo stepped out into the hall and walked toward us.

She held out a thick envelope and said, "Hey. The writer guy asked me to give this to you."

"Hm?" Mii lifted her head, took the envelope and looked at the front that had For Mii written on the front. She turned it around, opened it and lifted a bunch of papers out of it. "You mean it was finished? Why didn't he just tell me? Why-y?" She burst into tears.

I stood up and said, "Because, like I said, he's an asshole." Then I walked off to go talk to Tohru. I had just had a brilliant idea. "Tohru! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" she said and set down the plates she was carrying into the kitchen to come talk to me.

"Listen, I got a call from my editor today and he said he wants me to catch a flight tonight over to his office. He said it was urgent. I'm afraid if I don't, I might lose my place there at the publishing company," I explained with my arm around her shoulder, "But you'll still be here with the guys so it'll be all right!"

"Oh...sure..." she said then walked into the kitchen in a daze. I knew she wasn't all right because as far as she knew, the boys were leaving but I knew otherwise.

I spent the rest of the night, after Hana and Uo left, pretending to pack for the trip. I headed downstairs and said goodbye to everyone and headed out. I figured I'd just get a room in a hotel or something. On my way down the sidewalk, my foot landed somewhere awkward and I fell over. Pain shot up and down my leg but it was focused in my ankle. I sat there for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I pushed myself up and started to hobble down the sidewalk even though every time I stepped down on my right foot, the pain throbbed in my ankle. So I sat down on the sidewalk again as soon as I crossed the street at an intersection.

I heard familiar voices from behind me and saw the three boys coming. "...as she is, if there was a way to choke on rice, she'd find it," I heard Kyo say.

"Don't even joke about that!" Yuki reprimanded.

"You two... you sound like a couple of old ladies, the way you worry," Shigure said, "Don't get me wrong, I understand your concern for Tohru but you already made the decision to go back to Sohma house."

"Now hold on! Who said I was concerned?" Kyo asked obviously embarrassed.

"Stop talking nonsense! Let's go!" Yuki said as he and Kyo stalked past Shigure.

"Oh! Now that I think about it... there was an article in the evening paper about a rash of burglaries in the neighborhood... the burglar is still at large or so they say," Shigure said turning around with a smile on his face and the two boys froze instantly.

"Funny... I didn't read that in today's paper," I said from about ten or twenty feet away. The boys looked up in surprise and saw me sitting there. "You know if you two stand there in the middle of the street like that..."

"You'll get run over..." Hana said from behind Shigure.

All three boys jumped in shock and let out a little scream. "O-oh, Saki. What a pleasant surprise." Shigure said nervously. I stood up and limped my way over before collapsing on the sidewalk again. Shigure continued, "Can we help you with... something?"

"Yes... Perhaps," Hana said.

"Are you looking for Tohru, maybe? ...She's still at the house. We were just on our way to visit our family," Shigure said.

"I see... Then for her, this will truly be a lonely New Year's..." Hana said sadly, "Until now, Tohru, her mother and sister have always spent New Year's Ever together... But this is the first year since her mother's death and Samii has to go to her editor's for fear of her job... This is the first new year she will ever see without her loving family at her side..." Hana continued even more dramatically, "Instead, she will have to spend this night alone. I offered to stay with her but she wouldn't hear of it... She just smiled and told me I should be with my own family... But what about her? What family does she have tonight? And how will she feel, sitting there by herself, remembering all of the New Year's she shared with her family, and will never share again with her mother. How will she feel when the New Year's bells begin to chime, the same bells she used to stay up late to hear with her family... Do you really think she'll be unaffected by that? Do you really think she'll be all right?" Hana finished.

Kyo started to stand and bumped his head into Yuki's cheek and Shigure said, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"What are you doing? You know Akito's just gonna get pissed!" Kyo said angrily.

"And what about you? I wouldn't want to keep Kagura waiting..." Yuki said, smirking.

They both walked back in the direction of the house at the same time and Kyo said back, "Shut up! Why don't you go see her if you're so worried about it?"

"I'm busy," Yuki replied.

"Um, where are you two going?" Shigure asked, staring at them.

"I'm going home," they replied at the same time then raced off towards home.

"So, Saki. I'm suddenly under the distinct impression that you had all of this planned out," Shigure said, looking at her.

"I didn't really know what would happen if I came..." Hana said, staring after the boys, "I only knew that I wanted to do something for Tohru. And that is all." With that, she swept away, walking towards her own home, "I wish you pleasant electric waves, this coming year."

"I'm not sure what to make of that one," Shigure mumbled then seeing me said, "Oh, Samii, what have you done to yourself?"

"Misstepped. It hurts like hell," I said, gesturing to my ankle.

"I could take you to Ha'ri, he could set it and everything so you could get on your plane then to a hospital in the town you're going to," Shigure offered.

"Um, okay... would Ha'ri do that for me? He distinctly said that he was exclusive to the Sohmas," I said, trying to stand again.

Shigure put his hands in my armpits and lifted me up. "Something tells me that he will help. I think you can put your arm around my shoulders and I'll put mine around your waist and not transform." he suggested then slipped his arm around my waist and in fact he didn't transform. I smiled at him and put my arm around his shoulders. He helped me hobble all the way to their estate. It's a good thing I didn't really need to catch a flight cause I'm sure I would've missed it by now. I sat on the ground outside until, with labored breathing, Hatori rushed outside and composed himself when he spotted me.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down next to me and examining my ankle.

"I misstepped and tripped. I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain but it still hurts," I said.

He gently massaged the ankle and whenever I winced he'd stop immediately and apologize. And every time he did that, I had to tell him that it was okay and to continue.

"So... Shigure told me that you split up with your boyfriend because he cheated on you..." Hatori said, obviously trying to make small talk but also wanting to know.

"Yeah... maybe I just wasn't good enough huh?" I said finally voicing my worries about the whole ordeal.

Hatori's head snapped up and he said, with agitation, "Don't ever say that!"

"Um...okay..." I said, watching his fingers maneuver around my ankle.

Finally, he wrapped my ankle up from foot to the top of my ankle. It was supposed to make sure that there wasn't as much pressure on the ankle.

"Now, when you get to the airport, sit down immediately. You should stay off your ankle as much as possible, okay?" he said, standing up and offering his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you without your normal doctor attire on," I pointed out, "You look really good in robes."

He blushed and pretended to dig through his bag then he brought out more wrappings and a sample of some painkiller, "Do you want me to prescribe you painkillers?"

"No, I'll be okay. I have a high pain tolerance," I said, smiling.

"Okay, well take those now. I've given you extra wrappings for when you take a shower..." then the mention of me in the shower, made him blush and he had to take a few seconds before he continued, "So make sure you wrap it tight enough or else it won't work."

"Right. Thank you so much Ha'ri," I said, bowing. He blushed a little when I used his nickname.

"You're very welcome," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling an awkward smile. We were kind of leaning toward each other and we were only a few inches from each other at first. I looked into his green-gray eyes and he stared back into mine. We were slowly leaning towards each other when someone started opening the gate. We jumped away from each other when Shigure stepped out.

"I've talked to Akito about Yuki and Kyo. He was very unhappy. I see you've tended to Samii," he said and looked at my ankle.

"Yes, he was very gentle and I feel a lot better now that it has support," I said, noticing that when I had jumped away from Hatori that pain didn't shoot up and down my leg but just throbbed dully in my ankle.

"Yes, well, Ha'ri, I think they're going to start introductions now and you wouldn't want to be gone when they introduce you," Shigure said, smiling at the both of us.

"Okay, I'll be right in, let me gather my things," Hatori said, avoiding my eyes.

"All right, see you in there. Have a happy New Year's Samii," Shigure said, winking before disappearing behind the gate once more.

A few seconds of silence passed before I said, "You know, I didn't think you'd help me when I came here."

"Why not?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, you made it blatantly obvious the last time we saw each other that you only dealt with the Sohmas," I explained, shrugging.

"Yes, well, I make special exceptions for my friends," he said.

I went over and helped him gather the things he had thrown out of his bag when he was searching for wrappings. We both reach for the stethoscope and his hand landed on mine. It was rather cliché but when we looked at each other, my heart started pounding. We leaned in and he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Friends? Is that all we are?" I asked when I pulled away.

"I wouldn't say that," Hatori said.

"You better go," I said, standing up.

"Yes, I don't want to get in trouble. When will you be back? Will I be able to see you soon?" he asked, picking up his bag.

I smiled at his eagerness and said, "I dunno when I'll be back but you can be sure we will see each other very soon." I leaned in and kissed his cheek then set off, knowing that the next episode, we met Haru but Hatori comes over to treat Yuki when he has an attack.

When I got to the hotel, I dropped all my stuff on the floor and stared out the window. When the sun rose, I wished for him then my vision faded

* * *

**AN:** SQUEAL I was smiling as I wrote this! Hatori makes me happy. He's like a lost puppy but he's not cause he's the dragon! Even though he's a seahorse. Which is still adorable! Hehehe! And, yeah, I get it, Hatori wouldn't really give in that easy but it's all romantic and stuff so shut up! See you all later!


	10. Meeting Hatsuharu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well!

* * *

**AN:** Okay so my "n" key has been sticking so if a word looks weird, add an n in there somewhere and it'll probably make sense. I've tried to find all of them but who knows...

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell and dragged myself to the front door after throwing on some sleep clothes. I looked through the peek hole and saw Stan waiting so I unlocked the deadbolt ad the lock on the door then opened the door and looked at him. He stared back.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I only called you a million times last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said warily.

"I've been sleeping," I replied, gesturing to the PJ pants and the tank top I had thrown on.

"You sleep a lot," Stan remarked then said, "Can I come in?"

"Such is the life of the creative mind," I said, smiling at the quote from Fruits Basket, then opened the door all the way so he could walk in.

He came in and said, "Okay you are going to get dressed and I'm going to take you out today. You need to not be stuck inside the house all day."

"I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. If you take me somewhere, it better be to take me to get ice cream," I said, crossing my arms.

Somehow he convinced me to go out and we hung out all day. You'd think it'd be weird, being with my "boss" of sorts but he's a cool guy. No where near comparison to Hatori of course but a good friend. I got back to my house around 9 and went into my room, diving into bed.

I woke up sitting with Shigure in his study. It was about nighttime and Shigure was getting ready to go take his bath. He turned to me with suggestion written across his face and said, "You know you could join me if you want."

"No thanks," I said and went into the living room where Tohru and Yuki were watching TV.

When Shigure got out of the bath, he said, "Hey! I'm out of the tub... Who's in next? Yuki?"

"No, I think I'll skip it today," Yuki said, staring at the TV.

"Ugh! How can you stand to be so dirty?" Shigure asked, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Just once, I'd like to knock him through the roof," Yuki mumbled.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Tohru asked him.

"Well, no. I think I might be coming down with a cold," Yuki responded.

"A cold?!" Tohru jumped up and felt his head, "You do have a bit of a fever."

"Well, it's best to treat these things early! Take some medicine, get some rest, all that..." Shigure said then started digging through a random drawer, "I think I have just the thing right here."

"Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow Yuki," I suggested.

"No, I don't think it'll come to that," Yuki reassured.

"Are you sure? We are supposed to do our endurance run..." Tohru said, looking at him with worry.

"God! I hate those! It's like torture," I said dramatically.

"An endurance run, huh?" Kyo asked from the doorway where he had appeared.

"Yeah you didn't know?" Tohru asked, looking at him.

"The endurance run: a set distance, a certain time to beat... In other words, it's a race!" Kyo said excitedly the pointed at Yuki, "All right, rat boy, tomorrow we find out who's the fastest!"

"Um, Kyo, Yuki's starting to come down with a cold..." Tohru informed him.

"Well, you better give him something to eat and put him to bed cause he's not getting out of this one!" Kyo instructed.

"Here take one of these..." Shigure held out a package of cold medicine, "And all joking aside, remember, if you strain your body too much, you'll transform. Don't overdo it."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Tohru whispered to me, "I'd feel much better if he stayed home tomorrow and got some rest..."

The next day, the three of them headed off for school even though it was obvious Tohru really didn't want Yuki to go. After they left, I wandered around the house trying to find something to do. Today Tohru would meet Hatsuharu and I debated going to meet him with her but decided against it. He would end up here anyway.

"Shigurrrreee!" I whined, laying on my back with my feet up on the wall in his study.

"Yes?" Shigure asked, turning away from his writing and towards me.

"I'm incredibly bored!" I said, looking at him, "Entertain me!"

"What about Ha'ri?" Shigure asked with a smirk.

"What?!" I said, blushing.

"Isn't he your entertainment?" Shigure asked smiling.

"Okay one, I didn't mean that kind of entertainment," I said, holding up a finger then held up another while saying, "And two, do you see him here?"

"So, what's up with you two?" he asked, returning to his work.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean, I like him and all but I dunno... will he be able to invest fully in a relationship after Kana?" I asked, letting my legs fall and sitting up.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," Shigure said, smiling.

"I don't even know if he likes me back," I claimed, pushing away the memory of New Year's.

"Oh I would know about that," Shigure said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, standing and walking over to him then kneeling next to him.

The phone rang and he jumped up then ran into the hall to answer it. I crossed my arms and glared at him when he came back in a little while later.

"What'd I do?" he asked, turning to his work.

"Shigure! Samii! Could you come help us?" I heard Tohru yell.

We ran into the other room and there was Tohru, Kyo and... a cow with Yuki on its back.

"Oh, Haru, this is Samii, Samii, this is Hatsuharu," Kyo introduced, "Samii is Tohru's older sister."

"So, you came all the way here looking like that, did you?" Shigure asked, trying to hold back laughter as we stared at the cow.

"It's not funny!" said Kyo angrily.

We brought Yuki to his room and laid him in his bed. "There. We'll let him sleep for a while," Shigure said, "Looks like it was just a mild attack. He still has a slight fever, but he'll be all right."

"Thank goodness!" Tohru said happily.

"Sorry for the scare, Tohru. But it's really okay. You can go back to school now," Shigure said smiling.

"Oh no-- I mean, school is important but I just wouldn't feel right going back when I know that he's lying here sick..." Tohru said, looking at Yuki as he lay on the bed, still out cold, "I'm sure Mom will understand if I miss a day. And besides-- I feel a little bit responsible... I should've asked him to stay home today. His cold might not've gotten this bad."

"I'll tell you what. How about I go to the school and pick up your things for you," Shigure offered with a smile.

"You really don't have to go to all that trouble..." Tohru said.

"No, no, no trouble at all..." Shigure assured, then turned to Kyo, "In the meantime, Kyo, why don't you call Hatori?"

"Huh? Why do I gotta do it?" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Watch yourself, though. Hatori's a bit overworked these days, so he's probably not in the best of moods. From what I hear, practically the entire family has come down with the flu..." Shigure warned.

Haru changed back and said, "I'll call him." Tohru and I turned around with Tohru freaking out of course. Haru walked towards the stairs, "Where's the phone again?"

"Damn it! Put some clothes on first!" Kyo ordered.

Haru changed and I went downstairs to see Shigure off. He turned as he was leaving and said, "Well, I'm off. Take good care of Yuki while I'm gone."

"You are _so_ selfless," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I know," he smiled and left and I was pretty sure I heard him muttering, "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"

When I came back in, Haru was on the phone with Ha'ri. He was saying, "Mm-hm. I understand... R-Right. Samii? Yeah she's right here.

He handed me the phone. I just stared at it then at him and Kyo who were staring at me expectantly. So I brought the phone to my ear and said, "This is Samii."

"Hi, how are you?" I heard Ha'ri's deep voice on the other line.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine."

"I have a favor to ask of you. Don't let Hatsuharu leave the house until I get there okay?" he asked and I glanced at Haru.

"Understood, I will be very watchful," I replied.

"Good girl. See you soon," he said then the phone went dead.

As I replaced the phone on its hook, Kyo said, "What was that about?"

"He wants me to make sure Haru doesn't leave again," I responded.

"Yeah he sounded mad at me for some reason... Strange huh?" Haru said, nodding.

"That's what happens when you disappear for three days," Kyo said, "So, what now? I guess we got that damn rat taken care of... Wanna finish our fight?"

"Nah, forget it..." Haru responded, shocking Kyo, "You really have gotten stronger, Kyo. I think I need more training."

Kyo put Haru in a head lock and said, "You think you can pick a fight and then just walk away whenever you feel like it? Huh?! Just cause you changed back to 'White Haru' doesn't mean you get--"

Tohru had walked into the room and she chose this moment to interrupt, "So... you're not 'Black Haru' anymore?"

"Uh...no," Haru responded awkwardly.

"I'm sorry... It's just, you seem like a completely different person..." Tohru said.

"How's Yuki?" Haru changed the subject.

"He's still sleeping," Tohru said.

"Don't attack him while he's passed out, Kyo," Haru reprimanded.

"Shut up! What good does it do me if I beat him with a cheap trick like that?! The day I knock that damn rat on his tail it's gonna be fair and square!" Kyo proclaimed, obviously pissed off then headed toward the door, "Aw forget it, I'm going back to school." With that, he slammed the door and left.

Tohru, Haru and I went into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Yuki when Haru asked, "Yuki and Kyo, do they still get in fist fights every day?"

"No, but they argue just about every time they see each other," Tohru replied, dumping ice into a pack.

"Huh. Well that means they're getting along a little better, at least... It wasn't long ago that the idea would've seemed pretty hopeless," Haru said

"No, hopeless?" I asked.

"That's how it seemed... But I can tell they've both changed since then... There used to be so much tension between them, if they were in the same room you could feel it in the air..." Haru said, sadly, "Things seem much more relaxed now. It could be because you two are here..."

"No, I doubt we've made that much of a difference..." Tohru said, blushing.

"Well, I can't prove that yet. But I haven't been around enough to see what's going on. But I guess the reason isn't really important. I'm just glad to see they're doing better..." Haru said and we started up the stairs when he said, "Especially Yuki... He was my first love, after all. Nothing against Kyo. Yuki is just very special to me... Although when we were kids, I couldn't stand him. I hated his guts."

Tohru balked, dropped the ice, and said, "Oh... Really? Why?"

"Because he's the Rat... It's in the old story, right? How the rat rode on the cow's back to the zodiac banquet," Haru replied as we walked into Yuki's room, "I used to hate that story when I was a little kid... The Cow... the Cow was a stupid fool...letting the Rat use him like that... That's what all the adults used to tell me anyway... I know they were probably half-joking when they said it...still, I couldn't help but feel I was the one they were laughing at, calling stupid... And after hearing it over and over, I had so much anger towards that Rat bottled up inside that I couldn't contain it. I started losing my temper over the tiniest things... I guess that's when my 'Black' personality first began to appear," Haru looked like he was going to cry and I almost hugged him then mentally slapped myself, he continued, "It got to be too much for my parents to handle, so they had me take martial arts lessons, hoping that would give me a way to vent... It really didn't help like they thought it would... I enjoyed the training itself but even there, it seemed I was getting laughed at a lot. And then one day... I happened to bump into Yuki. The truth is up until then, I had never even said a word to him. The only time we ever saw each other was at New Year's... But that day, seeing him sitting there, all of my anger began to swell up at once. I exploded."

"Did Yuki hit you or anything?" I asked.

"No actually when I told him it was his fault that everyone called me a fool and an idiot he simply asked me if it was true. If it was true that I was a fool. When I told him I wasn't he just said he didn't think so. After that interaction, I began to lose my temper less and less. Yuki had finally allowed me to vent the anger that had filled me up for so long. It felt as though my heart had suddenly been set free. I was surprised. In every possible way, Yuki was different from the person I imagined him to be. It's true. Until that point, it never occurred to me that he could be anything other than the mean rat and to think... If I hadn't met him that day... That's all I'd see even now and then I'd really be a fool..." Haru finished.

"That's a wonderful story!" Tohru exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"I was surprised today too... seeing Yuki next to you, with that little smile on his face. That was a first for me... He never smiled like that when he lived at the main house..." Haru said, observing Yuki, "That's why I was thinking, maybe it's your influence that's helped him to soften up a bit..."

"Oh, no that can't be! I'm sure it's something else! I mean, I don't know what I could have done that would be so great--" Tohru almost started on her panicky rants when Haru interrupted.

"I can prove it to you," Haru said, "When he wakes up, trying calling him by his nickname once, I'll bet it cheers him up."

Yuki came to a little after that and said slowly, "Uh... Miss Honda?"

"Hi. Welcome back," Tohru said, kneeling down next to him as Haru and I stood behind her.

"That's right! I was... I hope I wasn't any trouble..." Yuki said, sitting up quickly.

"No, it's all right... Hatsuharu transformed and carried you here on his back," Tohru said calmly.

"Well... thank you. It must've been a sight..." Yuki said awkwardly.

"No... I didn't mind at all. You were asleep by the time we got home... And since then I've been telling Tohru and Samii the story of why I like you..." Haru said, blushing.

Yuki frowned and said, "What is that the only thing you could think of to talk about? I at least hope you didn't bore them with too many details..."

"They seemed interested..." Haru said, downhearted.

"It's okay. It was a very nice story... 'Prince' Yuki..." Tohru said, pausing before saying his name.

"Yes, well, don't pay any attention to Haru he-" Yuki started but when he realized what Tohru said, blushed and transformed into a rat.

"There, you see... It doesn't work at all when I say it..." Tohru said.

I caught Haru's eyes and smiled at him which he returned.

"Hello?" we heard Ha'ri come in downstairs and I went down there to get him.

"He's upstairs in bed," I said and started to pull him upstairs when he pulled back on my hand so I almost ran into him.

"How've you been?" he asked me.

"I've been good," I said, trying to hold back my smile.

"Listen, Shigure called me earlier..." he started but we heard Tohru and Haru coming down the stairs so he released my hand and we started up them.

In Yuki's room, Yuki got scolded for doing the endurance run when he already had a cold. Around six, Shigure and Kyo came home and instantly transformed. It turned out they had been sitting outside playing card games with the gym teacher and three other students. Ha'ri shook his head in frustration as we sat next to their animal forms.

"That's what you get for sitting out in the freezing air for hours playing Old Maid," Haru told them.

I locked eyes with Ha'ri and smiled sadly as the scene faded.

* * *

**AN:** Like I said, my n key is sticking and it's pissing me off. So I apologize if there are misspelled words.


	11. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well!

**AN: ** I don't really want to write the waking up part and go straight to the Fruits Basket part so we'll say she spent the day writing and watching TV.

* * *

**Read the AN!**

When I woke up, I was laying in front of the TV which was playing some Valentine's Day special. Shigure walked in and sat beside me. I glanced at him then said, "Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"I'm taking a break," he responded.

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day," I said, sitting up.

"Yes, yes, you too... So... have you talked to Ha'ri today?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I blushed then said, "No I have not, thank you," I said, staring at the TV.

"Why not? Isn't this a very important day for couples?" Shigure asked.

"We're not a couple," I protested, "I don't think he likes me that way to tell you the truth." I just thought that New Year's was a fluke of sorts. It was a holiday and maybe he was tipsy or something.

"Believe what you want," Shigure said.

"Kyo! Come back here!" we heard Kagura yell.

Kyo, Kagura and Yuki came into the living room and sat around the heater. Shigure smiled at them and said, "Ah, Kagura, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"It's Valentine's Day, silly," Kagura said with a big smile, "It's a very important day for lovers to be together.

Shigure smiled at me in response to her statement as Kyo said, "You aren't going to find any lover in this house."

"Kyo, behave, I don't want the house getting, you know, smashed," Shigure said.

"Damn it! I should've left on that journey sooner!" Kyo berated himself, "How was I supposed to know today was Valentine's?"

"It's called a calendar," Yuki said as if it was obvious.

"So, did you give him chocolates?" Shigure asked Kagura.

"Well, I tried but he won't take them from me, watch," Kagura mumbled then brought out a giant chocolate heart and proclaimed, "Happy Valentine's Day, kyo! A chocolate heart stuffed full of my love! All for you!"

"Keep it!" Kyo said, "What man in his right mind would eat that girly sugary crap?"

"Um...excuse me... But Kyo, do you really not like chocolate?" Tohru asked from the doorway with her hands behind her back.

"No, I hate it!" Kyo said.

"Shut up and eat it!" Kagura ordered then tried to force Kyo to eat her chocolate.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked, staring at whatever Tohru had behind her back, "I don't suppose those are chocolates you have hidden behind your back?"

Tohru laughed nervously then said, "Well, I did have some here I wanted to give everyone. I guess I forgot to ask if everyone likes chocolate. You know silly me." She play punched herself in the head.

"Miss Honda... I would love some chocolate," Yuki said with a smile.

Tohru brightened and gave Yuki his then gave one to Shigure and then one to Kagura. She laid out the ones for Hatori, Haru and Momiji. "Oh, but I guess I should've made sure they even like chocolate..." Tohru said about Ha'ri, Haru and Momiji.

"Oh, don't let what Kyo said bother you. You see, he thinks he's being manly but really, he has no idea what true manliness is," Shigure said, consoling Tohru, "A real man would've eaten the chocolate without all of this fuss. To refuse a gift... To trample on another person's heart like that... It falls short of being a human being let alone a man."

"Oh no! I should've known to get something besides chocolate. Like fist crackers or thunder rice cakes or... something more manly-sounding that he would've liked," Tohru said, coming to Kyo's defense.

"Those sound delicious too..." Shigure said awkwardly.

"Fine... I just gotta eat it? So... I'll eat it!" Kyo said, taking the chocolate heart and stuffing his face.

"Uh, you're going to get a stomach ache," I said nervously.

"Are you all right?" Tohru asked when he was done. He just chewed silently then stuck his hand out toward her. She stared at him then smiled and placed his chocolates in his hand.

Later, Kagura said goodbye to Kyo then Shigure, Tohru and I headed to the main house to give the other three their chocolates.

"Here! Ha'ri! I've got you some Valentine's chocolates!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice as Tohru and I were obscured behind him. Ha'ri slammed the door in his face.

I stood in front of Shigure and knocked again. When Ha'ri opened the door again, I pouted and said, "Why'd you slam the door on me?"

"It wasn't slammed on you but on Shigure," he assured me.

"I was just kidding! They're from Tohru! Can we come in?" Shigure said.

"Idiot," Ha'ri mumbled.

When we were about to leave, Ha'ri grabbed my hand and asked to talk to me. I looked at Shigure and Tohru then nodded at Ha'ri and walked a little bit away from them two. "Listen, Samii, Shigure called me a while ago and said that you two had talked about me."

I blushed, lowered my head and said, "Um, yes, we did."

"I like you a lot, Samii. I just need time to sort out these weird feelings okay?" Ha'ri said lifting my face up so I was looking at him.

"...Okay..." I said staring into his eyes. Then he let go, bid farewell and left. So, we walked home.

Then somehow, a month went by. I suppose because a month goes by in the anime and I don't think my body could sleep for a month without Stan or someone getting extremely worried. So it seemed when I fell asleep on Valentine's Day, I woke up on March 13th. Grandpa called that day and told me that someone from the school had called and Tohru hadn't paid next month's dues towards her class field trip. I told him that Tohru wouldn't let him pay and that I would help her instead. I talked to him for a while about how life was going.

Tohru went to work right after school and when she came home, Momiji was here. He greeted her at the doorway and dragged her into the living room. When Kyo came out of the bathroom, Momiji said, "Someone just got out of the bath! Kyo-oh!"

"I swear, it bugs me every time you open your mouth!" Kyo said, grinding his fists into Momiji's head.

"Momiji, I made you a snack if you're hungry," Tohru said, coming in with a tray.

"Oh, I am," Momiji said happily.

"You see? Like I said, every time!" Kyo yelled again.

When we had all settled down, Shigure said, "So Momiji, have you told us to what we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Nope, not yet," Momiji said then stood up with his finger in the air, "I have a question of Tohru! I'll bet you don't know what day it is tomorrow."

"Uh...tomorrow... it's March 14th, right?" Tohru asked.

"Right! And March 14th is White Day," Momiji explained, "So tomorrow I'm giving you a present. It's a trip to a Hot Spring!" Tohru jumped back in surprise as Momiji continued, "I call it 'Me and Tohru's Super-Relaxing Hot Spring Steam Trip!'"

"I don't think you have to name it," Shigure said.

"A hot spring? Which one?" Yuki asked.

"You know, there's that one the Sohmas run," Momiji said.

"I don't know... An invitation to an expensive sounding place like a hot spring? I couldn't accept. I'd just be asking for it," Tohru said, worried.

"You know Tohru, it's just a hot spring. It's not like he's whisking you away to Paris or anything like that. It would be a real shame to turn it down," Shigure pointed out, "You sould go! It'l be a good chance to get away from it all, relax..."

"I thought you'd be happy to go..." Momiji said, sounding sad.

"No, I am happy, thank you," Tohru said with a smile.

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too," Momiji said happily.

"Why don't you try asking before you start making plans for everyone!" Kyo ordered.

"Aw, go with us, go with us!" Momiji said, pulling on Kyo's shirt.

"No! And whining like that isn't going to change my mind!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki? Will you go with us?" Momiji asked warily.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Yuki said, smiling.

"Yay! Yay!" Momiji said, smiling but when Kyo said he definitely wasn't going, Momiji said, "Why not? You don't have to worry about money, I've been saving up my allowance."

"That's not the problem!" Kyo said.

"Oh, speaking of money, Tohru... I hear you still haven't paid last month's dues toward your class field trip fund. Your grandfather called and apparently someone from the school called him. He said he could pay for you, if you like," Shigure said.

"No, no, no, no, he can't do that! It'd be too much trouble!" Tohru said, shaking her head, "It's just, last month, there's was so much going on... but I'll be able to catch up with the money I earn at my job this month so it's all right. I already explained everything to the teacher in charge... So... I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to hear about it."

Shigure smiled and I watched him, waiting for when it struck him, he said, "But Tohru, you worked a fair amount last month so how is it..." And there it was.

"So, hey! You're gonna go on a class trip, huh?" Momiji asked her.

"Well, I dunno..." Tohru said.

"Waa-" Kyo yelled but calmed down and said, "Water... hot bath... you go!"

When Tohru left, Shigure said, "Impressive... You're learning self-control."

"Good job, little brother," I said, ruffling his hair. Everyone was so used to it by now that no one commented about it.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo said.

"But at any rate... Chocolate doesn't exactly fall from the sky... She had to have paid for it out of her own pocket..." Shigure said.

"So, how is it we didn't realize it at the time?" Yuki asked.

"It's because she was so damn happy about it!" Kyo said, pounding his fist on the table, "How could we know she was broke?! She didn't have to get that stuff for us but hey- she thought it'd be fun to spend all her money! She could've bought herself new clothes... or paid for her class trip or something! Talk about stupid! I mean, what was she thinking?! She's just making things harder on herself."

"Oh hey! You know what! There's this kid in my class who reads a lot," Momiji said happily and said, "Yeah so, yesterday, he brought in this book called Guide to the World's Greatest Fools. He's always bringing in funny books like that. One time he brought one in called The Universe of Stew!"

"Did you have a point in there?" Yuki asked him.

"Oh yeah so there was this one story, I remember, it was called The Most Foolish Traveler in the World!" Momiji said the told the story of the foolish traveler, after he finished telling it he said, "Right after we heard that yesterday, all of the other kids started making fun of the traveler. But while they did that... I closed my eyes and thought about his a little bit longer... I thought about how he'd given everything away until all he had left was his head... and how he cried for joy as he said thank you... And then I realized... Ah, I feel so sorry for him... See? Loss, hardship, things like that? You can't only focus on them... the traveler didn't... He never thought about his own troubles at all... I imagine that it probably does sound foolish to some people. But not to me. I don't think he's foolish at all. Even though other people probably think he was being tricked? I don't think he was. I think he did exactly what he wanted to do... I think, more than anything... he just wanted to make other people happy. What about you Yuki? Kyo? What do you think? Really? Is that foolish? When you close your eyes and think about it, is that what it is?"

That night, I sat up on the roof with Kyo for a little while talking about Tohru. "So, are you going to go?"

"I was just thinking about that," he said and laid back with his hands behind his head.

I laid back too and said, "You know she'd be really excited and happy if you go."

"I know..." Kyo said.

"Well, good night, little brother," I said, ruffling his hair.

He didn't even tell me not to call him that. I smiled and climbed down the ladder. The next day, Tohru ran up to me, really excited, as they were leaving and told me that Kyo was going with them I smiled and told her to have a fun trip. As they were leaving the scene faded.

* * *

**AN:** Hm...what will happen in the next one when Samii and Shigure are left at home alone for a day and a half? Hmmmmm will we have an unexpected visitor? We shall see...


	12. Will you dance with me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, I'd be rich and awesome. Unfortunately I am poor and awesome...oh well! And, I do not own any of the songs mentioned, I just like them

* * *

I lay in bed wondering what the next night would bring for me. I wanted to be prepared. I started packing things: clothes, music, even food that I'd be able to cook so we wouldn't have to order out. I put it all by my bed, ready for the night. I watched the next episode just for kicks but knew that my experience would be totally independent from what they do.

Finally, when night fell, I climbed into bed with my bag and fell into the other world. I woke up in my room and quickly changed into some clothes that were in my bag. I came downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt that said "With a shirt like this, who needs pants?!" Shigure took one look at my attire and smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. I hugged Tohru and waved to the three guys. I waved until they turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Nice choice of clothing," Shigure said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh hush! Just because you want me to follow my shirt's advice doesn't mean you have to laugh at me!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"You know me so well!" he said, placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"So, what now? Now that they're gone anyway," I said, glancing at the place where the bus had turned.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Shigure asked, staring at me.

"Not you!" I retorted, facing away from him then said, "I want to listen to some music, would you dance with me?"

"What kind of dancing?" he asked, obviously taken aback.

"Whatever kind the music permits," I said, smiling then I ran into my room, grabbed my iPod along with it's cassette adapter cable then ran into the living room where the stereo was and putting it in.

I scrolled through my music, feeling a bit retro so I went through my 80s music playlist and finally decided on "The Tide is High" by Blondie. I started rotating my hips with my hands above my head. I laughed and grabbed Shigure's hands and made him dance with me. By the end of the song, we were laughing and just doing silly dances. I pulled out the sprinkler and he fell to the floor laughing.

The next song was "Turn Up the Radio" by Autograph. I pulled him to his feet and we jumped around the living room, head banging. When the 10th song "Mickey" by Toni Basil came on, I thought I heard someone in the driveway but ignored it. I grabbed one of the candlesticks they use as decoration and used it as my pretend microphone and sang along with the song. By the end, Shigure clapped with tears of laughter in his eyes. The next song was a slow song. "Only the Lonely" by The Motels started crooning through the speakers and I suddenly became very self-aware.

"I'll take over now Shigure if you don't mind," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and Hatori was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"Ha'ri! How long've you been there?" Shigure asked, wiping his eyes.

"Long enough to notice that Samii is a good singer," he said smiling then remarked, "And that you're a terrible dancer."

"Hey! That's mean!" Shigure said, standing up, "I'm going to my room."

Hatori walked into the room then took my hands and placed them around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close but not so close that our chests were touching so he didn't transform. We rotated on the spot, really close. He was looking down at me with such tenderness in his eyes that I almost couldn't look away but more times than I can count, I ducked my head so I could hide my blush. When the song ended, it was a second or two before we pulled away from each other.

"Hello you kids!" Shigure said, popping his head into the room as "Electric Avenue" started playing on the stereo.

"I'm older than you Shigure," Hatori pointed out.

"Just by a few months," Shigure said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm mentally more mature than you," I said.

Shigure stuck him tongue out which I returned. Hatori smiled and said, "Oh yeah, real mature." so I stuck my tongue out at him which he did back.

"What did I tell you about your tongue Samii?" Shigure warned. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth quickly.

I half hid behind Hatori and said, "You wouldn't try with Hatori protecting me." Then I stuck my tongue out at him again.

He ran into the room and we ran circles around Hatori who was trying to get out of the middle. Finally Shigure pounced on me but I wrapped my arms around and brought him close to me, making him transform. With my arms around the black dog, Hatori said, "Well, I can't say that isn't effective."

I laughed, let go of Shigure, and stood up. Shigure glared at me. "Aw, don't be mad, Shigure, you know it's all in good fun," I said, laughing.

"Samii, I just noticed your clothes. It's a lot different from what you normally wear. It looks good on you. I don't often see you in anything besides skirts," Hatori said then read my shirt and laughed, "What on earth is that?"

"My shirt," I stuck my tongue out.

Shigure jumped up on me, his paws digging into my back, and said, "Then take your pants off!"

Hatori smacked him and pushed him off me. I pretended to be interested in something else as I tried to get my blush to go away. "Don't say things like that to her!" Hatori ordered.

"Yeah, you hurt me!" I said, lifting up my shirt in the back and pointed out the red scratches from his claws.

"I'm sorry!" Shigure whined. With a puff of smoke, he transformed back and I turned around with a scream. "Really, you'd think you would've gotten used to it by now," Shigure pointed out, pulling his robes on.

"_How_ would I be used to you being naked?!" I choked out.

"Well, you couldn't cause you never look," Shigure pointed out.

"I don't want to look!" I screeched.

"Shigure, if you don't stop, she's going to have a permanent blush. Samii, you might want to calm down," Hatori said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath in then out and said, "You're right. Is he dressed now?"

There was a second of silence then Hatori said, "No, come here." He turned me around and pulled my head to his chest. This way he wouldn't transform but it calmed me down and I couldn't see Shigure. Finally, Hatori let me go and I looked around. Shigure was reclined on the couch fully clothed and Hatori was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You ruin all of my fun, Ha'ri," Shigure said with a pout, "I don't think she would've minded that much if it was just my chest exposed."

"I don't want to see any part of you exposed," I remarked.

"Sure, you don't. Oh I think I know this song!" Shigure said, listening as "Dancing With Myself" by Billy Idol came on.

I smiled and said, "I dance with myself a lot!" Then started to dance around the room, by myself of course. Shigure laughed and started dancing too. Hatori just stood there looking at us. He rolled his eyes and sat down in the recliner. I danced over to him and pulled him up.

"I'm not a dancer," he said simply, plopping back into the chair.

"So what?" I said, pulling at his sleeve, "It doesn't matter that you're bad, look at Shigure."

"Hey!" Shigure said.

"I didn't say I was bad at dancing, I said I didn't dance," Hatori pointed out.

I crossed my arms and tried to think of a way to get him to get up. "Your Love" by The Outfield came on and I got an idea. I grabbed the candlestick from earlier and started to sing for him while dancing with Shigure. I had barely put my hand on Shigure's shoulder when Hatori grabbed me, throwing his jacket off and started to dance with me. I smiled at him.

"You're very manipulative," Hatori said but I could tell he wasn't angry.

At the end of the song, Shigure moaned and said, "Oh, I'm so hungry! Samii, are you even slightly as skilled as Tohru in the kitchen?"

I perked up and said, "Actually, I bought some stuff that I think you will like. It's super easy to make." I ran to my room and got the box of ramen packets I had brought from home. I brought them downstairs and said, "Ta-da! Ramen!"

"Okay? Now what?" Shigure said, picking a packet up and examining it.

"Alright, fill up a pot with water and fire up the stove," I ordered them. Hatori turned the stove on while Shigure poured water into a pot.

"Do you do this often?" Hatori asked me from the stove.

"When I feel lazy and don't want to spend that much money," I said, shrugging.

"Do we have to wait for it to boil or something?" Shigure asked, opening the bag.

"Wait!" I grabbed the packet from him as he was about to dump it into the water. I took the seasoning packet out of the package then dumped the noodles in. I grabbed two more packages and dumped them in as well. "Now we wait."

"For how long?" Shigure moaned. The phone rang.

I ran to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Samii?" asked a tentative voice on the other line.

"This is her," I responded, thinking I knew what this was about.

"Hi, Samii, it's Yuki," said the other voice.

"Hi Yuki," I said, glancing at the two men in the kitchen who looked at me questioningly.

"Um, Tohru kind of fainted in the hot spring," Yuki said softly.

"What?!" I screamed.

"It's okay! The hostess got her out in time and she's in the back room, coming to now," Yuki said quickly.

"So, she's okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's fine, just thought that I should tell you before you heard it from her then came and beat us up," Yuki said jokingly.

"Right, well thanks for telling me," I said, nodding.

"You're welcome," Yuki responded, obviously wanting to hang up.

"How's the trip so far?" I asked.

"Good! We took a bath as soon as we got here and that's when Tohru passed out. Oh but that wasn't the good part. We're all having fun," Yuki reported.

"Speak for yourself!" I heard Kyo yell in the background.

"Put Kyo on the phone," I ordered and realized that Hatori and Shigure were standing right next to me.

"Yeah?" Kyo asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hi, little brother," I said happily and Hatori looked at Shigure questioningly because he hadn't been around to hear me call Kyo that.

"Quit calling me that!" Kyo ordered.

"No. Anyway, little brother, are you looking after my little sister? I mean besides what just happened. You're making sure she has a good time right?" I asked.

"Yes! She's so happy," Kyo said quickly, "Oh she's coming now, gotta go." And the line went dead.

"What happened?" Shigure asked as I replaced the phone on the hook.

"Tohru fainted in the hot spring but they got her out in time," I responded. The phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Samii? It's John," said a familiar voice.

"John?" I asked, wondering how the hell he was able to get to this phone when it didn't really exist.

"Samii, please, I miss you. I need you. Baby, I love you!" he begged.

My heart started pounding wildly as rage built up inside me, I yelled into the phone, "Aggh! John! It's over between us! It was over when you decided you'd rather sleep with Sarah than spend time your girlfriend!"

"Oh, my god," Shigure said, pointing at the phone, "That's the guy that cheated on you."

"Samii!" John wailed so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear and I could tell that Hatori and Shigure could hear him, "It was a big mistake! Sarah means nothing to me! I love you! I love you so much! I want you back! Please come back to me."

"Forget it! The love between us was fake and so are you!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Samii, don't cry! I love you!" John continued to wail, "I'll do anything for you. You're all I have!"

"Had, John. All you ever had. Until you cheated on me," I said calmly, suddenly very tired.

Hatori plucked the phone from my hands and said into the phone in a very calm voice, "Hello, John, this is Hatori Sohma. I would very much like it if you never called here or bothered Samii ever again."

"Who're you to decide who she talks to?!" John screamed.

"She's one of my very good friends and I have her best interests at heart. Now never call here again or precautions will be taken to make sure you never speak...to her again," Hatori threatened then hung the phone up as I slid down the wall, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Samii..." Shigure, kneeled down next to me, "I'll get the number changed."

"I thought he loved me. I really thought he did," I muttered, wiping the tears away furiously.

Hatori also kneeled next to me and took out a handkerchief. He wiped away my tears then took my face in his hands and stared at me. "Someone like that doesn't deserve you."

I stared back at him then tears started leaking out again and I covered my face with my hands. I stood up, lowering my hands and wiping my eyes on the bottom of my shirt then said, "I better go check the ramen."

I stumbled into the kitchen and stirred the pot on the stove. I could feel their eyes on my back but I didn't care. When it was done, I turned the stove off and got three bowls out. I balanced the bowls on my arm and started to carry the pot out to the table. Hatori took the pot and Shigure took the bowls. They carried it out to the table after draining the water from the pot. I opened the seasoning packets and dumped them in the pot then stirred it. I separated the noodles into the three bowls then we sat down to eat.

After dinner, we decided we'd watch a movie. Shigure said he'd go out to get a movie. I walked over to the stereo to turn off the music but decided that I wanted to listen to one more song so I put on "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie and sank down to my knees as I wailed the lyrics. Tears slipped out of my eyes again.

"Hey, I thought the song was 'Big Girls _Don't_ Cry' so what're you crying for?" Hatori asked, pulling me up and wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He looked at me, worried.

I let out a watery laugh and said, "I guess I'm stupid for getting attached to that loser then actually caring when he slept with some other girl. I should've just told him to fuck off then just leave it there but I can't help it."

Hatori took me in his arms and squeezed me before he transformed. I kneeled next to the little seahorse and looked down at him questioningly. "You're not stupid," Hatori said quietly.

"Am I supposed to put you in water?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll turn back soon," he said and as he said that, he turned back. I turned around while he dressed.

"Hatori, thank you," I said, a blush creeping up my face, "Thank you for caring about me."

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to look at him. He hadn't put his shirt on yet but he was staring at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away. "No, Samii, thank you," he said then slipped his shirt on. He smiled as my face burned. "You're sensitive about this kind of stuff aren't you?"

"She must not've done much with that John guy," Shigure remarked from the doorway.

"How long've you been standing there?" Hatori asked, a blush on his face.

"Long enough," Shigure said, smiling. He walked into the room with a couple of movies.

"What movies did you decide to get?" I asked, unplugging my iPod, stuffing it in my pocket and walking over to meet Shigure.

"A horror and a romance," Shigure said, holding up the movies.

"Which do you want to watch first, Samii?" Hatori asked me.

"Let's watch the horror film," I said but then asked bashfully, "Um, can I sit in between you two?"

They both smiled knowingly at me and Shigure said, "Of course you can."

We sat down on the sofa, me in the middle. The movie was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I screamed loudly and jumped then grabbed either of their hands.

The next time someone jumped out, I squeezed Hatori's hand. He laughed and said, "Samii, it's okay. We're here with you."

"But what if the guy comes through the TV and attacks us?" I asked, curling into the couch. Hatori and Shigure put their arms around my shoulders and scooted closer.

"Then I expect you to run like hell while I hold him off. Just think, you don't have to outrun him, you just have to outrun Shigure," Hatori joked.

"NOT funny!" I squealed and jumped again. When he took the chainsaw to someone and blood spattered I screamed and grabbed their hands then covered my eyes with them. I thought I heard Shigure chuckle before all other noises were drowned out by the screams on the TV.

"If you're so sensitive about this stuff, why didn't you want the other movie?" Shigure asked.

I looked up at him and said, "You think I'd want to watch a romance movie after today?"

"Guess not," Shigure said, shrugging.

The chainsaw revved and when I disappeared behind their bodies I said, "Although, it might've been better than barely watching the movie at all. My heart is pounding so fast!"

Hatori chuckled and started stroking my hair. It had a very calming affect and when he went to draw his hand away, I leaned my head back into his hand and closed my eyes. Another scream made me jump and look at Shigure then at Hatori. Both were tuned into the movie. I stood up and they looked at me in surprise.

"Are you into this movie?" I asked them. They shook their heads and I ejected the movie. I sank to my knees and turned to them shaking.

"You okay?" Shigure asked laughing.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't take that anymore. I think I was going to have a heart attack," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Do you want to switch over to the other movie?" Shigure asked.

"I guess we can try," I said, pulling the other movie down. I stared at the cover that showed a couple grasping each other in passion. I looked back at Shigure and Hatori uncertainly.

"Go ahead, it's okay," Hatori encouraged.

I sighed and inserted the movie. I went back to sit between them. The arms replaced themselves. I was glad they were here to comfort me. The movie started out with a woman stumbling down an empty alley running away from someone in the background brandishing a knife.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! There's scary stuff in this one too?" I whined.

"Hold on a second," Hatori said, grabbing my hands which were on their way to my eyes.

"What are you doing?!" I pleaded and watched the movie. Suddenly a man from the escape stairway swung down and kicked the knife wielder in the face.

"That was awesome! Which I could do that," Shigure said.

"You could if you exercised and were badass," I commented.

They looked at me in shock and Hatori said, "So, some strange man kicking someone in the face is better than the chainsaw?"

"Are you serious? A chainsaw has that terrifying revving noise and it splatters more blood," I said, watching the movie.

We made it through the movie. Although halfway through it, there was a sex scene and I had a blush on my face the entire time but I made an effort to watch it all the way through just to show Shigure that I could. I even watched when they showed the female nudity. When that came on the screen, I just glanced at Hatori and saw that he was looking at me with a smile. After the movie, I felt empty and tired. I looked at the two guys and fell over. I rested my head on Hatori's lap and my feet on Shigure's. Shigure took my socks off and started rubbing my feet. Hatori started stroking my hair.

I fell asleep that way and woke up in the middle of the night. Hatori and Shigure were sitting outside talking and...smoking! Arg! I jumped up and walked over to them, arms crossed. Shigure saw me and smashed his cigarette into the ash tray and held up his hands in defense. Hatori looked at him questioningly then at me. I held my hand out and Hatori looked at me then my hand then up at my face again. I snatched the cigarette from his hand, threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

"Don't like smokers?" Hatori asked, staring at the place where my foot had just ground his cigarette.

"Hate them," I said, stomping into the house.

"Oh, come on, Samii," Hatori said, jumping up and running after me.

"Don't give me that," I said, turning around.

"Hey, I can't quit cold turkey, I mean no human could," Shigure said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I stomped my way up the stairs and fell onto my bed. Hatori stood in the doorway. "Whaddaya want?" I asked.

"You really don't like smokers?" he asked sadly.

"_Hate_ them! Can't say it enough," I said into my pillow.

"So, do you hate me?" he asked, stepping into the room.

I sighed and said, "The smoker part of you."

"Really?" he asked, a bit choked.

"Can you please leave?" I asked and plugged my earphones into my iPod and turned on some music to make me deaf.

Hatori shook my shoulder and when I pulled my earphones away from my head, he said, "Sorry, but with all the stress, I just have to."

I just nodded and started to put my earphones back in but he placed his hand on mine and looked at me. "Listen, Hatori, I don't care what you do. It's your life. It's not like we're lovers or something. I mean, you made that perfectly clear today talking to John. I mean, we're just good friends right? So, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. G'night." With that, I put them in and laid down.

When I woke up, I changed from yesterday's clothes into my pajamas and wandered downstairs in a pair of pink pants with conversation hearts and a long-sleeved white shirt. When I walked into the living room, Hatori and Shigure looked at me tentatively. I stared at them then wandered into the kitchen without saying anything. I passed my day just ignoring them as much as possible. It was when Hatsuharu came over that I figured I could no longer just lounge around in my pajamas so I put on a change of clothes and sat in the living room with them but still ignoring them.

"Well, here it is, my White Day present for Tohru," Shigure said, showing a maid costume, "She's gone far too long without suitable clothing to clean in around the house."

"It's amazing no one's locked you up yet," Haru said as the scene faded.

* * *

**AN:** Aw, Hatori and Samii are fighting T.T Kind of...


	13. Are you Akito?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** I don't know why I'm putting one of these in here, I just feel like I should

* * *

I rolled out of my bed, literally, and fell onto the floor. When I sat up, I knew I had tears in my eyes and it wasn't from the fall. Did I just have my first fight with Hatori? We're not even together! I think I hurt his feelings...but I do really hate smokers! I can't throw away my beliefs just because of some hot doctor.

My phone rang and I crawled into the living room and snatched the cordless phone off the couch where I had tossed it last time and answered, "Whaddaya want?"

"I found the story I was talking about! Can I come over and show you?" said Stan excited.

"Yeah, sure, come on over," I said then pressed the disconnect button. I took a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes to lounge around the house in. By the time I had finished dressing, the doorbell and I went to answer it. Stan stood there, holding a book. He held it out then walked in.

"It's a real page-turner. Good book, no doubt," he praised, falling onto the couch.

I turned it over to look at the author's picture and almost choked on the coffee I had made. It was Shigure! Except the guy's name was different. I read the first few pages and realized that they were the exact same as his story.

"Stan! Does this author have any other books?" I asked, desperate.

"Yeah, he does. None of them are like that one though so it was a little disappointing. I wanted to find out what happens to the main character. No sequels though. Some trashy romance novel and uh, some other boring stuff," Stan said, waving his hand. Ok I'm freaking out.

"Do you know where this guy lives?" I asked.

"No idea but I know his editor so I'll ask her. He drives her crazy. She's asked me to take him from her in exchange for you but I told her no way cause I'm making a fortune off of you," he said, winking, "Plus, you're nicer."

"You don't say," I muttered weakly.

"Yeah, you okay?" he asked me, sitting up.

"I'm fine," I reassured him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"He just looks familiar," I said, gesturing to the back cover.

"Oh, okay, I'll find out about his location next time I see Mii," Stan said.

"Who?" I asked, shocked.

"Mii, his editor," he explained.

"Oh...well, Stan, I'd like to try to brainstorm some new ideas so, if you don't mind, I need space and alone time," I said, ushering him to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. I'll call Mii," Stan said, "Later."

"Bye," I closed the door then leaned against it, staring at the picture. It was him. I had to find him. Would he know me if I just showed up?

I wiled the day away, waiting by the phone for Stan to call but he never did so when I went to bed that night, it was the first time I wanted the next day to come to see if Stan had talked to Mii.

"Samii, we're going to the entrance ceremony at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's school cause Haru and Momiji are going there now! So hurry up!" Shigure yelled up the stairway.

"Coming!" I yelled back and ran down. But I slipped on the stairs and started to fall. When I rolled into the door, I grabbed my head, tears welling up.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked, holding back a laugh.

"No! I'm not! That hurt," I said, my voice a little muffled from holding the tears in.

"Aw, you're all right," Shigure said, smiling and helping me up.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head and taking Shigure's hand. When I stood up, I looked around and said, "Are we walking?"

"Nope, I'm driving," Shigure said, smiling and revealing a pair of keys, "Because we have to pick someone up."

"Do you even have a license?" I asked skeptical. Oh shit, I forgot to watch this episode beforehand but it's cool cause I have the entire series memorized anyway.

Shigure paused then said, "Of course I have a license!"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Who're we picking up?"

"Eh, Akito," Shigure said, worried.

"Oh..." I mumbled then looked outside and said, "Um, so I have to meet him today?"

"Yeah...but I'm here with you so it'll be okay," Shigure reassured.

I just nodded as we headed down the path toward the car. We climbed in and headed toward the main house where we stepped out and greeted Akito.

"Akito, this is Samii Honda," Shigure said, gesturing at me.

"Well, Samii, it's nice to meet you," Akito said smiling.

I smiled back and bowed, "No, believe me the pleasure is all mine."

"You're so polite, that's good," he said with another smile. He was being gentle but I knew it was all a sham.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Shigure nervously.

"Yes, let's," Akito said and climbed into the front seat as I sat in the back. We drove to the school in silence. Once there, they went to the parents' section and I told them that I was going to sit with my sister. I easily found Tohru and Hana and greeted them happily.

After the ceremony, I accompanied them back to their classroom where Uo and Kyo were sitting. "Hi, there, kiddo," I said, lightly punching Uo on the shoulder.

"Hey old lady," Uo returned.

"Little brother," I nodded at him.

"Quit calling me that!" Kyo demanded.

"How many times are you going to say that before you realize that I'm not going to stop?" I asked him.

"You two should've come to the entrance ceremony. All the first years were so cute," Tohru said to Uo and Kyo.

"Whatever," they said.

"I shouldn't be here at all. I don't what I'm allergic to more, all the damn pollen in the air or this place," Uo said, rolling her eyes, "So where's the prince today?"

"Oh, Yuki's just helping out with the welcoming committee," Tohru explained.

"Eh, must be rough," Uo said.

"Seeing as he has to put up with all the first year lovey-dovey attacks," Hana entered.

"Poor kid," I said.

"As popular as he is, he's a shoo-in for student council president this year," Uo guaranteed.

"That reminds me, I thought I sensed Shigure's electric signals coming from the parents' section," Hana said questioningly.

"Yeah, he wanted to come. Actually there are two more Sohmas enrolling with all of the other first years. He wanted to see them," Tohru explained then told them about what Shigure had said the night before.

"So, there are more Sohmas starting this year huh?" Uo asked.

"Uh huh," Tohru nodded.

"Well, tell us about 'em. Are they boys? Girls?" Uo asked.

"Oh, they're two more boys," Tohru said.

"Although Momiji looks like a girl sometimes," I mumbled and Kyo chuckled.

"You don't say...we gotta meet 'em," Uo said, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"I agree, as upper classmen, I am sure there are many things we can teach them," Hana said.

"Yeah, I could show them all the best places to skip outta class. Yo, orange top, go get 'em," Uo ordered.

"Yes, that's good. Go get them," Hana said.

"Why do I gotta do it? Why don't you make one of them go find 'em?" Kyo asked angrily and pointing at me and Tohru.

"What kind of friends would we be if we did that? It would be a terrible crime to make Tohru and her sister to go through all of that trouble," Hana said with a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Well, what about me?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, well that's all right," Uo said, shrugging.

"Um, that's all right, I was already thinking I wanted to say hi to everyone but Kyo if you're going maybe we can look for them together?" Tohru asked, "You can come too Samii."

"I already see enough of those guys as it is," Kyo said, disappearing behind the comic book he was reading.

Tohru leaned in and said, "But, meeting them at school would be a whole new experience. It could be a lotta fun."

He gave in. We left, assuring Hana and Uo that they'd be back soon. We started wandering around the school and after about ten minutes, Kyo said, "So, where is Haru and Momiji's class anyway?" Tohru paused then looked at him nervously. "You don't even know!" Kyo said angrily as Tohru apologized. "All right, stay here, I'll go ask." Kyo said, wandering over to a couple of younger looking girls. I leaned up against the wall and waited while Tohru stood there spacing out.

I listened intently and could hear the couple of guys standing a few feet away. "Hey man, check it out. That girl's pretty cute," said the first one.

"Yeah, I guess so but she kinda looks like an airhead," said the second, "I like the other one more."

"Yeah, I like the younger one. An airhead's just my type. I bet I can talk her into going out with me," said the first again, "I don't do so good with smart girls."

"Well what're you waiting for? Go work your magic," said his friend as Kyo stormed over and slammed his hand into the wall over Tohru's head and leaned over her, protectively.

"On second thought, never mind, you can go for her friend though," said the first.

"No thanks," his friend said as they snuck off.

Kyo whacked Tohru on the back of the head and said, "See what happens when you stand there like a space cadet? Stay alert if you're by yourself or it's gonna be your own damn fault when you get kidnapped."

"You're right," Tohru said, standing at attention.

"I said when you're by yourself," Kyo said, getting annoyed.

"Right," Tohru replied, not relaxing.

"You don't have to worry about it when you're with me, you can space out as much as you want," Kyo said, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Tohru said, relaxing and starting to space out again.

"I didn't mean anything funny by that either... I was just saying. So don't be getting the wrong idea or anything," Kyo said, panicking.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked confused. I watched all this with amusement as Kyo started berating himself in his head. Then Tohru perked up and said, "Momiji!"

Kyo and I turned around and Kyo gasped. Momiji was running at us, saying our names...wearing a girl's uniform. He jumped in the air, about to hug Tohru when Kyo smacked him on the head and said, "What are you, stupid?" Momiji started whining as Kyo was yelling, "Why the hell are you wearing a girl's uniform?"

"Good morning," said another voice and Haru walked up.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a girl's uniform too!" Kyo said angrily.

"It's all right isn't it? It suits him," Haru commented.

"Yeah, that's right!" Momiji said, finally stopping the waterworks.

"Yeah, it looks good on you," Tohru said, smiling.

"What difference does that make?!" Kyo asked.

"What the... Momiji what in the world are you wearing?" Yuki asked, walking over to us. When Tohru asked if he was done for the day he responded, "No, not quite, I was just making the rounds and I heard all the commotion so I came to see what was going on."

Momiji started waving his arms in the air and saying, "Hey, listen, listen!" When we all turned to him, he continued, "I'm not supposed to goof around too much while I'm here cause it'll be too easy for me to crash into girls so this year I'm going to try to play it cool at school!"

"How in the hell can you call wearin a dress cool?" Kyo demanded.

"A valid point, Kyo Sohma, class 2-D," said a voice from behind us. We turned around and there was a guy and two girls stand a few feet away. The guy continued, "And while I find that orange head of yours disagreeable, I will ignore it for the time being. What I can't ignore is a boy that would wear a girl's uniform to school. This goes beyond outrageous and even if your teachers allow it, I will not for I am this school's student council president Mokoto Takei, also known as Captain of the Campus Defense Force!"

"What a complete idiot," said Kyo, Yuki and Haru at the same time.

"I can see already that you're going to be a problem student and the same goes for you, Hatsuharu Sohma," continued Mokoto, "I will not tolerate that white hair or those gaudy necklaces."

"President Takei, it's his natural color," Yuki assured, holding up a hand.

Mokoto leaned forward with a smile and a blush on his face, "Oh Yuki, so nice to see you but natural color?! I can see that his hairline is black!"

"Yes, that's natural too," Yuki said, trying to explain as Haru started twisting his pinky in his ear.

"That's ridiculous! I don't believe it!" Mokoto yelled.

"And I guess, wearing this dress is natural for you, Momiji Sohma?" Mokoto demanded as Momiji's eyes started to well up with tears, "Have you no pride as a man? You best change your ways and your clothes before this incident becomes the ruin of your life."

"But this uniform...looks better on me," Momiji sniffed, holding back the tears.

"Please... don't yell at him anymore," Tohru said, standing in front of Momiji, arms spread.

"If I am yelling Tohru Honda, it is to make sure he hears this advice, which should have been obvious to anyone with common sense," Mokoto said.

"Shut up," Haru said angrily, making Mokoto stop whatever it was he was saying, "Quit shouting like you're king of the friggin world, you're makin my ears bleed, you bastard." We all gasped. "Now, I've got some advice for you. If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings, it wouldn't mean I'm nice and if my hair was black, it wouldn't stop me from kickin' your ass!" Haru grabbed Mokoto's shirt and tugging him toward him saying, "Who do you think you are anyway? You think you're God? Huh?"

"Black Haru..." we mumbled.

Haru started shaking Mokoto saying, "What's the matter? Run out of things to say? No more advice? Not so high and mighty now are you?"

"Hey, cut it out, he's just an idiot," Kyo said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Haru said, now swinging Mokoto around in circles.

"Don't call me stupid you little brat!" Kyo ordered making Haru drop Mokoto in shock.

"You run away from our last fight and you still think you can tell me what to do?" Haru demanded.

"What?! You're the one who called it off, remember?" Kyo yelled back.

"Well, I'm calling it back on," Haru said. He was completely oblivious to Mokoto on the ground next to him, being comforted by the two girls that were with him

"Well, that's just fine with me," Kyo responded.

"Tohru, Samii, do you want some candy?" Momiji asked, offering a lollipop.

"No thanks," we said. Tohru was a bit shocked but I was just amused.

"Hey sweetheart," Haru said, resting his hands on the girls' shoulders, ignoring Kyo telling him to leave them alone, "You think Momiji's outfit is okay don't you? After some time, when he grows up a little, he start wearing men's clothing and if you think he looks good now, think about what he'd look like as an adult."

The girls were silent for a few seconds then they said, "Lovely."

"Don't be brainwashed!" Mokoto ordered.

"But now he should wear the clothes that look best on him," Haru said, resting his hand on Momiji's head.

"No! There's a dress code! It's not fair to the other students," Mokoto said.

"I don't think any other boy would want to wear a girl's uniform," I muttered to Kyo.

"You stubborn idiot! What would you do if it was Yuki wearing a girl's uniform huh?" Haru asked.

In the few seconds that Mokoto was quiet as he imagined that picture, Yuki turned to Haru and said angrily, "Haru, cut it out or I will cut you off."

"Aw, have me words... made you angry?" Haru asked.

"It's beautiful," Mokoto muttered.

"Stop imagining me!" Yuki demanded.

"Oh, guess I got a little carried away there. You are a worth opponent Hatsuharu Sohma but still... Your hair is unacceptable and you'll never convince me that's your natural color!" Mokoto said, pointing at Haru. Haru smirked and dragged Mokoto into the bathroom. After a few minutes, the door opened and Mokoto trudged back over to us with Haru behind him, took off his glasses and said, "Impressive evidence. There are still many strange things in this world unknown to me."

Kyo and Yuki gasped and said, "He didn't... I think he did."

"You may have won today Sohma, but I'll get you next time! I'll get you all!" Mokoto said as he ran off with the two girls.

"He especially wants you Yuki," I said, elbowing Yuki lightly.

"Who were those people anyway?" Momiji asked.

"Beats the hell outta me," replied Haru.

Tohru looked at him questioningly and said, "I don't get it Hatsuharu... How did you manage to convince him that's your natural hair color?"

Kyo and Yuki put their hands to their faces and Haru smirked, took Tohru's face in his hand then said, "All right, why don't you come with me and I'll show you?"

Kyo and Yuki punched Haru and pushed Tohru away from him. Kyo said, "That Black Haru is too much."

"But how did he..." Tohru started.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"I'll tell you later Tohru," I said, patting her shoulder.

Haru sat up and said, "Why do I feel so exhausted?"

"Oh brother... _you're_ exhausted?" Kyo said.

The bell started ringing and Tohru said, "Oh hey, that's the bell!"

"We better get to our classrooms!" Momiji said smiling. They made plans to meet after school and meet Hana and Uo. As we started to walk away, Momiji called Yuki and Kyo back to tell them something and Tohru and I walked on.

"That was quite a scene," Tohru said to me with a smile, "I think if things are like that every day, I think it might drive Yuki and Kyo crazy."

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Akito from the fence. I had looked for him as soon as we stepped outside and when Tohru asked if he was Akito, he replied, "Why yes, I am, Miss Tohru Honda."

Tohru froze then bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Akito chuckled and said, "You're very polite, I'm glad. You seem to be a good person and not only that, you're extremely cute. And Samii, nice to see you again."

Tohru looked up at him in shock then said, "Well, no not really. I'm not cute!"

Akito laughed again and said, "You're modest too. I mean it, you really are cute. Sorry I didn't say hello to you at the main house. I get rather shy around new people. I hope you're not angry."

"No, not at all!" Tohru said in surprise.

Akito smiled and said, "I'm glad. I should introduce myself properly. I'm Akito, head of the Sohma family. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, really!" Tohru insisted.

"That's the same thing your sister said back at the main house," Akito said with a smile.

Tohru said, "Oh, really?"

"I do hope you and I can be friends from now on. Just like you are with Yuki and Kyo. And you Samii, how you are with Shigure and Hatori," Akito said with a smile to both of us.

"Akito!" said Yuki in surprise. We turned to him but he was just staring down Akito.

"There you are. I've missed you, Yuki. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it?" Akito said, walking towards Yuki, arms out to his sides.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

"You look so grown up now. I think you've even gotten taller," Akito said, appraising Yuki.

"What did you do?" Yuki insisted, "Tell me, what did you do to Samii and Miss Honda?"

"Nothing, we were just introducing ourselves, weren't we Miss Honda?" Akito asked, looking over his shoulder at us.

"Oh, uh huh," Tohru said, nodding.

"But, now that I have you here Yuki, there is something I've been dying to ask you," Akito said, raising his hand to Yuki's cheek, "Why did you skip the New Year's banquet? Why would you think to do such a thing? I've been quite tolerant lately haven't I? And the fact that you would do something like that... you should know, it hurts me deeply. Perhaps I should take some time to reeducate you, in that little room... the one I keep especially for you..."

Out of the blue, Tohru ran over and pushed Akito away from Yuki. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Tohru looked quite shocked herself and she stuttered as she said, "I'm sorry... it's just I think we better be getting back to class now. We're already late."

"I understand, sorry to keep you," Akito said with a knowing smile on his face, "I suppose I should be getting back to Shigure and others as well, they must be worried by now. It was nice to meet you, Miss Honda. Yuki, I do hope you enjoy this school year and I'd be very happy if you come to visit me sometime soon. Samii, would you like to come with me seeing as Shigure will need to drop you off."

"Yeah, sure, I'll walk you to the car. Have a good day, Tohru and Yuki. See you at home," I said, waving and walking away. Tohru waved back then turned to Yuki.

"So, how much older than Tohru are you?" Akito asked.

"Oh, I'm like 10 years older," I said.

"She's so young," he replied but didn't elaborate.

"Yeah, I basically have to take care of her, now that Mom and Dad are gone," I said, shrugging.

"It's rather fortunate that you came upon Shigure's house that fateful day then isn't it?" he asked me.

I started to feel uncomfortable. I looked around for Shigure and saw that he was close so I said, "Yeah, we were living in a tent. It's a lot safer being in an actual house."

"Yes," he said with a smile. We stopped in front of the car and Akito said, "So, you're dropping Samii off first Shigure?"

"Yep," he said and when Akito went around to the other side, he muttered to me, "I'll come back to get you when I drop Akito off and we'll visit Ha'ri."

I just nodded and slid into the seat. When he dropped me off, I started down the path like I was going home but when he pulled away, I stopped and came back to the street to wait. Half an hour later, he picked me up again and we went to the main house. I snuck through to Ha'ri's place and him me and Shigure sat down to talk.

"You know what he had to say about Tohru? He said she was ugly," Shigure said to us and pulled me back down when I stood up in anger. I had my face covered by my shirt because they were smoking. "Yeah, while we were riding home in the car today. That was after we'd dropped you off Samii. He said Tohru was ugly and not very smart. He said Yuki would lose interest in her soon and would come crawling back. Samii, sit down, you and I both know that you're not going to go after him. That'd get your memories erased faster than that." Shigure snapped his fingers. I sat down in a huff and when I breathed in, I got some smoke since my shirt had slipped down and I started to cough.

Hatori patted my back and I stood up and moved away from them. I breathed some fresh air then went back to them and sat in between them with my shirt pulled back up. They looked at me questioningly and I sighed and admitted, "All right guys. When I tell you this, don't be mad. I used to smoke."

"Hypocrite," Shigure muttered.

"No, no, no, let me explain," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, watch that tongue! You're not close enough to Ha'ri to hide before I get you," Shigure warned.

"Whatever. Anyway, so when I was about 16, I started smoking because my best friend convinced me to and that's what my mom and I fought over when I left for America. She told me to stop and I told her I wouldn't she said that while I was under her roof that I had to quit so I went to America. I didn't hear from any of my family until grandpa called me and said she'd died in an accident," I explained, eyes downcast, "I decided after that phone call that cigarettes would never touch my lips again."

"I never knew," Shigure said.

"Yeah, and you smoking all the time sure as hell doesn't help," I said angrily, "Like you said, I'm human and I quit cold turkey. It was hard. I went through withdrawals. It sucked."

Hatori stuffed out his cigarette which he had only taken a couple puffs from and said, "I'll never smoke around you again."

"Me neither," Shigure said, snuffing out his cigarette too.

"Thanks but continue your story about Yuki, Shigure," I said, gesturing to him. I picked up Hatori's lighter and started playing with it, flipping it open and closed.

"Oh, right. Well, I was just saying how frightened Yuki is of Akito. Akito even said so himself. I'm not surprised, by the amount of mental abuse Yuki suffered all of his childhood," Shigure continued.

"Well, there's one thing Akito can't understand. If one person can be hurt by another, that person can also be healed by another," Hatori remarked, looking at me.

"Yeah, that's a comforting thought and while we're on the subject, Tohru is very cute, in a sweet sort of way," Shigure commented.

"Somehow, when you say that, it reeks of something illegal," Hatori muttered as I turned to Shigure in anger.

"You are _way_ too old for her," I said angrily.

"Oh, don't be jealous, I think you're cute too, Samii," he said, tapping my nose with his finger.

I pulled away a blush forming on my face and said, "That's not why I'm mad!"

"Shigure, quit. You could fry an egg on her face," Hatori said from the other side of me.

"Don't make fun of me!" I demanded.

"Not making fun, just admiring!" Hatori said, hands raised in defense.

"Why are you two so mean to me?" I asked, crossing my arms in anger, putting a pout on my face.

They put their arms around my shoulders and Shigure said, "It's cause we like ya' Samii!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Akito wants me to be as good a friend with him like I am with you two," I told them, looking at them.

"Really? Well, I give you my permission. Knock yourself out. Except not really because he might take that as a chance to kill you," Shigure said, "Although, if you passed out in front of me, I might have more scandalous ideas in mind."

"I would hurt you," Hatori said as my face burned.

I covered my face in embarrassment and as Shigure was teasing Ha'ri for protecting me, the scene faded.

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap! This is like 12 pages long! Whew /wipes forehead They're such good friends, it makes me happy! Shigure is such a perv though. Hatori will have his hands full! P.S. does anyone wanna tell me what AU means?


	14. Is that Aya?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

* * *

I woke up pretty happy. I had pretty much made up with Ha'ri and had had a pretty good time. Then I remembered why I wanted to wake up again and rushed to the phone. I checked my messages and there were none so I called Stan.

"Nnn yeah?" I heard his muffled and tired voice on the other line.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked him, looking at the clock.

"It's Saturday," Stan said.

"It's noon! That's no excuse!" I said, laughing.

"Whaddaya want anyway?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Did you get a hold of Mii?" I asked, desperate.

"No, I was gonna call her today," he responded, "Do you want me to call her now?"

"Yes, could you please?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"All right, I'll call her then call you back," he said, "Bye bye."

"Don't go back to sleep!" I said as he hung up.

I paced around my living room, clutching the phone in my hand. When it rang, I jumped then answered, "Stan?"

"Yep, who else? You expecting someone else to call?" asked Stan, sounding more awake.

"Yes, my new cabana boy, Juan, is supposed to come by soon. Anyway, did you get it?" I asked.

"Yep," he said then told me the address and phone number.

"That's close by here," I said in surprise.

"Yes, it is, can I go back to bed now?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said and hung up. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear, my heart pounding.

"Hello?" said a very familiar voice.

"Tohru?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked and I slammed the disconnect button. Tohru lived there. So, is their world going on without me in it? I thought about going to see them but decided against it.

That night I went to bed early because I had nothing better to do. When I woke up, I was laying on the couch, listening to Kyo whine about being hungry.

"I'm hungry, too, shut up!" I ordered.

"Tohru should be back soon... you two should try being patient for once," Shigure said, scanning his paper.

"Aw, to hell with it, I'll just make something myself," Kyo said, heading into the kitchen.

"Wait, eat this to tide yourself over until Tohru gets back," Shigure said, holding out some miso.

"Are you crazy?! I hate miso!" Kyo said, knocking the food out of his hands.

"That's such a waste of food," Shigure said, shaking his head. The door slammed open and said, "Ah, you see here they are...now..."

Yuki held out a snake and said maliciously, "You want lunch? Here. Skin this and eat it."

"Is that... Aya? It is! But... what is he doing her?" Shigure asked, inspecting the snake.

"Never mind, just skin this thing and eat it!" Yuki demanded.

"Hold on... I think you need to calm down, Yuki," Shigure said nervously. A little later after we had settled down, Shigure started informing Tohru, "That was Ayame Sohma and as I'm sure you noticed, he's the snake."

"Ayame... oh," Tohru said, shrugging.

"We'll let him sleep for a while. Snakes naturally hibernate in the winter... I imagine that's part of the reason Aya has always been so sensitive to the cold. If he's not careful, it can cause him to transform like this..." Shigure explained, "Aya, Hatori and I grew up together. We were in the same class through grade school, middle school and high school! We were inseparable. So much so that so that people started calling us The Three Musketeers."

"Wow, really?" Tohru asked, excited.

"More like the Three Idiots if you ask me," Kyo said.

"How did Hatori put up with you for so long?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"So... What did Aya do to upset you so much, Yuki?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"I won't even say it, it's so disgusting," Yuki said angrily.

"Oh come on, it wasn't all bad," said a voice from the other room. Tohru turned toward it eagerly and he said, "You could show more forgiveness to your own brother."

"Eh, did he say brother?" Tohru asked me and I nodded as we heard the distinct sound of transforming back into a human.

"Allow me to explain what happened. I was on my way here when a sudden chill in the air caused me to transform. In my search for heat, I sensed a warm body drawing near and I naturally clung to it! I suppose you could say it was-instinct," said Ayame from the other room and he suddenly slid the door open to reveal himself, "Greetings everyone! And how have you been... little brother?"

"He's like a grown up Yuki," Tohru whispered to me.

"If we all followed our instincts... I would have snapped you in two when I had the chance!" Yuki threatened angrily.

"I'm sure you'll have more chances Yuki," I said.

"What's the big deal? What exactly did he do to you?" Kyo asked Tohru.

As Tohru stammered trying to get her reply out, Ayame said, "Oh... Lucky Kyo. I'd heard you were staying here."

"I told you before, stop calling me that!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Lucky Kyo, you haven't changed," Ayame said, shaking his head.

"Stop it!" Kyo yelled.

"It's been too long, Shigure," Aya said, smiling.

"Yes, since New Year's," Shigure responded with the same smile.

"What a shame. You haven't forgotten about me while we were apart... have you?" Ayame asked him romantically.

"Not a day has gone by that you haven't been on my mind... Aya," Shigure replied.

"Yes!" they said together, holding up their thumbs

I rolled my eyes as Yuki and Kyo said, "No, no, no!"

"By the way, this is the one and only Tohru Honda and her sister Samii Honda," Shigure introduced.

"Why is she always before me when you introduce us to people? I _am_ older you know," I complained.

"Eh, anyway, you came all this way to meet them right?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, yes that's right!" Ayame said and as we started to get up, he bowed and said, "Tohru, I'm sorry about earlier... I am Yuki's older brother... Ayame..."

"Oh right!" Tohru said.

"Pleased to meet you Aya," I responded.

"So you two really do exist. The princesses I've heard so much about. A couple of blooming flowers in a house of stinking men! Tell me princesses, are they treating you well?" Ayame asked.

"You make it sound as if they've been kidnapped..." Shigure said with a nervous laugh.

"I can see you kidnapping someone Shigure," I remarked.

"Brother... You're being rude. Stop making fun of them," Yuki demanded.

"Making fun? I mean Tohru and Samii the utmost respect," Aya sat down and tapped the tables, "So, princesses, a cup of tea... and lunch would be nice."

"That's not respect!" Yuki and Kyo said angrily.

"Of course, you're right... let me try again," Aya took our hands and said, "Come ladies, I'm taking you out to eat."

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay here. Have a fun time Tohru!" I said, slipping my hand out of Aya's grasp and disappearing as he took Tohru away.

Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure who said, "Now, there's no use getting angry at me!"

"Samii, are you sure that she'll be okay with him?" Kyo asked nervously.

"Oh, believe me, she'll be fine. Tohru could tame a tiger," I said, smiling, "I'm pretty sure she could become friends with the most stoic people."

"That's true," Shigure said, happy the attention was away from him.

"She's just so confident and happy all the time," I said, smiling.

"Well, I guess we should be thinking about dinner. Now, Samii, that ramen you made for Ha'ri and I was really tasty and easy so I suggest that," Shigure declared.

"Okay, I'll go get some," I went to get four packages and started making them.

After dinner, Yuki waiting around the door anxiously while Kyo went upstairs. As soon as Tohru walked in the door Yuki asked, "Oh Miss Honda! You okay?"

"Uh-huh... Did everyone get something to eat?" Tohru asked, clutching her arms around her midsection. I heard Kyo coming down the stairs but stopping about half-way to listen.

"Never mind about that. Did my brother give you any trouble?" Yuki asked desperately.

"He's been waiting there forever, Tohru. I think he was worried about you," I whispered to her.

"No, not at all! He bought me a potsticker plate!" Tohru said excitedly then change pace, "Um... Yuki? I was wondering... Well, do you really not like your brother? I mean, I know it's not really any of my business... I was just curious..."

"It's not that I _dislike_ him. He's just a little too much for me sometimes..." Yuki said, smiling.

"Well, if that's all, we can overcome it! I will everything in my power to meet you halfway..." said a voice from inside Tohru's shirt and a snake slid out the front, "My brother!"

"You're not going to overcome anything if you keep slinking around in Tohru's clothes!" I shouted and Kyo, who had fallen down the stairs when Aya revealed himself, held me back as I tried to get at the snake.

"Uh... you see... it got really cold on the way home from the restaurant and he transformed," Tohru explained quickly while Yuki hung his head, "And he said if snakes get too cold, they can die."

"Well, I _am_ a snake," Aya said, wrapping himself around Tohru's head.

"You may be a snake but you're no brother of mine!" Yuki yelled and started beating up Aya.

Aya laughed and said, "You can't change the truth, yuki!"

"Ah, welcome back you two," said Shigure, walking into the room.

"Shigure, do you have a place for me to sleep tonight?" Aya asked.

"Oh, you're staying over?" Shigure asked excitedly.

The rest of the night and the next day seemed to pass by in a blur. During the day while the kids were at school, Aya Shigure and I just talked about when we were in high school. The morning after that, I woke up to Kyo screaming in the room next to me. Down at the breakfast table, it was explained that Aya had slept in Kyo's bed with him.

"I couldn't help it!" Aya said, shrugging, "Yuki locked the door to his room so I couldn't sleep in there!"

"Why didn't you go to Shigure's room like yesterday?" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Because... if I had... Shigure would've kept me up all night," Aya said, with _that_ look in his eyes.

"Aya, not in front of the children," Shigure instructed.

"Cut it out!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, if it bothered you so much, tonight I'll sleep in Tohru's room," Aya said, taking Tohru's face in his hand.

"You will not!" Yuki, Kyo and I yelled.

"Well, what about Samii?" Aya asked.

"I don't think that would be wise. Hatori might not like it very much," Shigure pointed out.

"You're right," Aya said, disappointed.

After breakfast, those three left for school and the day passed the very same as the one before. We were rifling through old albums of Shigure, Aya and Hatori when they came home again. "My, my this is a surprise," Aya said, smiling.

"Damn it..." Kyo mumbled, "He's still here..."

"Welcome back!" Shigure said happily.

"But how nice! You boys wanted to see me so badly you came straight home from school... and here I though Tohru and I would have the afternoon to ourselves," Aya said happily.

"That's what we were afraid of!" Yuki and Kyo said together.

"What is that you were looking at?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Oh, just some old albums of us in our high-school days... See? There's Hatori too," Aya said, pointing out a picture of the three of them together.

"I don't believe it! Shigure and Hatori both look so young! And Ayame! He looks just like Yuki does now," Tohru said excitedly.

"Pretty cute, weren't we?" Shigure asked and Tohru nodded.

"I'd say you're still cute now," I remarked and Yuki and Kyo rolled their eyes.

"So, Ayame, you wore your hair long, even when you were in high school?" Tohru asked him.

"That's right... Of course, I had to bend a few rules..." Aya explained then turned to Yuki, holding up the photo album, "Here, Yuki... You come look, too... Here's a chance to learn something about your big brother!"

"I'll pass," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Fine, you give me no choice but to tell you the story of how I got to keep my hair long in school," Aya said.

"What for?" Yuki asked.

Aya started his story and Kyo just said, "You just like to hear yourself talk don't you?"

He told us about how he had convinced the principal that he was from a royal family where they had to keep their hair long. When he finished, Tohru said, "You're from a royal family?!"

"Duh! He was lying!" Kyo said.

"Those were the days..." Shigure said happily, and ignoring Yuki telling him he was an idiot, said, "And here's something else I bet you didn't know: Aya was student council president!"

"Was he really?!" Tohru asked, excited.

"He was a natural choice, I suppose. What with the way he looked and the way he acted, he was very popular with the other boys," Shigure explained, "And under his term, many of the old school rules were... relaxed. You sure had a way about you."

"Yes, well I've always thought Ha'ri would've made a much better president than me," Aya said with a smile then asked, "Do you remember? The time we all went on that class field trip?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked at Yuki in surprise as Aya explained, "Yes... well, you see... there was a group of students during this trip... who'll we'll say... wandered into the red light district."

"Uh... what?" I asked.

"Please, reserve your judgment until I've explained! Although, it would've been difficult for any young boy to resist, we weren't actually the ones who did it," Aya said.

"Of course, it's not like we hadn't seen it before," Shigure said.

"I can't believe he said that out loud," Kyo mumbled.

"As it happened, one of the teachers found out where they'd gone... And then...! It was decided that all of the boys were to be expelled from school," Aya explained, "Of course, as student council president, I objected! A meeting was called."

He told and finished his story, declaring an end to the wonderful story as he claimed and Kyo responded, "You mean stupid!"

"Excuse me! But because of that, everyone avoided being expelled," Aya said.

"How so?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Well, after that, Ha'ri stepped in and said a few words," Shigure explained, "But Aya was our student council president until the very end!"

"What do you think Yuki? Has this helped you to understand your older brother?" Aya asked with a smile.

Yuki plastered a fake smile onto his face and said, "I think you should leave."

"Well... I'll have to do better..." Aya launched into another story, ignoring Yuki's requests, and eventually orders, to leave.

"Shigure, get him outta here!" Kyo said.

"Why this is fun?" Shigure said happily.

"Yes, fun!" Aya agreed.

"You're killin' me here!" Kyo yelled.

"Even so, I really don't think he'll listen to me... the only person he does listen to is..." Shigure started but was interrupted when the door slide open and Hatori was standing there.

"I'm sorry but the door was unlocked so I let myself in," he remarked, looking around at us and smiling when he saw me.

"Ha'ri, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Aya asked.

"Hatsuharu, he said I should come take you home," Hatori said then sighed and said, "So what do you say you wrap things up here and we'll go?"

"All right then, bye bye!" Aya said to the room at large then turned to Yuki and said, "I guess with all the commotion, you and I didn't get to talk much. But don't you worry, you'll see me again little brother. All right, Ha'ri, ready when you are! Until next time Shigure..."

"Mmm, now it's my turn to visit you!" Shigure said happily as Aya bid us farewell.

"Are we walking?" Aya asked Hatori as they were leaving.

"I brought the car," Ha'ri replied.

"Good, can I drive?" Aya asked excited.

"No," was Hatori's faint reply as they closed the front door.

There were a few seconds of silence then Kyo said, "What... was that all about?"

"As long as I remember, Ha'ri's been the only one who can tell Aya what to do... Aya really admires him," Shigure explained, "He sees a lot of good qualities in Hatori that he's always wished he had himself. But since he doesn't... He figures staying close to Ha'ri is the next best thing. He actually told me that once, with a straight face, no less. Anyway, letting Ha'ri boss him around is just one way Aya shows his admiration."

The rest of the night and the half of the next day passed lazily and, without warning, the scene faded in the middle of mine and Shigure's conversation.

* * *

**AN:** Hm...will Samii go investigate the new discovery? We shall see... Not really any fluff here, just cuteness cause they're all so happy (except maybe Yuki, who seems to be going insane)


	15. You can't have a picnic on a grave!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** Sad, sad, sad episode. This one always makes me sad! :'( visiting the grave will be emotional for Samii because of the fight and then the whole thing with Momiji and his mommy! I almost don't want to write it but I must be strong for my adamant and rabid readers!

* * *

I woke up in confusion, glanced around then sighed, realizing that I was home, away from Fruits Basket. I sat up and glanced around, wondering what to do. I looked down at the paper on my nightstand that had Shigure's address on it. I picked it up and looked at it. Then set it back down. I wasn't brave enough to do that yet. I watched the next episode and it was the one where they go to the grave so I wasn't psyched for that one.

When it came time, I went to sleep nervous, wondering what was going to happen. I came to sitting next to Tohru in front of Shigure. Tohru said, "Shigure, May 1st is coming up and I was wondering if it was okay if we, as in Samii and I, could go out that day?"

"Of course. In fact, I think I'm going out that day, too. What're you doin? Going out with some friends?" he asked then looked at me smiling and said suggestively, "Or are you double-dating?"

I rolled my eyes when Tohru stuttered, "No! That's not it! It's just the first anniversary since our mom's death so we're visiting her grave."

They all looked up in surprise and Shigure said, "The first anniversary since your mother's death huh?"

"Yeah, so we thought it might be nice to pay her a visit," Tohru explained with a forced smile.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't come with you," Shigure said.

"Oh, no, that's all right, you don't have to do that!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Miss Honda? Would it be all right if I came along?" Yuki asked.

"You don't have to," Tohru said.

"Really, I want to... I'd like to say hello to you mother," Yuki reassured.

"Thanks! That means a lot!" I said, smiling.

"And I'm sure it will to Mom too," Tohru added.

"Say Kyo... If you're not busy that day, you should consider going with them," Shigure said.

He was silent then stood up and ran off. Tohru smiled to Shigure then went to get ready for school. The days until May 1st seemed to pass in a breeze. I guess it's true that when you're not looking forward to something then it seems to come faster. Suddenly, I was standing in front of the temple with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. We were all staring up at the sky after Tohru had said something about our mother then we heard a shout from behind us.

"Hey, Tohru! Great day for visiting a grave huh?" Uo yelled, waving at us. We they came even with us, I heard Yuki and Kyo give out a little gasp.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Kyo asked them.

"We're wearing black, what did you expect?" Hana asked sadly.

"Miss Uotani... is that a trench coat?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, pretty sharp huh?" Uo asked, turning around to show us the red butterfly on her back, "I inherited this from Kyoko back in the day. You are looking at _the_ legendary Red Butterfly's riding jacket."

"Uh... Red Butterfly?" Yuki was confused.

"That's what they called our mom when she was in her gang," I explained to him.

"And that's a good thing?" Yuki mumbled.

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Uo said, walking up the steps to the cemetery, fist raised.

I could almost hear Kyo and Yuki mumble, "They're actually having fun?!"

When we got to Mom's grave, it was already all cleaned up. Uo said, "That's weird!"

"It's already cleaned up," Yuki stated the obvious.

"Guess somebody got here before us," Kyo continued to state the obvious.

"It must've been Grandfather!" Tohru said excitedly, "He's the only other person I know who knows Mom's favorite food."

"Which side of the family did you say he's from?" Kyo asked.

"He's from our dad's side," I stated.

"Yeah, Kyoko and her parents weren't exactly on speaking terms," Uo said.

"Your father...how did he..." Yuki started to asked.

"He got sick and just couldn't get better... That's what Mom told me... I was so small then that I don't really remember too much about him," Tohru explained, "But Samii, you remember him don't you? You were old enough to remember when it happened..."

I smiled sadly as everyone turned to look at me. I nodded and turned to Mom's grave. I knelt down beside it and said, "He was away on a business trip. I heard Mom talking to him over the phone. You know, telling him she missed him and everything. Then she told him to go straight to the hospital the next day. Well, that's when he was found by one of his coworkers. His cold had already gotten so bad, there was no way of saving him. I remember the burial ceremony too. All of our father's relatives were so heartless, blaming our mother for him getting sick. I still remember their awful words. I remember I held Tohru for a long time, sitting on a bench while we waited for someone to take us home."

Tohru kneeled down in front of the grave and said, "Hi Mom, we've come to see you."

As I patted the stone, Hana said, "We all came."

"Yuki, aren't these pretty flowers?" Tohru asked Yuki as she showed him the ones we'd brought.

We had set up the picnic blanket and called Kyo over when he came out of his reverie and said, "You can't have a picnic on a grave!"

"What's the big deal?" Uo asked, "Kyoko would like it if we made a little noise before we leave!"

"So what if the temple people see you?!" Kyo asked.

"So what if they do? Look, you're not going to eat standing up are you? That's not good for you, you know," Uo said.

"Kyo do you want me to make you a plate?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo mumbled and sat down.

"So, Miss Uotani, I get the impression you were close to Miss Honda's mother?" Yuki asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we were great friends. But she was my idle way before I ever knew her. She was a legend," Uo said.

"What do you mean legend?" Kyo asked.

"Like I said, the legendary Red Butterfly!" Uo said.

"Like I said what're you talking about?!" Kyo asked angrily.

"They say whenever Kyoko rode her bike, her taillights woulds flash right by you, like a red butterfly tearing ass into the night," Uo explained happily.

"How do taillights look like a butterfly?" Kyo asked.

"What?! Don't you have any imagination in that big orange head of yours?" Uo asked him.

"Shut up! I don't have to take that from you!" Kyo yelled.

Him and Uo yelled at each other until it was time to go. We packed up our stuff and left. As we walked home, Yuki and Kyo started another argument and, as they walked on ahead, I put my arm around Tohru and pulled her close to me and smiled at her which she returned. When we got home, Tohru and I went to sit outside with cups of tea.

"Ah, nothing like a nice cup of tea after a long day, especially when we had such a good visit!" Tohru said, smiling then looking up at the sky, "I'm really glad I got to introduce you to Yuki and Kyo today, Mom... I can't even begin to tell you. Those two, they both take such good care of me."

"Maybe we'll introduce to Shigure soon too," I said.

"So, Mom, while you're up there watching over us, you don't have to worry anymore... we're home," Tohru said and we went inside.

"So...hungry..." Shigure whined.

"I'll make you something! I guess I wasn't thinking that you wouldn't have anything to eat!" Tohru said. I play smacked her on the back of the head.

"Shigure, make your own dinner," I ordered, "There's ramen in there. Don't make us make you dinner on the anniversary of our mother's death, you sicko."

"Right..." Shigure mumbled.

The next day when Kyo and Yuki came home from school, I told them I'd pick Tohru up from work. I wanted to be there when she came out after talking to Momiji. When it came time, I walked there and waited but on my way there, I noticed the familiar blonde head and rushed up. It wasn't Momiji, it was his little sister Momo who was with Momiji's mother. I smiled at her and walked into the building with her. I wanted to be there for the whole story. I got off on the same floor as her and heard her exclaim.

I peeked out from behind her and winked at Tohru who looked surprised as Momiji explained himself to his mother. She told him to hurry home and took Momo with her. We stood in silence for a second before Tohru turned to Momiji questioningly and Momiji said, "Yeah, like I said, Mama doesn't know who I am... she forgot... her memory was erased... She knows I'm part of the Sohma family but she thinks I'm someone else's son..." He walked over to the big window and stared out it as he said, "Did you know... children born into the zodiac are always born two months early? Imagine what that was like for her... She had just married the man she loved and they were having their first baby and she musta been so worried when the baby came early... Then the first time she tried to hold that baby... to see it change into a strange animal... how terrifying would that be for a new mother... any mother?"

I looked over at Tohru and tears were welling up in her eyes as she clutched Momiji's photo album. I rubbed her back as Momiji said, "I know now that when a mother has a cursed child... she either feels overly protective over it or she rejects it completely. Mama was one of the ones who rejected her child... she rejected me with her whole body! It got to the point that she couldn't even stand to look at me... Sometimes she would just snap-- yelling, screaming... at everything... Looking back on it now, I guess it's just what happened with Kana. Papa told me mama was sick and that if she forgot about me then she'd get better. And so, I was erased from mama's memory... and like they said, she steadily began to get better... She was even able to smile again after a while. I guess what I did... I guess it saved her..." He knelt down and started making circles on the floor with his finger.

"So... all this time... he's been watching her from a distance... trying not to let her see him... just like today..." Tohru mumbled, trying to restrain the tears.

"But you know? There's something I believe... I want to try and live my life, carrying all of my memories with me... And even if those memories are painful... Even if they do nothing but hurt me... I want to keep them... Even those memories I sometimes wish I could forget... As long as I keep carrying them with me... as long as I can keep holding on, then someday... Someday, I'll be strong enough that those memories don't hurt me anymore... and I'll be glad I have them. That's what I believe... with all of me heart. That's why all my memories are precious to me. Every single one..." Momiji turned toward us with a sad smile on his face and pressed his finger to his lips saying, "It'll be our little secret?"

Tohru gasped next to me and we both rushed over to him, tears streaming down our faces. Tohru grasped him and I pulled her into me so that I was clutching both of them. As Momiji transformed, Tohru said, "Me too... I believe that too!"

We sat there grasping each other until it faded away.

* * *

**AN:** meh I still suck at endings...whatever... anyway! Next episode is lakehouse time! Yay! We'll see what happens... So, WOO over 1000 hits! Yay! I think I'll do something special if reviews get up to 50...if that ever happens


	16. Maybe you've already found her, eh?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** Hehehe this one will be good!

* * *

I sat up, tears still in my eyes and looked around. I stood up, ran to the phone and dialed their number.

"Hello?" came an annoyed voice. After I didn't say anything, they again said, "Hello?! Is someone there?"

"Oh, sorry. Is this Kyo?" I asked.

"Yeah... Who is this? You sound familiar," he said skeptically

"Eh, good bye!" I said and hung up quickly. I picked it back up and let the dial tone go until the operator came on and I hung up again. I stared at it then moved away. I stared at the address that I had set next to the phone. I picked it up, dressed quickly then left before I could stop myself. I made it there but couldn't force myself to walk down the path. I stood there staring at it. I heard voices and hid in the bushes. As I hid myself, Kyo and Tohru walked past me out of the path and down the road. I stared at them in disbelief.

I was there for hours, waiting for them to come back and when they did, I left there and went home again. I flopped onto the floor as soon as I got home and stared at the ceiling. It was odd. What was going on? This isn't supposed to move over into the real world.

"Confused, now, aren't you?" said that strange voice. I whipped my head toward it but it was in the shadows under the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, uneasy.

"Just enjoy it," it ordered then left.

I ran up to bed, throwing my clothes everywhere and dressed into pajamas and jumped into bed furiously. When I woke up in their world, I was sitting at the table and we were eating breakfast. The door slid open and Shigure said, "All right, here's an idea... what do you say we go on a trip tomorrow? It is Golden Week after all and chances like this don't come around very often."

"What kinda crap are you spewin over there? You drunk or somethin'?" Kyo asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, but even if I had been drinking, it wouldn't affect me," he said.

"Only cause you always seem intoxicated," Yuki responded.

"At any rate, I was thinking we could go to one of the Sohma spas or even the lake house, how does that sound Tohru?" he turned to her, wanting her opinion.

Of course, she spazzed, "But I've already been on a trip to the hot springs! I couldn't go on another one! It would be too much!"

"And what a lovely trip that must've been. It's too bad I couldn't be there. I did so want to go. But now, I guess I'll never go on a trip with you," he did everything but cry. I rolled my eyes and Tohru said she'd go.

"Have you no shame?!" Kyo and Yuki asked.

"Not really," Shigure responded, "Anyway, I assume the two of you will want to come? You wouldn't make Tohru and me spend all of that time by ourselves, would you?" Yuki and Kyo glared at him and he continued, "Of course if we have to go alone...that's fine with me..." they growled and he said, "Fine it's settled, we leave tomorrow!"

"Wait, you're not going to invite me? I see how it is," I said, pressing my palms to my eyes and heaving my shoulders.

"I'm not going if Samii isn't! I won't let her be here by herself," Tohru said.

"Oh, I guess we can take her," Shigure said with an exaggerated sigh. I stood up and smacked him.

"Anyway, I thought it might be fun to travel by car, don't worry leave all the driving to me," Shigure said happily.

"Shigure do you even have a license?" Yuki asked.

Shigure paused for a second then said, "Of course I have a license."

"Why'd you have to think about it?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

We all packed our bags then packed into the car the next day. The car they drove had a wide front seat so three people could fit in it. I sat up front in between Shigure and Hatori while Tohru sat in the back between Kyo and Yuki. When we got to the lake house, we piled inside and put our stuff away. Yuki, Tohru and Hatori stared out the window at the lake. I walked up and inserted myself at Hatori's side, under his outstretched arm.

"Wow... Just look at that lake! It's beautiful and big too," Tohru remarked.

"I don't know that it's really that impressive," Hatori said.

"I guess I've never seen a real lake like this before," Tohru said.

"Our mother really loved the ocean and the water so it's natural we'd carry her affinity for it," I said to Hatori who just smiled at me happily.

With a sinister laugh, Shigure said, "Just make sure Jason doesn't get you while you're here."

"Don't even start with your nonsense," Yuki said annoyed.

"Um... excuse me... did you say Jason?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Jason... Jason... where've I heard that before?" Kyo asked from the floor.

"Jason is a giant bear they say lives by the lake... You don't know much do you?" Shigure teased.

"Shut up, I knew that!" Kyo said angrily.

"No you didn't," Hatori remarked then lowered his arm to my shoulders and squeezed my left shoulder, smiling at me.

"Oh, so what kind of bear is he?" Tohru asked.

I grinned at Hatori's exasperated expression and said, "The invisible kind."

"Invisible?!" Tohru squealed.

"Why are we even talking about this? You didn't bring us all the way up here to tell us about a bear did you?" Kyo asked, still annoyed.

"Yes, why did you bring us here? I suddenly have a sneaking suspicion that you're up to something," Yuki said suspicious.

"You two... Instead of standing around sniffing out conspiracies, why don't you find a more productive use for your time... Like, say, taking Tohru for a walk around the lake," Shigure suggested.

The three of them just kind of stared at each other awkwardly and I laughed, saying, "Wow, is a walk really that bad?"

"Why the long faces?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I really don't mind going by myself..." Tohru assured.

"You are not going by yourself," I ordered, "What if you tripped and broke your ankle? How would you get back here?"

Yuki and Kyo turned to me with scared looks on their faces and Shigure said, "It's too tense in here. We need someone to lighten the mood. I know, I'll call Aya!"

As he picked up the phone, Yuki said, "If you call him..."

"I'll make you eat that phone," Kyo finished threateningly.

As they walked off, Shigure said, "Take your time... You know, the air is less stuffy in here now that they're gone and Samii, nice touch with the broken ankle thing."

"I would've physically forced one of them to go with her if they refused but they're not like that. They like her too much to let her walk off on her own knowing how clumsy she is," I remarked, shrugging.

"Shigure... Tell me. What's the real reason you wanted to come on this trip? I don't suppose you're trying to avoid your editor again?" Hatori asked, almost lighting a cigarette then remembered me and stowed them away quickly.

"Avoid her? Don't be silly. I left her a note," Shigure said, laughing nervously.

"I don't understand why she puts up with you," Hatori said, rolling his eyes.

"If I did that kind of stuff to my editor, he'd kill me. Actually... he told me that Mii has asked to trade you for me multiple times but he refuses because I'm so awesome," I informed Shigure.

"She's tried to trade me?!" Shigure asked, surprised.

"Did he say it's because you're awesome or is that your own word choice?" Hatori asked.

"Well my own word choice but it summarized. The exact reason was that I raked in the moolah and I'm much nicer," I explained then turned to Shigure and said, "But you really are too mean to her."

"Yes, I want you to call her right now. I assume you've already finished your manuscript?" Hatori asked, pushing Shigure to the phone.

"But... Ha'ri! Don't do this! She'll be okay," Shigure said then picked up the phone grumbling at the smoldering look Hatori gave him. It rang a couple times and he started talking to Mii. Afterwards, he turned towards us with tears falling and said, "There, I called her. I called my editor, are you happy?"

"Yes... Stop crying..." Hatori ordered, rolling his eyes.

"How can I? You spoiled all my fun!" Shigure said, playfully whacking him on the back with his fan.

"You call yourself an adult..." Hatori said angrily.

I turned away from them and went to the window again. I stared out at the lake as Shigure whined and said, "I'd really like to go swimming in that lake."

"Then why don't you?" Ha'ri asked.

"Yeah, I will. I need to see if I threw in a swimsuit in all this madness," I picked up my bag and started rummaging through it.

"Ooo, Samii in a swimsuit! I can't wait!" Shigure said excitedly. I blushed and dropped my bag.

"Find it?" Ha'ri asked.

I shook my head and said, "I forgot it."

"I think they leave extras here just for that! Let me go check," Shigure said, running into another room that looked like a storage room.

"He really wants to see you in little clothing, doesn't he?" Ha'ri asked with his hand to his face.

I blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Samii, what size do you wear?" Shigure yelled out to us.

I blushed even harder and went into the room he'd disappeared into. There were boxes upon boxes and I tried to find myself to him, eventually having to call out because I had no idea where he was. When I finally found him, I said, "Uh, can I just look myself?"

"Yeah, sure, do you want help? There are lots of boxes," he said, gesturing to them.

"They're not all swimsuits are they?" I asked, astonished.

"No, just these ones," he slapped a box which made the tower sway ominously.

I glanced at it nervously then said, "Sure, open up some and we can see if there are any patterns that are good."

He grabbed the nearest box and we started to search. Every once in a while, he'd show me one that I might like but eventually, there was something wrong like it wasn't the right size or it just wasn't cute. Finally, it started to get darker and with the dark, came clumsiness. Several times, we stumbled into a tower of boxes and it would swing but eventually would settle down. But of course, Murphy's Law states that if something bad _can_ happen it will and it did. It happened as we both found ones we liked and turned around to show each other. The floor was so littered with discarded swimsuits that were wrapped in plastic that when we bumped into each other, we also slipped and both of us fell hard into boxes which came tumbling down on us, the contents flailing everywhere. When it had all settled, I climbed my way out and found myself at the top of the pile, looking down at Shigure climbing out from the bottom and Hatori standing in the doorway, looking surprised and worried.

"I'm fine!" I shouted, raising my hand and froze when I saw what was in it. I brought the suit down to my eye level and stared at it. It was perfect. I checked the size and saw it was my size. My heart jumped and as I slid down the pile, I showed it to Shigure.

"You will look nice in it," he remarked and Hatori smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, coming in.

"Oh, welcome back," I said, waving at them.

"Oh, Samii, you're cut!" Tohru said, raising her hand to my cheek where I could feel blood.

"I'm fine, there was just a disaster," I smiled and moved into the bathroom where there were band-aids in the medicine cabinet. I put one on my cheek and walked into the other room where everyone was listening to Shigure's story of what happened.

The next day, the three were preparing to head down to the lake again as the last time had, also, been a disaster. "Miss Honda, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked.

When Tohru said she was, Shigure, who was on the floor reading, said, "So you're going down to the lake? Better be careful, Kyo... Don't fall in."

"Like I would!" Kyo said annoyed.

I laughed and continued reading the paper with Shigure as Tohru turned to Hatori, who was on the couch and said, "Good bye Hatori... We'll see you in a little while."

When there was no response, she walked over there and I jumped up, running to the linen closet. I grabbed a blanket and ran into the living room and Shigure was explaining that they should leave him alone and let him sleep. "I brought him a blanket."

"Samii, you truly are amazing! I envy the man that'll marry you someday..." Shigure gushed.

As I blushed, Yuki and Kyo mumbled, "Damn Shigure."

"Yes, you deserve our compliments! We could all learn something from this beautiful soul!" said a familiar voice that could only be Ayame Sohma. When we all stared at him in shock, he laughed and said, "What's the matter? You all look so surprised!"

"It's because you appeared out of no where!" Yuki said.

"And you're the last person we want to see!" Kyo added, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Come now, Kyo, is it so difficult to figure out? If you used your brain, you'd know I came in through the door of course," Aya said.

"Damn it! Don't you even start with me!" Kyo yelled.

As Tohru tried to stutter a welcome, Yuki said, "Don't Miss Honda, you'll just encourage him and he's not staying.

"Children, I understand that my sudden arrival has you all delirious with excitement, but I must tell you that I wouldn't be standing here now if a certain someone hadn't told me you were here," Aya said, smiling.

"Someone huh?" Yuki and Kyo asked then turned towards Shigure.

"It wasn't me, honest," Shigure assured, shaking his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, shigure! Let them stare! Even if the whole world shall turn against you, I will stay by your side!" Aya said, with his hand extended to Shigure, who stood up.

"Aya! You are my strength in adversity!" Shigure said, mimicking him.

Aya spoke in French, "Je t'aime! Mon amour! Bon voyage!"

Then Shigure responded, "Avion! Où est la bain?!"

"Will you two quit goofing around and tell us why you're here!?" Kyo interrupted angrily.

"Ah-h, patience, patience my dear boy... After all, as my high school drama teacher always used to say... 'a man's true strength is found in the friends who support him.' Wise words," Aya said, joining his finger with Shigure's to make "friendship."

"Uh... and what's your point exactly?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Hm... I'm not sure..." Aya said.

"Then, why'd you say it?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

Kyo fell to the floor and said, "I can't take much more of this, you're killing me. Do us all a favor, go away!"

"That's just rude... And besides, there's something I have to do..." Aya said then took Yuki's hand and said, "Yuki... while I'm here, it's the perfect chance for us to deepen our bond as brothers!"

"I have a better idea, why don't I drown you in the lake?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Anything as long as I can spend some quality time with you," Aya said, gripping his hand tighter.

"On second thought, go drown yourself," Yuki responded.

Hatori stood up and put his hand on the back of Aya's head and said, "After everything I've told you, you're still causing trouble... Aren't you..."

"Oh, hatori! I thought you were sleeping!" Tohru said.

"I was, but how can anyone sleep with all this noise?" he asked, a little disgruntled.

"Oh good morning Ha'ri!" Aya said, loudly, laughing.

"Sorry about waking you up," Shigure said, also loud.

"I guess I didn't realize we were being so loud," Aya said, laughing again.

"Shut up..." Ha'ri muttered, then said, "Ayame, why are you here?"

"Well, I was paying a visit to the main house and one of the servants, (I don't remember his name, he was an older gentleman), told me you were here and naturally, I didn't wanna miss out on all the fun, so... here I am!" Aya explained.

"Bastard" Yuki mumbled.

"Oh, sure, Hatori asks and he spills his guts," Kyo muttered

"In any event, Yuki, Kyo, weren't you planning on taking Tohru around to the lake today?" Hatori asked, turning to them.

They paused and Aya said, "Ooo, a walk around the lake, that sounds fun! I better come with you though, you know you can't be too careful these days with all these weirdos around."

"Yeah, weirdos like you," Yuki and Kyo mumbled.

Tohru shook her head and hands, saying, "Oh, no no no, we'll be fine and we really should be going."

they left and Aya stood in the doorway, watching them and saying, "I've been left behind again!"

"You know, you can still go with them if you really wanted to," Shigure said.

"Oh no, it's quite alright... In fact, I'd much rather stay here... It's been far too long since the three of us were together," Aya said, holding up his hand then turned to Shigure misty-eyed and said, "The night is long and I'm in no mood for sleep Shigure."

"Aya, you read my mind. It seems tonight, we'll be sharing the same dream," Shigure responded then they both held their thumbs up and said, "Yes!"

"Don't you two ever stop?" Ha'ri asked, annoyed.

"No," I said, laughing then grabbed the swimsuit I had accidentally found yesterday and a towel.

"Oh, are you going down to the lake too?" Ha'ri asked, a little desperate.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

He whispered, "You're really going to leave me alone with these two? I might go insane!"

I smiled and said, "You'll be fine! You've put up with them this far in your life, I think you can go a couple of hours." I patted his head then went into the bathroom as they went out onto the porch.

When I came out, they were sitting out on the porch and I heard Aya say, "Pictures... of Kana's wedding. It's up to you whether or not you want to look at them." I hid behind the wall, and listened to them.

"So... Kana's gotten married... I wondered why you suddenly wanted to come to the lake house," Ha'ri said to Shigure, "Now I understand... forgive me if I was overly suspicious."

"If I'd had my way, we would have told you about this much sooner.. I want you to go to that wedding and steal her away from that idiot of a fiancée! But Shigure kept me from saying anything," Aya said with a glare in Shigure's direction. Where I was standing, I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"I couldn't have done anything. No, Kana and me... it's over between us..." Ha'ri said sadly then he pushed the envelope of pictures over to Aya and said, "So... here..."

"Well, I, for one, can't stand this! You're my friend so I realize my opinion is biased but still, what she's done to you... it's unacceptable!" Aya said furiously, "I can't stand it... Kana is able to find happiness now because she chose to forget. Meanwhile, she's left you to carry the burden of the past, alone... She left you behind to suffer with your memories of her."

"That's how it appears..." Ha'ri said then after a pause said, "But you'd be wrong."

"Eh, you're much more forgiving than I am. It's always been one of the qualities I admire about you. But it's also the reason you suffer so much more than you have to!" Aya said, "I don't think I want you to get Kana back... I want you to meet someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life! I want you to be a thousand-- no ten thousand times haappier than Kana will ever be! That is what you deserve."

"You know, you should try being this determined with Yuki," Ha'ri recommended.

"Hm... you think so?" Aya asked.

"You'll find someone... someday... A woman whose love fills your heart and lifts your spirit, even when you're apart... But whose greatest gift to you will be staying together" Shigure assured.

"Spoken... like a true poet," Aya remarked.

"Novelist! Novelist!" Shigure said happily.

"Hi boys!" I said, finally walking out. I had the towel tied at my waist so the top part of the two-piece swimsuit showed but the towel was kind of like a skirt. The top was bikini-like and it made Shigure whistle.

"Then again, maybe you've already found her?" Aya mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him and nudged Ha'ri, who blushed.

"Oh, they're back," Shigure said as we heard the Yuki and Kyo's voices drift up.

"Ooo," Aya jumped up and ran downstairs, all we heard after that was, "Yuki! As your older brother, I order you to respect me!" Then his shout of pain.

"I don't think he understood what I meant..." Ha'ri said.

"No, I don't think he did..." Shigure responded, "Samii, weren't you going to go swimming?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm going now," I said then leaned over and kissed Ha'ri's forehead and left, hearing only Shigure's remark to Ha'ri.

I got downstairs and saw Yuki whip the snake into the air. As soon as I stepped a foot outside, the surroundings faded.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not sure what to do about the next one cause it's the one where the fanclub girls go to Hana's house... what to do what to do... Help?** EDIT:** Alright so my bad, the next one is with Kisa but the fanclub girls one I'm still not sure about. Send me your votes via review or message if you want me to somehow have Samii go to Hana's house or just have her own day...


	17. I'm jealous Kisa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** Okay so I mistook this episode for the one where the fanclub girls go to Hana's house but that's actually the one after this one so...should I just make up a day for Samii? I'm not quite sure...

* * *

I woke up with a smile and, looking down, realized that I still had the swimsuit on. I blushed, looked around even though I knew no one was there then changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. I wandered throughout the rooms of my home, trying to find something to do. I just figured I'd go stake out Shigure's house again.

So I grabbed my coat and headed there. This time I walked down the path until I heard voices and hid behind a tree. When I peeked out, Ha'ri was walking arm in arm with another girl! I almost jumped out from behind the tree to confront him but I knew that now was not the time to show my face. Of course, our relationship is strictly within my dreams so it doesn't matter that he's with another woman now... Of course it doesn't matter.

I examined Ha'ri. He smiled at the woman as she said something but it was sad somehow. Maybe he misses me? But no, I don't exist to this version of him! He laughed but it was empty laughter, I could tell. His eyes were filled with sadness. This woman was oblivious evidently. She just kept laughing with her laughter so full of life. I resented her. They stopped right in front of me, the girl (yes she has been downgraded) standing in front of me so I could see their profiles. They whispered to each other for a while then she leaned up and kissed him lightly. I could tell he was surprised. First kiss? He looked around in embarrassment and I think he saw me before I ducked back behind the tree.

"Samii?" I heard him say questioningly as he walked towards the tree.

"Are you kidding Hatori? That wasn't her, okay? She's not there, she's left. She left you behind," the girl said with an exasperated sigh, "And it wasn't her the other day at the grocery store nor was it her near here either."

My heart started pounding. I _was_ in those places then. Ha'ri saw me and I didn't know it? How cruel! Ha'ri backed away with a sigh and they continued up the path. I sank to the ground with a sigh. That was way too close. I'd have to stay away for a while before I figured out what was going on. I don't think I'd ever leave Ha'ri on purpose. Something bad must've happened.

When I figured they'd left the path, I scurried out and sprinted home. I slammed my door closed behind me and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I checked the time and it was still only five so I went to eat and watch some TV before I went to bed. I had stopped watching the next episodes because I knew what happened in them anyway. I would meet Kisa next. I went to bed.

When I came to, I was laying down in the living room, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain pitter patter on the roof. I looked over at Kyo, who was also laying on the floor. "I'm freakin tired." I said to him.

"Me too," Kyo replied, "I'm always like this when it rains."

"For me, it's just that the rain sound so comforting and soothing... I could fall asleep listening to it. Does it have to do with you being a cat?" I asked, looking over at him.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, it sucks."

"That does suck but rain really is nice as long as you don't mind being tired," I shrugged, "I remember when I was little, my grandpa had a swinging bench on his porch under a tin roof so whenever it rained, I would lay on that bench and swing. I fell asleep so many times there. It was so peaceful."

"Yeah, that would be nice I guess," Kyo said, "I do like being outdoors."

he got up and left as Yuki, Tohru, Haru and a little tiger came into the room, dripping around everywhere. I looked at them questioningly. "What a cute tiger!" I said. The tiger leapt out of Haru's arms and went to lie in a corner, facing away from us. Tohru sat by the table as Haru went and got bandages. I brought them towels and Shigure followed me.

"Oh, my, you've been bitten," Shigure said, surprised.

"Uh, uh-huh," Tohru mumbled as Haru bandaged her up.

"Kisa, you apologize to her," Yuki ordered and after a few seconds of silence when it became obvious that Kisa wasn't going to apologize, "Kisa!"

"Um, it's all right. I'm okay. I was just startled, really," Tohru said.

"Besides, Yuki, Kisa isn't able to answer," Shigure informed.

"Isn't able to, or won't?" I asked.

"She doesn't speak," Haru said, "She hasn't said a word since right after she started middle school. Not a word. And from what Hatori says, the problem is all in her mind. He said, for some reason, she's locked away all of her words. After she stopped talking, she stopped going to school. Then this afternoon, she ran away from home. That's why I was out looking for her but by the time I found her, she had already transformed."

"Maybe she ran into a boy?" Tohru suggested.

"No, I think she's just under too much stress," Haru replied.

"But, I don' get it. What happened?" Yuki asked, still looking at Kisa.

"She was picked on," Haru replied and Kisa ran across the room then attached her mouth onto Haru's arm, to which he replied, "That hurts. What are you, angry now? You think it's none of my business? You made this my business. Do you know how worried I was about you? Or your mother? You know, she's still out there, looking for you, right now!"

Kisa ran out of the room and Tohru stood up, saying, "Oh, no! She's-- Ahh! Hatsuharu, you're bleeding! And kisa's missing and we need bandages!"

in light of Tohru's panicking, Shigure stood up and said, "Calm down, Tohru, it'll be okay."

"But I have to stop Kisa's bleeding... I mean, no, I have to find Hatsuharu... No!" she ran outside, still spazzing, ignoring Shigure's pleas to not panic.

"You know, you could be a little worried," Haru replied, inspecting the wound on his arm. I stood up and went to get bandages.

I came back in as Shigure was saying, "Haru, you didn't go black while I wasn't looking, did you?"

I handed the bandages to Haru as he said, "No, it hurts and I'm annoyed. There's just no getting through to that Kisa." Yuki left soon after that, probably to go help with the Kisa hunt.

Since Haru couldn't do it on his own, I started wrapping the bandage around his arm after cleaning it. He thanked me with a smile which I returned. Then I went into the other room as Shigure was hanging up the phone. "I just phoned Kisa's mother. She's on her way over."

When Kisa's mom got here, I told her to go out to the back yard since that seemed to be where everyone was going. She left and I went to sit in the living room with Haru and Shigure. We watched TV until Tohru and Yuki came back in with Kisa, who had transformed back into a little girl. She was really quite adorable. They went upstairs to Tohru's room.

"So, what's up? Kisa's here now?" Kyo asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, some things came up and she'll be staying here for a little while," Shigure informed, studying his newspaper.

"What kind of things?" Kyo asked.

"If you must know, it seemed like Kisa's mother was reaching her breaking point. We all agreed it would be best if they spent some time apart," Haru informed, his nose in a book...my book!

"Yeah, whatever, so where is she hiding?" Kyo asked.

"She's clinging to Tohru," Shigure responded with a smile.

"It's really cute, to tell you the truth," I said, "Anyway, so Haru, how do you like the book?"

"It's good, actually," Haru responded.

The rest of the night and the next day went by fast. I watched Kisa follow Tohru around everywhere she went. She even sat outside the bathroom while Tohru was in it. When I passed her, I ruffled her hair and little and kept walking as I heard Tohru apologize for leaving her alone. I sat next to Shigure as we watched the two together. Kyo came in and started watching them with us.

"It's cute isn't it? Like a little duckling," Shigure noted.

"I dunno. Seems pretty annoying, if you ask me," Kyo remarked.

They passed by us and Tohru stopped abruptly, making Kisa run into her. She turned around, squealing, "That's it! I love you!"

"I don't think Tohru minds," Shigure remarked.

"Yeah, why am I not surprised?" Kyo asked. We sat watching them before Kyo said, "Uh, hey, dinner?"

"Oh, right! Dinner!" Tohru said then turned to the little tiger girl and said, "So, Kisa, what would you like to eat?"

Kisa looked like she was about to say something but held it back. Kyo rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on! It's not that hard! Can't you even say what you want to eat?"

I kicked Kyo's legs out from under him as Shigure went to jump on him so he landed on top of Kyo. Shigure said to Kisa, "Oh, don't listen to dumb ol' Kyo. It's all right if you'd rather not decide. After all, Que sera sera!"

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled, pushing Shigure off him.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Shigure asked, innocently.

"What do you think?!" Kyo asked, angrily.

"Oh, thinking now, are we?" Shigure teased.

"When did we start doing that?" I asked, pretending to be confused. I turned to Kisa in mock anger and said, "Kisa, when did we start thinking? All this time, you've been using that beautiful brain of yours while mine's been turning into sludge?"

Kisa smiled a little as Tohru brought out a piece of paper with horizontal and vertical lines. "Here, we'll let fate decide!"

"Oh, I know this game. The old fortune ladders, right?" Shigure asked.

"That's right! Now, Kisa, you just pick the one you like the best," Tohru said, showing Kisa the paper. Kisa pointed to one of the stars at the bottom and Tohru said happily, "All right, now we climb the ladder! La la la... All right, here we are so for dinner tonight... stewed leeks!"

"What is this? You tryin to kill me or somethin'?" Kyo asked angrily.

"No! I didn't mean to! That's just how it worked out..." Tohru tried to explain.

"Forget it. Just try to make it the best you can," Kyo said.

"Oh, okay. I'll try," Tohru said.

"Ah, having a lover's spat over such a silly thing?" Shigure asked.

"What?! We are not!" Kyo insisted.

"Oh... did I say that out loud?" Shigure asked, laughing.

"If that's the case then you and Mii must be lovers too," I teased him as Tohru and Kisa made their way into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Oh, then that must mean that you and I are lovers too," Shigure said, grabbing my waist.

"Ah! Little brother, come to my rescue!" I said dramatically.

"Never fear!" Kyo said, also dramatically then he punched Shigure, who went down like a box of rocks.

I grabbed Kyo's hand and said, "Oh, thank you my most wonderful of brothers! I am forever in your debt, what is it you require?" I leaned in and whispered, "Perhaps the hand of the young Tohru? I give you my blessings, you know."

"Okay, okay, enough of that," Kyo said, yanking his hand out of mine as I laughed at him.

"So, if I save you from someone, you'll do anything I require?" Shigure asked suggestively.

"Oh, go away, pervert," I said and ran off through the house as Shigure chased me. Many times, I went sliding into the wall because my socks slipped right across the floor. Seconds later, Shigure would slam into the wall as well. When it was dinner time, I gladly forfeited so I could eat.

The next day, after Tohru and the boys left for school, it was just Shigure, Kisa and me. So I directed Kisa into the living room, sat her in front of the couch while I sat behind her with a hairbrush and started brushing her hair. "You know, Kisa, I'm really jealous. You're hair is beautiful and exotic... mine's just boring."

Kisa shook her head to say that she didn't think so. I continued to brush her hair and soon, she was asleep. I knew how she felt. When someone plays with your hair, it's so calming. Shigure walked in as I was laying her on the couch and covering her with a blanket.

"She tired?" Shigure asked.

"I was brushing her hair so she fell asleep. Ever had anyone do that for you? I guess you wouldn't need to brush your hair," I shrugged then gestured in front of me, "Sit here, I'll show you."

He sat down and I just started rubbing his scalp with the tips of my fingers. He let out a content sigh as I dragged my fingers through his tousled hair. After he fell asleep, I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat, watching them sleep. Kisa woke up around lunchtime and I pressed my finger to my lips and gestured to Shigure. We went into the kitchen and made lunch. When Shigure woke up, we made him lunch too.

After school, Haru came home with Yuki and handed Kisa a letter. We went to the back porch and sat down as Kisa read her letter. Haru took it from her and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Kisa, I hope this finds you well, and I hope you are thinking about coming back to school. We all miss you very much and I know your classmates are anxiously awaiting your return. The rest of your teachers, and myself, are here to help you in any way that we can, and to welcome you back into the group with open arms. But more than anything, Kisa, it is my hope that you will soon learn to feel good about yourself," Haru read to us. I scoffed and put my arm around Kisa's shoulders as Yuki rolled his eyes. Haru continued, "I believe you will come to find that you do have many good qualities. That's my wish for you. There's no way for a person who dislikes themselves to be liked by others, is there?" Haru lowered the letter.

"What a load of crap," I said angrily.

"Heh, it really does make you wanna gag," Haru said.

"'I hope you will learn to feel good about yourself.' What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked angrily, "How are you supposed to ind these good qualities, I wonder. If the reason you don't feel good about yourself is that all you can find are qualities that you don't like, I don't think you can. Not like that, that's not how it works. I think what it takes is for someone else to say, 'I like you.' That's the only way you can truly being to like yourself. When someone else accepts you, that's when you begin to see yourself through their eyes. And, you begin to realize that there may actually be many qualities to like about yourself."

Kisa stood up and I knew she was thinking of when Tohru told her she loved her. I looked back at Haru then at Yuki and let go of her shoulders. Yuki said, "Kisa. We love you. We love you very much. That's really all we can do. But maybe, if you know that we see all of the good qualities in you, maybe that will help you see them in yourself."

Kisa looked up at Yuki with tears in her eyes then closed them and said, "Mm-hmm."

Haru put a hand on her cheek then pulled her to his chest and said, "It's beautiful. It's been so long since we heard your voice."

Later that night, Kisa went to meet Tohru as she was coming home. Yuki told me they ran toward each other and hugged for 10 minutes before letting each other go and walking home hand in hand. The next day, Kisa told us she was going back to school now that she could talk again. "I can't give up," she said, "I'll really mess everything up. Even if I can't make friends, even if they still ignore me."

I went with them to walk her to school. I put my arm around Tohru as she confided in me that she was going to be a little lonely. "It's too bad Yuki couldn't be here too," Momiji remarked.

"He said he had something to take care of," Haru informed.

I said good bye to them and, as they were walking away, waving, they and the scenery disappeared.

* * *

**AN:** All right, now, by way of vote, tell me which kind you want for the next one: where Samii has her own day with Ha'ri or if Samii goes to Hana's house to see the torturing of the fanclub girls. You decide.


	18. Day with Ha'ri

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** All right, the votes are in and the winner is...the Ha'ri day and I'm not surprised because Ha'ri is just so darn cute! This will be a good day.

Thanks to Funabisenu, It's raining yoghurt, and ILoveCockatiels for voting and boo on the rest of you :-P

I'm sorry in advance...

* * *

I woke up wanting to see Ha'ri and to see if he was with that girl again. I squelched it and decided to go down by the sea. I put on a pair of shorts along with a nice white shirt. I brought just my purse and walked there. When I got there, I kicked my shoes off and started walking in the sand, kicking up the water.

"Samii?!" I heard a voice behind me and looked around at the surprised voice to see Shigure.

I jumped at the sight of him and took off running. He didn't chase me but he bent down and picked up something. My shoes! I left them there! I couldn't go get them now. I walked home barefoot and cleaned my feet of the sand and street grime. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang but just let the answering machine get it.

"Samii, I know you're there so pick up," I heard Stan's voice ringing out.

I picked the phone up and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Mii. She said that Shigure is wanting your number. Do you want me to give it to her?" Stan asked.

So he was already looking for me. I just said, "Not now. Maybe another time all right but at the moment I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay... are you all right?" Stan asked.

"Terrific. Listen, I got another idea for a book but it's still in the maybe stage. Call you when it gets honed. Later," I hung up the phone and pulled some socks on over my freezing feet. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Shigure definitely saw me and now he wants to find me. What was going on? What did I do to Ha'ri that made everyone act the way they were? I didn't know but I somehow I knew that by the end of the series, I would. So for know, I just settled myself down to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was sitting across the table from Shigure, having a staring contest. "You'll never win!" he stated even though I could see his eyes watering.

"Give up, doggy, you're a wimp!" I mocked.

"Never!" he declared dramatically.

"Hello?" I heard a voice yell then the door to the living room opened and the voice said, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Ha'ri!" Shigure said excitedly, his eyelids flickering.

"I'm kicking Shigure's butt at a staring contest," I stated.

"You haven't won yet!" Shigure declared.

Then he blinked and I yelled, "Yes! I win, you lose!"

Ha'ri grabbed my wrist and raised my hand in the air, saying, "And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Oh shut up you too," Shigure said, rubbing his eyes, "So, Ha'ri, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have the day off so I thought I'd come visit you two," he explained then smiled at me.

"So, basically, you came to see Samii?" Shigure asked.

Ha'ri blushed and mumbled something I didn't hear so I said, "Don't be silly! Who could withstand you?"

"I know, I know, I am pretty irresistible," Shigure said, running his hand through his hair and striking a pose.

"I could name a few," Ha'ri mumbled.

"So, what are your plans today?" I asked Ha'ri.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about anything past coming here," Ha'ri said, shrugging.

"Well, then, wanna spend some time in town with me?" I asked him then winked and said, "It could be a date."

Ha'ri blushed and Shigure said, "Ooo a date? If Ha'ri doesn't want to, I'll go with you, Samii."

"The offer isn't extended to you," I stuck my tongue out at Shigure then hid behind Ha'ri as Shigure lunged at me.

"Sure, I'll come with you, what do you have in mind?" Ha'ri asked, smiling down at me.

"We'll go with the flow. See you later Shigure," I said, waving at him then walking out with Ha'ri.

"Yeah,whatever, leave me," Shigure said dramatically.

"All right, will do," I said, slipping my feet into some shoes and walking outside with Ha'ri at my side. We started down the path and I reached out and entwined my fingers with his. "This is fine, isn't it?" I asked, gesturing at our hands.

"Terrific," he replied with a big grin, "Listen, about that..."

"Oh, let's not talk about those kinds of things now, okay? Go with the flow, remember?" I asked, stopping and taking his other hand.

"Okay, that's fine," he said, smiling, "So, where to first?"

"Well, did you bring the car?" I asked, walking again.

"Yeah but I'm almost out of gas," he said, shrugging.

"It's okay, I have money, we'll get some," I replied, waving my hand.

"No, I have money, it's just... I don't really know how to pump gas..." he mumbled the last part so I almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"What?! Are you serious?" I asked, incredulous.

"Completely. Usually the servants fill up the tanks but this car must've been missed," Ha'ri said, smiling, "I take it you know how to then?"

"Duh," I replied with a smile, "I'll teach you okay? It's possibly the easiest thing you will ever have to do."

"Easier than this?" he asked then placed both hands on either side of my face and planted his lips on mine. It was a soft and tender kiss and when he pulled away, he was smiling.

"Warn me next time," I breathed, "I think I almost swooned."

"Go with the flow, remember," he stated.

"Ooo, you've been listening, good boy. Still, it was nice. So that was easy?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Actually I was lying, I've been thinking about doing that since that New Year's time. It's been the hardest thing to get the courage to finally do it," he said.

"How cute," I said with a smile.

"Ah, here we are," he said and opened the passenger door of his car for me.

"To the gas station," I declared.

"For my gas pumping lesson," Ha'ri replied.

We drove to the gas station and I got out, waited for him to pay then showed him how to work the nozzle of the pump. After we had gotten gas, I said, "Is it all right if I drive the car? I want the next place to be a surprise."

"Sure, do I have to close my eyes?" he asked.

"I'll blindfold you!" I said and took out a handkerchief. I tied it around his head, concealing his beautiful pale green eyes.

"You know I think that Shigure's more into this kind of thing," Ha'ri said feeling the blindfold.

"Oh, shut up. All right, here we go," I smacked him lightly on the shoulder then put the car in drive. I drove him to the sea by the dock and put the car in park.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" he asked.

I leaned over, put a kiss on his cheek and said, "No, you can't, hold on and I'll come over to the other side of the car then lead you."

"Lead me where?" he asked as I got out of the car. I went over to his side, opened the door and pulled him out.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said, slipped my arm into his as I kicked the door closed. I lead him down the dock and had him sit down on the edge.

"It smells like the ocean," he said.

"Bingo!" I said, taking his blindfold off.

"Wow, I'm never too amazed by the sea," he said, staring at the water.

"I agree," I said, leaning over and looking at the water.

I was still standing so when Ha'ri said, "Aren't you leaning over too far?" I kind of ignored it until I fell in. He tried to catch me but it only ended up in him falling in too.

When we resurfaced, I looked over at him and laughed. He joined in then climbed up onto the dock and pulled me up. "Sorry, I guess I was leaning over too far," I said, laughing still.

He took his shirt off and rung it out, saying, "Yes, well, I guess it's not too bad, I'm just worried what it'll be like in the car ride home."

"I'm sure we can walk somewhere and buy some towels for us to sit on until we get back to Shigure's house where I'm sure Shigure will let you borrow some of his," I said, forcing my eyes away from his chest.

"Good idea," he said, standing up, throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

"Okay I can't move until you put your shirt back on," I said, "I realize that's it's probably cold and you might get sick but please, for my sanity, put your shirt on."

I heard him chuckle then he grabbed my chin and directed my eyes to his and he said, "Do you like what you see?"

"Hell yeah I do," I said, smiling.

"All right, well then I'm not going to put it away," he said, pulling me up and directing me to the road where we started looking in windows of shops, trying to find towels.

After the fourth girl looked at Ha'ri with the sexy eyes I stopped him and said, "Okay, how's this, if you don't put your shirt on, then I'm going to end up carving some girl's eyes out so she'll stop staring at you. You don't want me to go to prison do you?"

He laughed heartily then slipped his wet shirt back on, "Can I keep it unbuttoned at least?"

"No, that won't make it better," I said, buttoning up his shirt, "I realize I'm not your girlfriend or whatever but I like you so I can't stop feeling jealous."

"I belong more to you than some random girl off the street. No need to feel jealous though, I only look at you," he said, lifting my chin and kissing me lightly, "Well, you and for towels."

"You're the best, you know that?" I said, smiling then took his hand and pulled him down the street at a fast pace until we got to a store with towels. I bought two since it was my fault we fell in and Ha'ri and I walked back to his car.

"So, will we go somewhere after getting a new set of clothes?" he asked as we spread the towels out in the front seats and climbed in.

"Do you want to or are you afraid I'll stumble us into something else bad?" I asked.

"Well, I have an idea," he said, shrugging as we sped back home.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to tell me or will it be a surprise?" I asked.

"Surprise," he stated as he pulled in front of the path leading to Shigure's house.

"Man, you're fast," I said, "Of course, I did take a bunch of side roads so you wouldn't be able to guess where we were going."

"Very sneaky, maybe I'll do the same," he said, smiling.

"I doubt I'd know where it is anyway, I'm bad at guessing things," I said, shrugging.

"Well, still, we will see," he said, taking my hand as we walked back down the path.

When we went inside the house, Shigure said, "Back already? Oh... you're all wet? Ha'ri, I didn't think you'd go for that kind of thing."

"A blindfold was included too," I said.

"Ooo kinky," Shigure said excitedly.

"Before you go and phone Ayame, we didn't do anything besides fall into the ocean because someone has no balance," Ha'ri said, playfully pushing me.

"Oh, shut up," I said then turned to Shigure and said, "So Ha'ri needs to borrow some clothes cause his are all wet."

"Oh, no problem," Shigure said then led Ha'ri into his room.

"Meet you back out here," I said, running up the stairs and changing quickly. When I got back downstairs, Ha'ri wasn't waiting for me so I leaned against Shigure's door and listened to them.

"...admit it!" I heard the end of Shigure's sentence, "I know you like her so just tell me!"

"I don't think it's any of your business," Ha'ri responded.

"She isn't just a rebound for Kana is she?" Shigure asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"No!" Ha'ri said, angry and surprised.

"Then what is up? Just tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend," Shigure said.

"Okay, you want to know?" Ha'ri asked and I could tell by his voice that he was annoyed.

"Yes, I want to know very bad," Shigure said

"Okay, it's because she likes me. I go out with her and am nice to her and stuff because I know that she likes me! It has nothing to do with my feelings," Ha'ri responded angrily, "Happy now?"

"You realize that you're stringing her along don't you?" Shigure asked and by the sound of his voice, I could tell he was as astonished as I was, "This is just going to hurt her more when she finds out."

"Which is why she won't. Either I'll grow to like her or she'll grow out of liking me," Ha'ri said and I heard his footsteps coming closer to the door.

I stepped away from it, letting the tears fall down my face. When he opened the door, he took one look at my face and knew that I had overheard him. He started to apologize but I just ran up to my room and buried my head under the pillows on my bed, wishing this dream to end. But Yuki and Kyo hadn't even come home from school yet so I knew I had a long time to wait. Several times, I heard Ha'ri knocking on my door and calling out my name. He even had Shigure attempt it.

"Samii, I am the owner of this house and I am coming in," Shigure yelled and when I didn't respond, he came in but it was only him.

"I don't want to hear excuses," I said into the pillow.

"I am not here to make excuses for him. He's left by the way so if you want to come out of your den, you can," Shigure said, trying to lift my face away from the pillow.

I clutched the pillow to my face as I sat up and said, "Why did he do this to me?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear excuses?" Shigure asked.

"I don't, I want to hear the truth," I said.

"Why don't you take the pillow away so I can see your face?" he asked.

"No, I look disgusting when I cry. My face is all puffy and it's leaking many different fluids," I said, squishing the pillow into my face more.

"I'm sure that you don't look disgusting. Let me be the judge," Shigure said, pulling the pillow away. I let him. "Oh god, you're horrid!" he exclaimed then, when I tried to take the pillow back, he laughed saying, "I'm just kidding, calm down."

"I wish I could read minds. I wouldn't be in this mess," I said, looking at my hands, "He seemed so legitimate."

"It probably has to do with Kana you know. Like the fact he's too afraid to get close to anyone because he's afraid they'll end up getting hurt," Shigure pointed out.

"Maybe but I still say it sucks," I said, wiping away the last of my tears.

"What did you do to her Shigure?" said an angry voice from the door and we looked up to see Kyo and Yuki standing there, Kyo looking extra pissed off.

"It wasn't me, honest!" Shigure said, putting his hands up defensively.

"It really wasn't him, boys but thanks for worrying," I said, hoping to calm them down.

"Okay, so who was it?" Kyo asked.

"Who do you think, you stupid cat? It obviously has something to do with Hatori," Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat! Is that true Samii?" Kyo asked, worried.

"'Fraid so," I said, shrugging.

"I'll kill him. We passed him on our way in here," Kyo said, running out.

"What'd he do?" Yuki asked, coming into the room and sitting on my other side.

"Shattered my heart is all," I said, looking at Yuki and then thought of something, "Don't tell Tohru okay? She'll just die if she learns I've been crying all over the place, making a fool of myself."

"You're not making a fool of yourself," Yuki reassured as Shigure patted my back, "I won't tell her if you don't want me to."

"Thanks Yuki. Tell that to Kyo when he gets back," I asked.

"Okay, I will talk to the stupid cat," Yuki sighed then left the room.

"Shigure, I don't mean to be rude but could you leave me alone for a little while? I just need to lie down and try to forget it, all right?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure thing, no problem," Shigure said, getting up and leaving.

I fell asleep and I'm not sure when I left their world but all I know is that I was soundly asleep, trying not to dream of the love that, apparently, will never be requited.

* * *

**AN:** ... Okay, wow I didn't know it was going in that direction either. I kind of just write what my hands want me to... They'll make up right? Maybe... Who knows? Not me, that's for sure!


	19. Tohru's sick!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or I'd be a man...and I'm not so obviously, I don't own it!

**AN:** I personally love this episode just because it shows how much Tohru has grown onto them. It makes me smile. Maybe Samii will finally talk to Ha'ri? Who knows?

* * *

I didn't get out of bed the entire next day. I ignored phone calls and the doorbell ringing. I just laid in bed, watching Fruits Basket and crying. When night time came, I tried to stay up as late as I could but sleep eventually came to me.

When I woke up, I was sitting with Shigure at the table and neither of us were talking. I could tell he tried several times to start a sentence but stopped before he said anything. Finally, the silence was broken when Kyo ran into the house as a cat.

"Someone, help! Tohru... sick... can't walk," he said in between breaths.

I jumped up and ran outside without shoes on. I ran down the path until I found Tohru leaning against a tree. I felt her forehead and sure enough it was burning up. I put her on my back as Kyo carried her stuff and I carried her home. I sat her down in the living room then Shigure took her temperature.

"Well, in my professional medical opinion, you're sick!" Shigure said, studying the thermometer.

"No kiddin, I coulda told you that. Now go upstairs and go to bed," Kyo ordered.

"No, it's not that bad, really. If I just take some medicine, I'll be fine. Now excuse me, I gotta go make some dinner," but as soon as Tohru finished the sentence, she swooned and started to fall over again.

"You need to get some sleep!" Kyo said, annoyed, "You're always so worried when someone else has a cold, why don't you try worrying about yourself for once?"

"But there's still so much I have to do. After dinner, I still have to go to work," Tohru argued.

"You're taking the night off," Kyo said, leaving no room for argument.

"No, I couldn't do that, I mean..." Tohru started.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru," Shigure interrupted, "Kyo's right. You shouldn't go into work this evening. It's important you get your rest."

"But..."

"You're not listening," Shigure said, pressing his finger to his lips, "Please, for us, will you go get some sleep?"

"Okay," Tohru finally consented.

"Hm, that's what I like to hear," Shigure said happily.

"Come on, Tohru," I said, taking her hand and helping her upstairs despite her refusal.

"Samii, I feel so stupid," Tohru said as I turned around while she changed into some pajamas.

"You're not stupid. Do you know how many exams I failed in high school? A lot," I said.

"Well, of all the times I had to get sick, it had to be now! As if I don't feel pathetic enough all ready," Tohru said.

"You're not pathetic. Now, go to sleep, all right?" I said, tucking her in, ruffling her hair and walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"Unfortunately, she can't come into work this evening," Shigure said into the phone.

"Oh, right! Don't worry about a thing, I'm on it!" Momiji's voice rang loud and clear through the phone that Shigure was holding a foot from his head. Then the slam of his hang up was heard.

"He even hangs up loud," I commented.

"No kidding," Shigure said, laughing.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" I asked him as we walked down the hallway.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out but I have work to do. See ya," Shigure waved and walked into his study. Usually when he said it like that, it meant he didn't want company so I continued down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kyo was sitting on the floor amidst a mountain of books. "Jeez, did you take out the whole library? What are these anyway?" I picked a book up and it was a medical book.

"I'm trying to help find a way to cook something to make Tohru feel better," Kyo stated embarrassed. Then he read from one of the books, "What you should do when you have a cold. If you have a cold or a fever, the best thing to do is eat plenty of leeks. A good serving of leeks will help you feel better in no time..." Kyo looked abashed so he pulled another book to him and read that one, "To cure a cold, eat some leeks. Stewed leeks or leek soup are the best. This says leek, that says leek, they all say leeks! I mean, what?! Can't they think of something better to do for a cold than eat a damn, stinkin leek?!" He stood up in anger. "How's that supposed to cure anything?! It's the nastiest food in the world!" He stomped upstairs. I waited by the staircase and sure enough he came back down.

"I'll go with you to the grocery store," I said with a smile, "You're not the only one who wants to help Tohru you know."

"All right, let's go," Kyo said, obviously a little annoyed.

We headed down the path side by side. Kyo stopped, distracted by something and I saw Yuki's garden with fresh leeks, ripe for the picking. "You might want to think if this is a wise choice. Yuki might come after you."

"Good! Then I can kick him in his pretty boy face!" Kyo said, stomping over to the leeks and pulling them all up.

"All right, let's go back. You have some soup to make," I said, taking him by the arm and leading him back to the house.

I was sitting at the table, watching Kyo make the soup when Shigure came in to inspect the aroma the soup was emitting. "Is that for Tohru?" Shigure asked after Kyo had told him that he was making leek soup.

"Do you really think I'd make this crap for myself? Yeah it's for Tohru," Kyo asked. Shigure strode over and stood next to Kyo with a silly expression on his face. Kyo got annoyed, grabbed Shigure's shirt and demanded, "What's that look for?! You got somethin you wanna say?!"

"No not really. Just wondering what we're having for dinner," Shigure wondered aloud.

"We'll order out," Kyo said, putting the lid on the pot then asked Shigure, "Hey, I need you to do something."

"And what might that be?" Shigure asked.

"Take this stuff upstairs to Tohru for me," Kyo asked.

"Uh uh," Shigure said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll take it myself!" Kyo said, taking a tray with a bowl and the pot of soup across the room where he kicked in the door and walked upstairs.

"Kyo, try not to smash all the doors on your way up," Shigure asked with a surprised face, "You're going to have to fix that!"

"But he's doing it for a good cause," I reminded.

"Yeah, isn't that cute?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"They are cute but I'm not sure if I'm rooting for Kyo or Yuki. One of them needs to admit that he likes her though," I said with a smile.

"It's true. That rule applies to some other people too," Shigure said.

"Other people like Tohru? Well I guess so but not as much as those two," I said, thinking of Momiji.

"I didn't mean for Tohru," Shigure said like it was obvious.

"What?" I was confused.

"Oh never mind!" Shigure said, frustrated, "You listen to me. I'm calling Ha'ri because he has to come over and make Tohru feel better so if you don't want to see him, hide in your room like last time."

"Got it but I'm not hiding. I still like Ha'ri but I'm not going to beat myself up because the feelings aren't mutual," I told him. I had decided this during my day of wallowing in the real world time.

"Good! Be empowered!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Oh, that reminds me, can I get a punching bag?" I asked him.

"Are you going to name it Shigure?" he asked warily.

"No, unless you make me angry," I said with a smile.

"I don't care just don't kill my house like the rest of the inhabitants here," Shigure said with an eye roll.

"No problem. Now go call Ha'ri," I said, patting him on the back then walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch. Shigure joined me after a few minutes and started reading a paper. Suddenly there was a loud noise then the door to the living room slammed open and thee was an irate Yuki.

"Welcome home! It's a bit late, isn't it?" Shigure asked then, when he saw Yuki's expression, asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's horrible! They're all gone!" Yuki said angrily sitting down, "The leeks that Miss Honda and I planted together! Someone pulled them all from the garden! What kind of low-life goes around stealing leeks?!" I met Kyo's eyes as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Yuki saw him and said, "Don't worry, I know better than to think you did it."

Shigure started laughing and when Yuki asked him about it, he said, "I'm sorry but if you really wanna find your leek thief, talk to Tohru. Of course, she's been in bed with a fever ever since she got home from school this afternoon. So here's a quiz for you... How is it possible for Tohru to know what happened to all of your leeks?"

Yuki only responded, "She's sick?" Then he got up and walked into the hallway.

I met Shigure's eyes and we laughed together. We heard the scuffle between Yuki and Kyo so Shigure stuck his head out the door and said, "Keep it down if you're going to fight. Wouldn't wanna wake up Tohru would we?" They stopped midair.

"Wow, what self-control!" I said, standing in between them and pretending like I was going to push them over.

"I apologize for coming so late..." said that all too familiar deep voice that I loved so much. I looked over, while waving my hand in Yuki's face to see Hatori standing in the doorway, looking at them two with a confused look.

"You're here. Finally..." Shigure said, waving to Ha'ri and walking over to him.

Kisa peeked around Ha'ri's coat and said, "I, um, I heard that Sissy got sick. Is she okay?"

"She's been so worried, I didn't have much choice but to bring her along," Ha'ri explained.

"Hello, Kisa. Tohru will be happy to see you," Shigure assured her.

We heard running footsteps then Momiji appeared, out of breath and he said, "How's Tohru? Is she feeling any better? Is she?!"

"I don't know but since everybody's here, let's go see her," Shigure said and lead them upstairs, me in the back.

When we opened the door, Shigure stuck his head in and said, "Hello Tohru. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm much better now, thank you," she assured.

Momiji ran in saying, "Tohru!" while Kisa just said, "Sissy..."

Tohru started to sit up to greet them but Ha'ri walked in and said, "Don't even think about getting up."

"Hatori! Oh... uh..." Tohru glanced at me and I just shook my head with a smile.

"You know, Ha'ri, you could try being a little nicer," Momiji scolded.

"That's right! After all, Tohru is a young lady! She should be handled with care like the beautiful flower she is!" Shigure said dramatically, "Not in that roughshod manner you treated me last time..."

"What? Did Ha'ri hurt you or something?" Momiji asked, turning to Shigure with concern.

I just rolled my eyes at Tohru as Shigure said, "Hurt me? Well, I can tell you, he used the longest needle I had ever seen! And... he lied to me. He told me I wouldn't feel a thing."

"Shigure, shut up. You're going to scare them," Ha'ri demanded.

"You'll be careful with that thing, right? You have to stop if Tohru says it hurts!" Momiji said.

"It's all right. I can barely feel it," Tohru assured.

"But Shigure said it hurt really bad," Momiji said.

"Yes, well I did that on purpose," Ha'ri said.

"Oh Ha'ri! You're killing me! Why would you be so cruel?" Shigure asked.

"It seemed to be the only way to shut you up at the time," Ha'ri explained as he stood up and grabbed his bag then readied to leave.

"Oh, uh, Hatori? How much do I owe you?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing. Just try to get better soon. I won't mention any names, but there are a few people in this house that get very worried when you're sick. Call me if you need anything else," Ha'ri said then walked toward the door. I stared after him then, meeting Shigure's eyes, followed Ha'ri down the stairs with Shigure hot on my heels.

I followed Ha'ri into the kitchen. He turned around and I pushed him on the chest angrily then said, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Samii listen," Ha'ri started.

"No, you listen. I thought you liked me. I thought we could have something. I thought I was starting to love you! And for what? To be your pity case?" I demanded, jabbing a finger into his chest after every other word.

He rubbed his chest, looked down at my angry face and said, "Are you done? Can I explain myself now?"

I crossed my arms and said, "I guess so."

He sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and puled me closer to him. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know what my feelings are right now. All I know is that I'm not sure I want anything serious until or if the curse is broken. I don't want Akito inflicting damage on you too. Samii... it's because I like you that I don't really want to get close."

"In some twisted way that makes sense I guess but you didn't have to go out with me that day if you're afraid of being close," I said, staring down at my hand that was still clenched in his.

"That was the best day I've had in a very long time. You don't get it. I want to spend time with you but I'm afraid. Afraid you'll get hurt," he said sadly.

"Don't worry so much all right?" I said, lifting his chin so he was looking at me, "It's okay. This explanation is a lot better than the pity case one."

He lifted his head towards me a little, allowing me the choice. Of course, I took it and enveloped his lips in my own. Kyo walked in and settled himself in his pile of books once more. I pulled away from Ha'ri and sat in front of him. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"_What_ are you staring at?!" he asked, putting his face in mine.

"Your eyes," I said, staring at his brown eyes.

"Are they pretty?" he asked.

"I prefer green eyes but yes yours are pretty. They go well with that orange head of yours," I said, ruffling his hair.

He ignored me and started reading in the books again. I smiled at Ha'ri. Kyo flipped through the pages and said, "Damn it! Why do they all gotta say leeks?!"

"Kyo-o are you studying to become a doctor?" Momiji asked, reading over his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. Go away!" Kyo said angrily.

"So then what are you doing?" Momiji asked then slapped him fist into his palm and said, "Oh! You're trying o help Tohru!"

He sat down next to Kyo, who bopped him on the head while saying, "Shut up! No go away, I mean it!"

Waah, somebody! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji whined.

"I swear, every single time you open your mouth-" Kyo grumbled.

I moved into the living room where Shigure and Ha'ri had disappeared to and saw Ha'ri smoking. I covered my mouth and was about to leave when Ha'ri said, "I'm putting it out! Come back."

"So, Ha'ri, I'd start thinking about what I'd like to eat once Tohru gets better," Shigure said as I sat down next to Ha'ri, "You know she'll wanna cook you something nice to thank you." Ha'ri smiled. I put my hand into his and we smiled at each other.

The next day after Tohru called and told me excitedly that she had passed her test, the scene faded.


	20. You make me happy

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I think by this time, you should know that I don't own them *sadface*

**AN:** Okay, we're on the home stretch, the last disc. Time for all you readers to VOTE and tell me if you'd like a sequel or maybe just continue after the episodes are over with my own little thought process. So, please please please TELL ME! I want to know what you want. P.S. Sooooo sorry that this was so late! I was just so lazy last week. Work then school then work then school and sleep was thrown in there somewhere along with Halloween and the partying then I came down with a nasty cold...Arg! So I finally got around to this... here it is!

* * *

When I arose the next day, it was to confusion. What the hell was going on with me and Ha'ri? I didn't think I wanted to know so I just kicked my blankets off and rushed to my computer. I started typing wildly, not really anything just thoughts rushing through my head. I stopped for lunch and dinner but stayed there all day, only leaving the room to answer the door for Stan then to tell him to go away. When I couldn't type anymore, my fingers tired and my wrist hurting, I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed without changing my clothes.

When I came to, I was sitting at the table with Tohru and Aya, who was showing us fliers for his store. When Tohru exclaimed that they looked nice, Aya agreed then, as Yuki was walking past the doorway, Aya threw him a flier too. He stopped to examine it.

"Business has really perked up with these new advertisements. It seems more and more people are coming to realize what I've known all along: in all the world, there isn't a lovelier shop to be found than-" Aya was interrupted when Yuki said he wanted to see it, Aya started dropping his fliers and I pushed them into his hand and held them there as he said, "What did you say?"

"I think I'd like to take a look at this shop of yours... To see if it's really as great as you claim..." Yuki explained.

Aya jumped up and, still holding my hand, dragged me to the bathroom in his rush and threw me in. I reached up to grab the bathtub but ended up accidentally grabbing Shigure's leg. I let go in surprise and fell next to the bathtub as Aya started explaining, "Listen to this Shigure! Just now Yuki came to me and do you know what he said? He wants to see my shop! He practically begged me to let him come!" He rushed out saying, "I never thought I'd live to see the day! I can't contain myself!"

I stood up and made sure not to look at Shigure. When I started to walk out, he said, "You don't have to leave, you know, there are bubbles covering me up."

"Okay..." I said and sat down on the toilet.

"I hope Yuki knows what he's in for..." Shigure said

"I'm not sure he does..." I said, staring at my clasped hands.

"Samii! Shigure! Are you two being naughty in there! Come out here and celebrate with me!" Aya screamed through the door.

"I'm still in the bath!" Shigure yelled back through.

"Ooo has Samii joined you? I'll leave you two alone!" Aya said as his voice started to disappear.

"Hey! No I'm not!" I jumped up and rushed out, hearing Shigure chuckling.

I went into Kyo's room and slammed the door behind me then sliding down. Kyo looked at me and said, "Are you okay? You're as red as a tomato."

I smiled and said, "Aya just has the effect to say the most ridiculous thing to make me blush."

"Oh, that idiot," Kyo rolled his eyes.

So, that Sunday, Tohru and Yuki departed for Aya's store, Yuki a little wary. I turned to Kyo and said, "Why aren't you going with them?"

"Ayame told me not to come," Kyo explained then ran upstairs, probably to go to the roof to brood.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked Shigure.

"I have to work. My deadline is tomorrow and I have to be done so that I can torture Mii when she comes over," he explained then disappeared into his study.

I wandered around the house, trying to find something to do. For some reason, I felt restless. I kept trying to do things to keep me busy but it didn't work so, finally, I just put on some shoes and left, yelling to Shigure that I'd be out for a while. I walked down the path and was about to start walking down the main street toward town when I heard a honk behind me. I turned around and saw a silver car like the one Ha'ri and I rode in the day we spent together. It was so tinted, I couldn't tell who was in it so I turned around and continued to walk in the direction again.

I heard a door open then slam shut and suddenly there were hands on my waist so I turned around and punched the person in the gut. When I saw Ha'ri curled up on the sidewalk I said, "Omigod! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was some creepy guy trying to kidnap me or something."

Ha'ri coughed and wheezed out, "It's okay. I understand. You sure got a right hook there."

I laughed nervously and said, "I guess. Still... I'm really sorry."

I helped him up and he said, "So, can that be payback for my stupid mouth?"

I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him back to his car and said, "Sure. Did I really hit you that hard? I guess I panicked."

He leaned against it, bent over and took in deep breaths as he said, "Yeah, you hit hard."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what to do now..." I said as I put a hand on his stomach.

"That makes me feel better," he clenched my hand to his gut and moved it up and down about 2 inches.

I blushed and started moving my hand myself then said, "What about now?"

"Much better," he smiled down at me then moved forward and pressed his lips to mine as I continued to rub his stomach.

I pulled away, slightly pushing on his abdomen and said, "How about we go back to the house and you lay down?"

"Sounds like a plan but I don't know if I can walk by myself. I need help," he said and put his arm around my shoulders again.

I smiled and said, "I'm sure you can walk alone." But took the hand that was resting on my shoulder and started to lead him down the path. He rested his forehead on mine when I turned it to look at him. I stopped and took my hand away from his and put my hands around his neck, making sure to leave space between us so he didn't transform.

"You make me happy Samii Honda," Ha'ri whispered.

"And you make me happy Hatori Sohma," I whispered back then kissed him lightly.

"Will you two find a room?!" Kyo yelled at us.

I looked at him and smiled, saying, "You're just jealous." I pulled away from Ha'ri then rushed over to Kyo and grasped him to me tightly.

He transformed and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?! And I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Aw, poor wittle kitty cat!" I said, scratching behind his ears.

He purred then yelled, "Stop! I don't like that!"

"Whatever you say," I said, patting his head then standing up and taking Ha'ri's hand and walked with him back to the house.

"Where were you going before you assaulted me?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just going to go for a walk because I was feeling a bit antsy but I've calmed down that you're here," I assured him.

"Well that's good," he said with a smile then grabbed my waist and swung me around then set me down but didn't let go.

"You shouldn't exert yourself in your condition," I scolded playfully.

"Yeah, well, I guess you make me feel healthy again," he replied with a smile.

I led him inside and sat him on the couch. I went to get us drinks and we just cuddled on the couch for a while, making sure to be careful. When Shigure joined us while he was on a break from writing, he tried to cuddle with me too and, no matter how I persisted, somehow I ended up in his lap so I just hugged him and he turned into a dog. I smiled and scratched behind his ears, making his tail wag happily. Ha'ri pulled me away from him and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I ruffled his hair and kissed him.

"Don't leave me hangin over here!" said Shigure as he transformed back into a human.

I covered my eyes and said, "Put some clothes on and I'll think about it."

After he dressed, I kissed him on the cheek but when I tried to pull away, he grabbed my head and planted his lips on mine making Ha'ri punch him and drag me away. His only defense was, "I was just trying to have some fun!"

"Well, have some fun with someone else," Ha'ri demanded.

"Yeah! Someone not me or Tohru!" I specified, "Oh you know how pissed off Yuki and Kyo would be if you did that."

"Did what?" asked Kyo, who had just stomped back into the room.

"If Shigure kissed Tohru," I explained.

"I'd knock you through the roof!" Kyo roared.

"Calm down, I'll make sure he doesn't. He did plant one on me, though. Aren't you going to defend my honor, as my little brother?" I asked him.

"Sure," Kyo said and punch Shigure a couple times.

"Quit beating me up! I'm always the victim!" Shigure said, shielding his head with his arms.

"Maybe it's because you're such a predator!" I said and tried to hide behind Kyo.

"No way!" Shigure said, crawling after me as I moved Kyo so he was in front of me no matter which way Shigure went.

"Stop! I am _not_ your puppet!" Kyo said.

"Aw but I need to be defended and protected from the evil dog over there," I pointed at Shigure, who tried to bite my finger. I yanked my hand away and said, "See! He's trying to get me!"

"Make Hatori help you!" Kyo demanded.

"But Ha'ri is all the way over there while you are right here, perfectly useful for a body guard," I explained, jerking Kyo around as Shigure tried to jump around him.

As I used Kyo for leverage to pull myself up, he said, "You're gonna choke me, stop it!" Then he kicked out at Shigure, who just jumped out of the way, very dog-like.

"Okay, that's enough Shigure," Ha'ri said, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, Ha'ri, don't ruin my fun!" Shigure whined.

"If your idea of fun is to torture Samii then I'm going to hurt you," Ha'ri threatened.

"Fine! I'm going back to work!" Shigure said, throwing his hands into the air and stomping away.

"Don't throw a tantrum, it's very unbecoming!" I shouted after him, just getting his middle finger in the process.

"And he calls himself an adult," Kyo mumbled, shaking his head. He wrenched his sleeve out of my grasp and said, "The idiot is gone, you can let go of me now!"

"Oh, right, sorry," I said, releasing his other arm and smiling, "Thank you my brave and noble knight in shining armor." I bowed then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, give me a break," he said, his face crimson. He stomped up the stairs to his room.

"Well what now?" Ha'ri asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"I dunno, we could go back to your office. I haven't had the full tour, you know," I pointed out and with that, we headed down the path, into his car and to the main house.

When we got there, Ha'ri said, "It would probably be best if you didn't draw attention to yourself, you know?"

I nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I think I coulda figured that out on my own."

"Just warning you," he said then led me to his office, where he gave me the full tour of his examination room, waiting room and his office where his desk was. I sat on the desk and smiled at him. I saw the grief slide across his features then disappear and for a moment, thought that I had imagined it then I remembered... This is where Kana had sat once upon a time. I slid off as if nothing happened and looked around.

When I went to the other desk and looked at the pictures, he explained, "That's my assistant's desk. She's off work today."

I glanced at him slyly then said, "So she hasn't tried to jump you yet?"

"Tried to what? No!" he exclaimed.

"What? She never asked you to do naughty things to her on one of these many beds?" I asked innocently.

"Samii, listen to me. Since Kana, I have never had feelings toward someone like I do for you," he said, grabbing my arms, "You don't need to worry about my loyalty, all right?"

"Okay," I mumbled as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked it up, rather agitated then with an annoyed face said, "What do you want, Ayame?"

"Tohru and Yuki went to his shop today," I explained.

I could hear Aya squeal the story to Ha'ri, then he finished, "And that's when Tohru came out in this adorable dress (my own design, I might add) which inspired today to be Yuki's day of romance! Ah, Ha'ri, shame on you! You were just imagining Tohru in a dress, weren't you?" Ha'ri set the phone down and walked away shaking his head, letting Aya ramble on. As he put his hands on my waist, I smiled and the scene faded.

* * *

**AN:** Next episode we meet Hiro and out of all the characters, I don't like him the most. I have a short temper and so does Samii... Hopefully she won't lose it too much... Hiro might end up in the hospital with how disrespectful he is. Again, tell me what you want me to do... read the AN at the top if you haven't already!


	21. I'm gonna kill him

**AN:** YAY! I'm back! *happy dance party* Okay, so this is what's goin down... This was kinda written in a hurry so you have to bare with me on this one. I skipped the normal, awake part and just jumped right into the story.

Obviously I own no Fruits Basket *tear

* * *

I looked over at Yuki with a raised eyebrow and fell back onto the floor. The anime Tohru and Kisa were watching was incredibly stupid and obviously for little kids.

"I guess even bad guys have problems. I never thought of it like that," Tohru commented.

As Kisa nodded her head, Yuki said, "I'd say the people with _real_ problems are the ones who produced this anime."

"Yeah, no kidding," I agreed as Shigure walked in, stretching one of his arms.

"Ah, good morning," he greeted.

"Good evening is more like it. I'd say your sleep schedule's a bit off," Yuki said.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly normal. Such is the life of the creative mind," he said, stretching his back then he noticed Kisa and went over then put his hand on her head and said, "And who is this? Such a cute little girl. Would you like Grandpa Shigure to give you some candy?"

"Oh stop it! The way you say that, it makes you sound like a dirty old man," Yuki reprimanded.

Shigure hugged Kisa to him and said, "Yuki's being cold as usual, I see…"

"And as usual, you're being an idiot," Yuki rolled his eyes.

"So…what are we watching?" Shigure asked.

"An anime…" Kisa explained, "I'd never seen it but all the kids at school seem to like it so… I borrowed it."

"Ah, and how are things at school?" Shigure asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine," Kisa said with a smile.

There was a pause then Tohru threw herself at Kisa saying, "I love you so much!"

"And it shows," Shigure said.

The next day, when Tohru's work call to ask where she was, I told them that she'd be in, I just had to find her. I yelled goodbye to Shigure and started running toward that park. I ran past Momiji and Kisa then stopped and waited for them to catch up then we ran to the park together. We got there and Kyo was holding the front of Hiro's shirt.

"Hiro?" Kisa asked softly but he heard nonetheless. She started walking toward him, saying, "Hiro, did you take it? Sissy's notebook?"

I stomped over to him, fists clenched but before I could wail on the little brat, Kyo stopped me by grabbing my biceps, while standing behind me so I couldn't kick him. "Let me go, Kyo," I said angrily.

"No way," he replied.

"Oh, it's Kisa! But what're you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That dumb rabbit went and got her," Hiro sighed, annoyed.

Momiji stuck out his tongue and said, "That's right! Kisa knows all of your hiding spots doesn't she?"

"Who's this loser?" Hiro gestured to me.

I heard Kyo gasp in horror and tighten his grip as Tohru said, "She's my sister."

"I strained against Kyo's grip and yelled, "When Kyo lets go, I'll teach you who's a loser!"

"Go ahead and try. You'll be sitting in a jail cell for child abuse," he replied.

"Hiro…" Kisa continued, ignoring us, "Please, you have to give it back. Don't cause any more problems for Sissy… It's not nice. Give it back. Please."

"This is stupid. Here! I don't want this dumb thing anyway!" Hiro yelled and threw the notebook at Tohru, hitting her in the chest.

"Hiro!" Kyo yelled, holding me back from a fresh bout of struggling.

"That's mean!" Momiji said.

"Oh no… Really… it's okay now…" Tohru said.

"No it's not!" Kyo interjected.

"H-Hiro…? Are you trying to be mean to Sissy on purpose?" Kisa asked, looking despondent, "I don't understand why you're acting this way but it makes me sad."

Hiro looked up from the ground and said, "Sissy, sissy, sissy… That's all I hear… I hate it! All you ever talk about is that stupid girl! And the video! You couldn't wait to run off and watch it with _her_. I let you borrow it because _I_ wanted to watch it with you."

Kisa looked at him, confused, then said, "But you… that's not what you said when you gave it to me… You should've just told me."

Hiro took a step toward her. "What, do I gotta spell it out for you every time?! Take a hint!"

"Hiro, you not being fair," Momiji threw in.

"Who asked you rabbit?!" Hiro yelled then clenched his quivering fists and mumbled, "I mean, I know I wasn't much of a help when you were having a hard time at school…"

"Did you even try?" I asked angrily, knowing it was a low blow, "Or were you being a _child_?"

He winced visibly but ignored me, "But still, Sissy, Sissy… She's all you talk about… What about me? I was there… I wanted to help… I did… I was… I was worried about you too."

Kisa's eyes widened. I stopped struggling against Kyo and looked at Tohru's smiling face. Kyo look at me and said, "What the hell is goin' on?"

I laughed as Momiji said, "Kyo-o pay attention. Hiro's jealous of Tohru… And for a 6th grader that sort of thing can be pretty hard to handle. He needed to vent."

"Couldn't he have vented on someone _besides_ my sister?" I asked, frustrated.

Kisa stepped forward and grabbed Hiro's hand, "I'm sorry, Hiro. But next time, we'll watch the video together okay?"

"Kisa loves you so much. I guess he just felt left out," Momiji said, leaning on Tohru.

Tohru smiled and said, "I don't know if that should make me feel happy or sad."

Kisa continued talking to Hiro, "But, you know… I do think you should apologize to Sissy…"

"She's right Hiro…" Momiji said, furrowing his brow, "Tohru's late to work now because of you."

Hiro looked at Tohru then looked away. Tohru smiled a small smile then, completely changing her face to one of anger, said, "No I won't forgive him, even if he apologizes!" we all looked at her in surprise. She continued, "He's gonna have to be punished and that's that!"

"Punished? What do you think you can do?" Hiro asked in a condescending tone.

"She could sic me on you," I said, lunging for him but was stopped when Kyo grabbed my waist and pulled me back so he could get a hold of my arms again.

"No silly!" Tohru laughed at me then lunged at Hiro herself, throwing her arms around him, "I can hug you!"

Hiro squealed and transformed as Kyo said, "Stupid… How is that a punishment?"

Momiji laughed and said, "Hiro's not gonna forget this for a long time!"

"Let's start over," Tohru suggested, holding the quivering sheep up, "It's wonderful to meet you… Hiro."

After that, Tohru went to work, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa went to the main house, and Kyo and I went home. "I wanna kill that kid," I confided to Kyo.

"I realized that when I was restraining you. My arms are already sore," Kyo remarked.

"Oh don't whine, it'll make you stronger," I replied with a smile.

The next day, Hiro and Kisa came over after school. They watched the anime we had watched and, of course, Hiro complained the entire time. I was stomping around, trying to ignore him before I tossed his tine body through a wall. After the movie, they moved to the table and Tohru served them some cake and tea. I walked away before he started complaining. I stuck my head into Shigure's study.

"I'm gonna kill him," I said.

He stood up, sighed and smiled at me. "I know, you're not the only one."

He walked toward me and out into the hall as Kyo yanked the living room door open and yelled, "Hey Hiro! Get it through your skull; she's not your maid! Quit bossin her around!"

"I think you should intervene before things get ugly," I said to Shigure as Hiro responded in length.

Shigure walked over to Kyo and grabbed the back of his head before he beat Hiro to a pulp, which I wouldn't have minded. He scolded him at length then let him go. "You need to try a little harder to behave like a responsible adult, like me."

"Like you?" said the miserable, watery voice of his editor, Mii, "You call missing your deadlines being a responsible adult?"

"I found her outside looking like she was about to hang herself," Yuki remarked.

"Wouldn't you if you worked with him?" I asked Yuki as Mii attacked Shigure, shaking him violently. He started to lead her to the door and I followed.

After he got her to leave, he suggested we visit Ha'ri. So I told everyone we were leaving, grabbed my coat and followed Shigure out to the road. We walked in companionable silence, although he did try to put his arm around me a few times. I slapped his hand away each time. Finally, I hooked my hand on the crook of his elbow to satisfy him and he smiled triumphantly. When we got to Ha'ri's office, Shigure started telling him the story with some interjections from me. I started pacing up and down the room, passing by Shigure sitting by the door to outside and Ha'ri sitting at his desk.

"I suppose Hiro didn't know… He had no idea the possible consequences of telling Akito how he felt… And as a result…" Ha'ri trailed off.

"Unfortunate, but I can't say it's surprising. After all, Akito doesn't generally approve of anything that happens outside of his knowledge, now does he?" Shigure asked, his eyes closed.

"After that, Hiro tried to have as little to do with Kisa as possible. And during that time, the other kids at school started picking on her," Ha'ri said, turning in his chair toward Shigure and crossing his arms. He glanced at me as I turned around and paced toward Shigure.

"Well, I guess that explains why he didn't do anything. Couldn't very well help her if he was afraid to get close to her," Shigure surmised, "And after he had already caused her to be hurt once, I suppose I can understand how he might feel that way."

"Yes… He blames himself for what happened. But I think he's still too young to know how to deal with those feelings," Ha'ri said. This time as I turned around, hi hand brushed me arm as I headed toward Shigure. I smiled at him.

"And so, he vents his anger on Tohru, which, I have to say, is quite a shame," Shigure muttered.

I twitched ever so slightly when he said that and sped up my pacing to pound out my anger. When I passed Ha'ri, he reached out, grabbed my arm, stopping me, and said, "You're making me nervous. Please stop and say what's on your mind."

"Nothing besides different ways to mangle Hiro's body," I mumbled.

"I can understand how this must be hard for you. You're so protective of Tohru that anyone who hurts her is in physical danger. I'm begging you, just this once, to hold back with Hiro. He has problems," Ha'ri said earnestly.

"Oh, I'm not going to seriously injure the kid. I'd be thrown out of Shigure's house and I don't want that," I sighed.

After that, Shigure left for a little while to "go to the bathroom" but I really think he wanted to give us some alone time. Ha'ri shyly kissed my forehead and took me hands. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned in full force. I grinned at him when we pulled apart and he grinned back. We heard Shigure returning and leapt apart, blushing. Shigure came in, announcing that it was time to go.

The next day, I debated going to the park with Tohru, Hiro and Kisa but decided not to. So when it ended, it was quite abruptly.

* * *

**AN:** The next one will be out soon! Didja miss me?


	22. NOT REAL CHAPTER BUT READ ANYWAYS!

Okay, I know I'm not really supposed to do this but oh well. I made a Livejournal for Samii and I want you guys to see it. I'll most likely post every weekday so when you're waiting for a story, you can go there and entertain yourselves!

Here's a clip from the first one:

"Today, Shigure slacked off and didn't write anything for his manuscript (big surprise!) So Mii came over, expecting to find something but of course there was nothing so she kind of flipped out. Shigure made up some lame excuse for why he didn't do it and Mii left, dejected. I wonder when she'll stop trying to make him do his manuscript and just let him do it at his own pace. Of course that might take years just to finish a chapter! She needs to bribe him or something. Take him to a cheerleading competition in exchange for him finishing one or something."

So go enjoy!

Okay for some reason, it's not letting me put it in here so go to my profile and it'll be there.


	23. Skipping Mokoto and straight to Ritsu

**AN: **I would just like to say thank you to ryuhonootenshi for their community or whatever. I have been added to it as someone that they feel has a well-written story and when I saw that I couldn't help but smile so thank you! And thank you to all you silent, or sometimes not, fans. It really means a lot to me that you guys support me! THANK YOU!

Obviously, I do not own, have created, or have anything to do with the making of Fruits Basket. I just own my own characters.

Anyway, now for something completely different.

* * *

Skipping normal day and straight to their world...btw I skipped Mokoto because I hate her and it's all from her point of view. So I didn't wanna do it.

* * *

I woke up sprawled on the living room floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you just gonna lie there all day?" Shigure asked from the table.

"Maybe," I replied, listening for the commotion I knew was happening right outside.

Eventually, Tohru and Ritsu came in and sat down, Ritsu still apologizing. I walked over and joined them at the table. Shigure looked at Ritsu and said, "So, the ever-timid Ritsu has decided to venture out and pay me a visit."

Ritsu stuttered then said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause Tohru in front of the house... This is your sister Tohru?"

"Yeah, I'm her older sister," I informed.

"It was no trouble, Ritsu. I'm just happy to have finally gotten a chance to meet you!" Tohru said and when Ritsu seemed doubtful, she continued, "Yes, you seem like a very sweet girl."

"Um..." I looked at Shigure.

"You remind me so much of your mother that I knew right away who you were," Tohru informed.

"By the way, Ritsu, why is it you're here, exactly?" Shigure asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" Ritsu asked and when Shigure nodded, he jumped up and started to run for the door apologizing.

Shigure grabbed Ritsu's shoulder and said, "There, there, settle down. I was just kidding." I smacked him as e continued, "You really are just like your mother. You'll be all grown up soon. You're going to have to learn to hold yourself together if you want to make it on your own."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Oh but where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ritsu Sohma and I'm sorry about earlier," Ritsu said, bowing to Tohru and me.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I'm Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you," Tohru bowed.

I bowed too and said, "Samii Honda and ditto."

"i almost forgot. I have something I wanted to give you," Ritsu said, setting books on the table.

"Oh, what's this? Presents?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I was going to bring a fruit's basket but then I didn't really know what kind everyone liked, so I brought some fruits books instead," Ritsu proclaimed then, when he realized we were just staring said, "I'm sorry. Do you not like them?"

"No, they're just fine," Shigure said sarcastically.

Ritsu caught it and started to run for the door, saying, "I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible guest! I'll go down to the store and buy some fruit right away!" Shigure caught him and told him he was joking. "It's all right. You don't have to pretend. You can tell me the truth. I know I'm not worth visiting your house," Ritsu said, his head on the table.

"No, that's not true at all," Shigure said, looking through the books.

"Dibs if there are any dessert books," I whispered to him.

Shigure looked at me and smiled, "Why? Can you make desserts?"

we ignored Tohru and Ritsu's conversation as I said, "Heck yeah! Tohru may be good with everything cooking-wise but I make a mean cheesecake!"

"Do we have a visitor?" Yuki asked, walking in.

"It's been a long time, Yuki," Ritsu greeted.

"You haven't changed, especially the way you dress," Yuki remarked.

Ritsu jumped up, apologizing and claiming he'd put something else on. Shigure poked him somewhere on his side and Ritsu collapsed. "Ritsu, are you okay?" Tohru asked and when Ritsu said he was, she stood up and said, "Well, in that case, why don't I make you some tea?"

I followed her out. We made the tea and headed back. We were right outside the door when we heard Ritsu saying he was going to leave. Tohru stepped in and objected. One tried to convince the other of the other opinion but neither was really winning. Ritsu bumped into Tohru and one of the cups on the tray fell and broke. Yuki and Shigure came out to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine but...what about Ritsu?" Tohru asked, looking up from the cup on the floor and at Ritsu, who was spazzing out.

Ritsu jumped up and started inching into the hall as he flailed about and apologized. He almost stepped on broken shards. Tohru rushed over and pushed him back so he didn't cut himself but tripped on the way over and landed on Ritsu's chest, making him transform. Tohru fell over and stared, confusingly at the little monkey sitting in front of her.

"But, why did she transform? If she's a girl then...uh..." Tohru raised her hand to her head and blood dripped down her wrist from a cut in her hand she had gotten from the glass on the floor. That made Ritsu flip out.

I went into the kitchen, got the broom and swept up the glass pieces then mopped up the tea on the floor. When I was done, Ritsu had disappeared and Shigure was on the phone.

"So, anyway, i was wondering if you could come take a look at Tohru's cut," he said into the phone. He waited for a response then, in a delighted voice, said, "Uh? Ah-haa... What's this Hatori? I've never heard you sound so eager to come over. Could it be you have a secret crush on Tohru?" He waited again, winking at me. Then he yelled into the phone, in that same delighted voice, "I knew it! You naughty, naughty man, you!"

"No, I was too amazed by your stupidity to respond!" I heard Ha'ri reply.

"Give me that phone!" I ordered.

"Is that Samii?" Ha'ri asked.

"No to Samii and yes to Ha'ri," Shigure said, happily.

"Give it!" I reached for the phone he held out of my reach

"I want to talk to her," Ha'ri said.

"There, see! He'd rather talk to me, now give me the phone!" I pointed out.

"Too bad," Shigure responded, laughing.

I glared at him, then, with an idea in my head, threw my arms around him, making him transform. I grabbed the phone receiver off of the floor and said into it, "You still there, Ha'ri?"

"Yes. Did you just transform him to get the phone?" Ha'ri asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a laugh, ignoring the doggy glares from the floor, "How are you?"

"Fine. Just busy today," he responded, papers shuffling in the background.

"Oh, then I'll let you get back to work. When're you coming over?" I asked as Shigure changed back into a human and got dressed.

"I'll be over tonight," he informed as Shigure left the hallway to go talk to Yuki and Tohru.

"Okay well I'll see you tonight," I said with a smile.

"Hopefully. Talk to you later," he said, already sounding distracted.

"Later," I said, hanging up the phone and walking outside.

Ritsu was up on the roof with his head in his hands and Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki were on the ground looking up at him. Ritsu was in the middle of a speech, "Just like I don't have the courage to jump."

"No, don't! Don't jump!" Tohru yelled up at him and he looked down at her in surprise.

As Tohru yelled to him about how he'd be missed, I ran inside and up the stairs. I ran through Kyo's room and up his ladder. When I got to the roof, I saw him fall. I started to run to the edge of the roof but slipped and fell, feeling something break. I let out a scream and tried not to look down at me right leg; although out of the corner of my eye, I could see something sticking out.

Ritsu jumped back on to the roof, grabbed his ankle and said, "My ankle. I twisted it. Oh my god! Samii!"

"What's wrong with her?" Tohru asked in a panic.

"She's broken her leg," Ritsu said.

"Oh my god, it hurts so much," I said, grasping my leg, not touching anywhere close to the thing sticking out.

A few seconds later, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru were crowded around me. I finally looked down and almost threw up. A piece of my bone, pure white except for the lines of blood, was sticking about 6 inches out of my calf.

"Don't look at it!" Shigure ordered then moved my head so I was looking at him, "Look at me, okay? Man, you look like crap."

I laughed weakly and said, "Thanks a lot, dog breath."

He picked me u but made sure to hold me away from his chest. He carried me to my room. He set me on my bed and said, "Okay, Samii... look at me, not your leg. I need to push it back in okay?"

"What?!" I squeaked. I knew he did but I didn't want him to. It was going to hurt.

"If I don't, then it might not set right later," he said, putting his hand on the bone.

"Okay, but be fast, please," I said, gripping his arm.

"Alright, here it goes. One... two..." he pushed hard and shoved the bone back into me leg.

I screamed and clenched his arm. "You bastard, you did it on two not three!!" I yelled. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I started to lose consciousness. I let go of his arm, panting and said, "Tell Hatori to hurry up and get me some pain meds." Then I fell asleep.

I woke up hours later when I heard someone come in the house. I got up and set both feet on the floor. Pain shot up my leg and I almost passed out again. I hopped to the bathroom then went downstairs to see who was here. Ha'ri was wrapping up Ritsu's ankle saying, "I knew Tohru was cut but I didn't know you were injured too.

"Hi Ha'ri," I said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, my god, Samii!" Ha'ri said, surprised.

"Samii, what're you doing down here?" Shigure asked, annoyed and worried.

"I... had to... go to the... bathroom," I panted out as I fell over. I made sure to land on my left.

"Samii!" Shigure, Ha'ri and Tohru rushed over.

"I'm okay, just tired," I muttered.

"You silly girl," Ha'ri mumbled.

"Can I get a cast a lot of pain meds now please? Crutches would be nice too," I said with a smile.

"I'll take you to the hospital," Ha'ri said, helping me up and letting me lean against him.

"I'll come too," Shigure said.

"Um... Shigure?" Ritsu asked, "Before you leave... Well, would you mind terribly if I stayed here tonight?"

"Ah, trying to be more assertive are we?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"Y-yes, I'm trying," Ritsu said nervously.

The door slammed open and Kyo yelled, "What the hell are Ritsu and Hatori doing here?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ritsu said, close to tears.

After that, Ha'ri and Shigure took me to the hospital. I got a cast and a prescription, which we filled that night at a 24-hour pharmacy. When I got home, I was so exhausted that Ha'ri had to carry me upstairs and put me in bed, not that I minded. He kissed me good night then told me to get to sleep, doctor's orders and left.

After 2 days, Ritsu was still there. The 3rd day, he seemed to have grown accustomed to life with us. That morning, Tohru, Ha'ri, Ritsu and Shigure were in the kitchen for breakfast. Ha'ri was taste testing Tohru's food.

"I hope I put enough seasoning in it. It's not too bland, is it?" Tohru asked.

"Not at all. It's quite tasty," Ha'ri reassured her.

Kyo had helped me down the stairs and we were right outside the kitchen door when we heard Shigure say, "She's great, isn't she? Yes, I'll bet right now you're wishing you had a cute little housewife of your very own!"

Kyo and I barged in, ticked off, as Ha'ri said, "You know, you really shouldn't make such stupid comments."

"Cause I'm gonna knock you through the roof!" Kyo yelled.

"Not if I get to him first! I've gotten quite good with these crutches you know," I yelled too.

"Oh, I didn't see you two over there," Shigure said nervously.

"No one's the little housewife of anyone, got it?!" Kyo shouted.

"And if I hear you say it again, I'm gonna snap you in two!" I yelled next to him, finishing his threat.

"Help! They're scaring me!" Shigure tiptoed away, hiding behind Ha'ri.

"How do you put up with him?" I asked Ha'ri as I hobbled over to him.

"You live with him more than I do," Ha'ri said.

"You shouldn't let that stupid dog get away with saying that stuff all the time," Kyo reprimanded Tohru.

"Settle down Kyo. Jealousy is very unbecoming," Ha'ri teased.

"It's not like that! So don't start with me! Hell, what're you even doin here?" Kyo asked, blushing beet red.

"He's been looking after Ritsu and Samii," Tohru reminded.

I looked up at Ha'ri with a smile and he returned it gently. Kyo turned and stomped to the fridge. After pointing out that there was no milk, Ritsu started flailing around the kitchen screaming, "It's not Tohru's fault! I'm the one to blame! I'm the one who wanted to have cereal for breakfast! And I'm the one who selfishly allowed Tohru to pour the last of the milk into my bowl! I'm sorry! I'm the guilty one! I'm the evil person who should be punished! I'm sorry! Not only did I come to Shigure's house uninvited, but then I was so bold as to ask if I could stay for one night! Only now I've imposed on you for 3 whole days!" He carried on in that manner, milk and cereal slopping all over the floor.

Shigure got a towel and started to mop it up, saying, "If you're going to flail about the kitchen like this, at least put your bowl down first."

"Ha'ri, this is a madhouse," I said, leaning against him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I think this is worse than a madhouse," he responding, resting his head on mine.

"What's all the noise?" Yuki walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like someone overslept," Shigure commented.

Ritsu started apologizing for possibly ruining Yuki's future because he forgot to wake him up and Yuki said, "Oh that's the noise."

"I though I taught you guys this already. Here. Watch closely," Shigure poked Ritsu in the same spot and, again, Ritsu collapsed, quieting immediately. Shigure raised his finger and said, happily, "It's the magic touch!"

"I don't even wanna know," Kyo mumbled crankily.

"I'm think I'm going back to bed," Yuki said.

"That's not doing anything to his internal organs is it?" I asked Ha'ri.

"No, he's okay," Ha'ri assured.

"Good," I responded.

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left for school, the latter two relieved to get out of the house. Ha'ri, Shigure, Ritsu and I moved into the living room where Ha'ri could examine Ritsu's ankle. "You know, Ri, you really could stand to relax a little," Shigure informed.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Ritsu responded.

"And you don't have to apologize for everything. That probably causes more problems than it solves, especially the way you do it," Shigure said.

"Shigure still hasn't grasped the concept of tact, I see," Ha'ri mumbled low enough that only I could hear him. I smiled at him.

"To be a more confident person, you have to start acting like one. That is what you want, isn't it?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, it is! More than anything in the entire world. One day, I hope to be just as confident as Ayame!" Ritsu proclaimed.

"No, that's impossible," Shigure said. I smacked him.

"You're right. It's hopeless isn't it?" Ritsu asked miserably.

"Well, I'd say it's unrealistic at the very least. When it comes to confidence, Aya's is off the scale," Shigure said.

"I think what Shigure means is, it's good to have a long term goal, but it might be better to start with more reasonable immediate goals," Ha'ri said.

"Oh, okay," Ritsu said sadly.

"What're you good at?" I asked Ritsu.

Ha'ri and Shigure sent me mortified looks as Ritsu said, "Nothing! I'm the most useless person I know!"

"That's nonsense," I said bluntly.

They all looked at me in surprise. Ritsu asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's good at something, alright? So, that's nonsense," I insisted.

"But, it's true! I've never been good at anything! Everyone in the Sohma family knows how useless I am," Ritsu responded. I glared at Shigure and Ha'ri, who avoided looking at me.

"I bet you'd be a good actor," I suggested.

"What?!" Ritsu said, mortified.

"I'm going to write you a play and you're going to rehearse over and over again then you'll perform it for us," I said and when Ritsu tried to object, I insisted, "Don't say anything cause I'm not gonna take "no" for an answer."

"Oh... okay," Ritsu said.

"Well, Ritsu, I need to talk to you out here, so come here," Shigure said, leading Ritsu out of the room, winking at us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Um, so, how's your leg doin?" Ha'ri asked nervously.

I rapped my cast and said, "Healing slowly. It itches too."

"I'm sorry. It'll probably be on for a while too," Ha'ri said apologetically.

"It's okay as long as it gets you coming over here every day," I said, reaching for him. He grabbed my head and pulled it toward his.

"You are so adorable," he whispered, resting his forehead on mine.

"You are too, Ha'ri," I whispered back, kissing him lightly.

"Okay, Ritsu, hurry back!" Shigure yelled. We jumped apart as he came in. "Ritsu's gone to get jelly buns so he'll be gone a while," Shigure said, obviously hinting at something, "Well, I'm going to go to my study now. Bye."

as soon as he was out the door, I was the one to grab Ha'ri's face and bring it crashing into mine. My leg made me unsteady so I started to fall over. He reached out, grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him some more. We were already kneeling so the transition to laying was seamless. About half-way through our make-out session, the room went black.

At first, I thought I'd blacked out from my pain meds but when I woke up in my bedroom back in the real world, I took one look around, threw the pillow off the bed and yelled, "Damn it!"

* * *

Enjoy!


	24. Kyo's Transformation

**AN:** Hey guys! Well, we're getting close to the end of our journey. This next one is going to combine the 24th and 25th episodes because there's so much of everyone's flashbacks and stuff like that so it's going to be a bit longer but it also means that there won't be as many. You'll be okay though.

I do not own Fruits Basket...although I wish I did...

Without further ado, here's the next one.

* * *

When I awoke, I was pissed. What horrible timing that was! I walked around the house, cursing my bad luck. I gave in to my curiosity and looked up Hatori Sohma in the phone book and there he was! I wrote down the address, threw on some clothes, yanked my shoes on then set off, locking the door behind me. I ran almost the whole way there, only getting lost a couple times. When I got to the right address, I just stood outside, staring up at his house. I jumped and hid in a bush when the front door opened. Ha'ri stuck his head out, looking at the place I was just standing. Ha came out and looked around.

"Samii?" his whisper carried all the way across the yard.

"Hatori? What are you doing out here?" the girl I had seen him with before came out of the house.

"Oh, Shiho, nothing. I just thought I say someone I used to know," Ha'ri explained.

"It was Samii again, wasn't it?" Shiho asked.

"It really looked like her," Ha'ri insisted.

Shiho hugged Ha'ri, pulling him close. My jealousy flared and it took all I had not to go charging out of my hiding spot to tackle her. They eventually went inside. I snuck around the side and looked in the window. Shiho was holding him close and I could see that Ha'ri was crying. I left quickly and started to run home. I turned onto my road and saw a familiar black car sitting in front of my house. I walked around the car and looked at the familiar man standing on my porch.

"Samii... I knew that was you I saw," Shigure said.

"Um... how'd you find out where I live?" I asked nervously.

"Mii finally gave it to me. I finished 3 books on time for it so I'm determined to get information," he said, walking over to me.

"Um... what happened to us?" I asked.

"Good question. After that day with Akito, you disappeared. I was going to ask you where you went," he said, looking down at me.

"I can remember," I said, "How long ago was that?"

"A few years. There's something I want to do," Shigure said then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised to say the least. He didn't transform.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"It's been lifted for all of us. I always wanted to hold you," he confided, not letting go.

"Um... how's Ha'ri?" I asked.

"Not very well," he said, finally releasing me.

"Let's go inside, okay?" I asked.

We talked all day and well into the night. He told me about everything that happened after the day I disappeared up until the curse lifted. After he left, I went upstairs and went to bed. After tonight, I only had two more night until the end. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

When I came to, I was talking excitedly to Kagura. I laughed and said, "You know, Kyo should be home any minute now." she squealed and ran to wait at the front door.

"Might as well get ready for the worst," Shigure said as the rain started to let up.

"Kyo! I can't get the door open!" we heard Kagura shout then there was a crashing noise. After that, everyone came into the living room.

"So, why are you here?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, no reason at all," Kagura said happily.

"Then why bother coming?!" Kyo asked, aggravated.

"I just wanted to see you, Kyo..." Kagura whined.

"Well, I sure as hell don't wanna see you!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo... why are you so mean? You know how much I love you!!" Kagura picked up the table and was about to beat Kyo with it but Shigure grabbed Kyo's head and pushed him into Kagura, who hugged him.

"Kagura, I wonder if you'd take Kyo and run a little errand for me. Make it a date," Shigure turned to Tohru, ignoring Kyo, who was cursing him, "Tohru, you wouldn't happen to have this evening's grocery list?"

"Oh, sure. Right here," Tohru pulled out the list and some money then handed it to Kagura, "That is, if you don't mind."

Kagura, completely ignoring Kyo's objections, grabbed him and ran for the door yelling, "Alright, it's a date, it's a date!"

"I guess my little plan has succeeded," Shigure said then explained, "If Kagura gets to spend some time alone with Kyo, it ought to calm her down a bit. And then she won't have to smash my house. By the way, try to be more careful, the main house isn't going to foot the bill for anymore repairs."

"Oh, were they helping out before?" Tohru asked.

"They _were_ but I guess we broke one too many doors," Shigure said.

"Oh, well, I guess I can go ahead and do the laundry," Tohru said.

"I think there's some more rain on the way. Here's an idea. Since Kyo and Kagura are out, why don't you and Yuki go on a date of your own?" Shigure suggested.

Tohru started stuttering, flustered, but Yuki interrupted, "Yes, let's. We'll go on a date. We can take a walk to the secret base."

Tohru consented and they left. I turned to Shigure and said, "If you're going to suggest a date, you'll have to do better than the grocery store or a garden."

"Noted... I'll have to think of something good," he joked.

We lazed around, doing nothing. At one point, I turned to him and asked, "If I just disappeared, what'd you do?"

he dropped his joking attitude and said, seriously, "I would be very sad, Samii. You've come to be one of my greatest and best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled at him. We continued on as usual until everyone got home at the same time and walked in with Kazuma. Shigure was surprised but pleased. We all went into the living room and sat down.

"Kazuma. I'm glad to see you've made it back safely," Shigure bowed.

"Yes, thank you. And you, Shigure, I've heard that your writing career is coming along quite nicely," Kazuma said.

"Well, it's been all right," Shigure said.

"It's good to see you again, Master! It's been so long!" Kagura said.

"It _has_ been a long time, Master," Yuki agreed.

"Yes, it has indeed. Hello, Kagura. And Yuki... It seems you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," Kazuma greeted.

"Um, excuse me," Tohru said.

"I'm sorry. Tohru, Samii, this is Kazuma Sohma. Kyo's told you about him before, I believe. He's his teacher. And he also taught martial arts to Yuki, Kagura, and Hatsuharu," Shigure informed.

"I see. That's amazing," Tohru said.

"So, then. You must be the girls I've heard so much about," Kazuma said.

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda," Tohru bowed.

"Samii Honda. It's nice to meet you. Hopefully, you've heard nothing bad," I joked.

"So you are... No nothing awful," he assured, "I understand that you've come to learn of the Zodiac Curse. Is that right?"

"Well, if we hadn't, you just spilled the beans," I joked again.

"Kyo. You're being awfully quiet over there. Don't you at least want to say hello?" Shigure asked, "I mean you haven't seen him since your training in the mountains, right? How long has that been? A year?"

Kyo started to say something but stopped, got up and went to his room. Kazuma followed him.

After a little while, I thought of something and said, "Oh crap!" Then I ran upstairs. I had left my window open. Right under the open window was my pile of clean clothes. None of them were dry.

"Way to go," Shigure said, having followed me.

"Shut up," I said, searching through it, thinking that there'd be something dry at the bottom.

"What's that on your pants?" he asked, pointing at my butt.

I twisted around and saw there was indeed something on my pants. I touched it and smelled. "Crap, I sat in some syrup! Where the heck was there syrup?"

"Kyo spilled some this morning, remember? I guess it didn't get all the way cleaned," Shigure said, laughing.

"This is not funny!" I said, glaring at him.

"Yes it is," he said, holding his side.

"You suck," I said.

"It's just so coincidental. All of your clean clothes are wet and the only clothes you have are covered with syrup. It's hilarious," he said, practically falling over.

I crossed my arms and said, "Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to go get me some of your robes?"

"You're going to wear my clothes?" he asked, all laughter stopping.

"What else am I supposed to do? Tohru's clothes are too small for me and I sure as hell am not wearing Yuki and Kyo's clothes," I said, "So, please, can I wear some of your clothes?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said. He brought me some of his smaller robes and turned around while I changed.

"So, how do I look?" I asked him.

He turned around, looked me up and down then said, "Well, I guess you'll do."

"Oh, thank you so much," I stuck me tongue out at him. We headed downstairs but he was interrupted by Kazuma and they went outside to talk.

I headed downstairs and walked into the living room where everyone was. Kagura was leaving to ask Kazuma if he was staying the night as I was coming in. I told her where they were then sat down next to Tohru and watched TV with them.

"Are you... Are you wearing Shigure's clothes?" Yuki asked.

"I was stupid and left my clean clothes underneath an open window. They're drenched. Then, I was lucky enough to sit in that syrup Kyo spilled earlier. Oh yeah, thanks for cleaning that up Kyo," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. We went back to watching TV. I though about the night to come and hugged Tohru. She seemed surprised but hugged me back.

"What was that for?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just... be strong okay?" I said then hugged her again.

"Tohru? Can I ask you something?" Kazuma asked. She followed him out to the hallway and they talked for a little while. Later that night, when everyone had stationed themselves in their hiding spots to watch Kyo and Kazuma's transaction, I sought out Shigure.

He had one of the best views so I waited until Kazuma ripped off the beads and I barged in.

"Shigure, what're you..." I looked outside as Kyo transformed, "What's going on?" I ran to the opening and grasped the bars over the window, staring at the weird creature on the ground. I had seen it on the TV but that was nothing compared to seeing it in person. It was only there for a few seconds there though before it ran off into the woods.

"Did you see him?" Shigure asked.

"Was that... Kyo?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shigure answered.

Tohru took off after Kyo. I ran outside and was about to go after her but Kazuma caught me and said, "You can't."

"That's my sister! Tohru's my sister! She needs me! Damn it, let me go, I need to go after her," I screamed, pounding my fists against his chest, arms and back.

He pulled me tight against him and said, "She can't have interference. It has to be genuine."

"You bastard! Let me go!" I hadn't realized I was crying until just then. My pounding weakened then I gave in and sank against him. I was already soaked through from the rain that was falling. I didn't even realize Shigure had left until he came back down the path and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Samii... I'm sorry," Shigure said.

I jumped away from him and out of Kazuma's arms, screaming, "Get away from me!"

"Samii, no! You can't turn against me too!" Shigure said, stepping towards me, and I could see tears welling up.

"No, don't touch me. Just stay away from me," I slipped in the newly created mud and fell. Shigure took another step toward me, holding out his hand. I pushed myself across the ground, slipping in the mud.

"Samii, remember what I said earlier? I don't know what I'd do without you and neither would Hatori! We can't lose you. You're way too important to us," he said, pleading with his eyes.

"I have to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest, okay?" I said.

"Anything," Shigure said.

"Do you turn into some kind of demon dog?" I asked, scooting away further.

"No, I don't," Shigure said.

"And Yuki?" I asked as Yuki himself, ran past us and down the path, "Does he turn into some kind of super sewer rat or something?"

"No, it's only the cat," Shigure informed, extending his hand even more. I stared at it then reached out and took it then he helped me up. Tears welled up in my eyes again so I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them. Shigure put his hands on my shoulders and rested his forehead on the top of my head.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, looking up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," he said, wiping my eyes with his thumbs. Which was kind of useless because it was still raining.

"I have to find Tohru!" I said and was about to leave but Shigure kept his hold on my shoulders.

"She needs to accept him herself if he's ever going to be sane again," he said.

"She must be so scared," I said, looking into the woods as if they were going to reveal her.

"She'll be okay, "Shigure assured, "Let's go inside, out of the rain." as soon as he said hat, though, the rain stopped.

"I raised Kyo. Did you know that Samii?" Kazuma informed, "I adopted him after his mother died. I cared for him, worried, grown very fond of him. In a lot of ways, I felt like I had become his father. Now, though, I've shown him the greatest cruelty of all. I've ignored his feelings and taken his beads. I've forced him to endure this suffering. So, please, let Tohru go to him."

"And she will because she cares for him deeply. Anyone who's around those two for a few seconds can see that. He won't... He won't hurt her will he?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Shigure said.

"I need... to be alone," I said and walked over to the porch then sat down. Shigure walked past me into the house but just into the room and left the door open.

We waited in silence. I couldn't imagine what was going through everyone's mind but when Tohru stepped out of those woods with an orange cat in her arms and Yuki standing right behind her, we all smiled. I ran over to her and hugged her, squishing Kyo between us.

"You're suffocating me!" Kyo's muffled voice said.

"Kyo, you butt head!" I reprimanded, surprising everyone, "No more secrets, okay? How am I supposed to be your protective big sister if you're keeping secrets from me, huh?" I scratched between his ears and lightly flicked his nose then everything went dark.

* * *

**AN:** Next up: The visit with Akito and the truth about why Samii disappeared!

**An excerpt: **

I turned to Tohru, "You were great!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna kick his ass but _someone_ restrained me," I gestured at Ha'ri, who smiled at me.


	25. Visiting Akito

AN: Alright everyone! This is the last time we go into Fruits Basket land! This one will be kind of short but the last one was kind of long so I'm sure you'll forgive me.

I don't own Fruits Basket and blah blah blah...

* * *

The next day, Shigure came over but I pretended I wasn't home. I wanted to see what made me disappear before I talked to him again so I sat in bed, watching movies. Only getting out to eat. Around 6, Shigure finally left, giving up. At 10, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the kitchen with Tohru, talking, "So I think we should ask now."

"Yes, I agree," she said and we carried the last plate out.

Shigure sat down at the table and said, "Ah! Where to start..."

"Shigure?" I asked.

When he turned to look at us, Tohru said, "Tomorrow... we'd like to go see Akito, if that's okay." Yuki and Kyo, in the doorway, gasped.

Shigure sighed and said, "Can I talk to you two outside for a moment?" he stood up and we followed him outside as Yuki and Kyo went in. He turned to face us, "About Akito... the reason he only has a short time left to live... is because he bears what you might call the core of the Zodiac Curse. This was decided at the time he was born. And despite what may hope, there's nothing he or any of us can do to change it. All we can do... The Sohmas, I mean... is live the way he tells us. But that's us... as for you two... I think it might be best if you stayed away from him... okay?"

"Okay..." we said.

But the next day, he took us anyway. So we headed over to the main house. Tohru kneeled up front, Shigure and Yuki behind her then Hatori and I in the back. Akito was laying down right outside.

"I admire your nerve," Akito said, "What've you come here for? Go on... tell me... I won't be angry... What have you come here for?"

After a moment of silence, Tohru said, "I don't know..."

Akito sat up quickly then stood up and walked over to Tohru, standing in front of her. Then he grabbed her hair and yanked her down. Yuki and Shigure jumped up and rushed to restrain him. I, however, jumped up to kick his ass and Ha'ri knew it so he restrained _me_ so I wouldn't. He had a hold of my upper arms.

Akito looked around in surprise then said angrily, "It's not that you don't know, is it?! You just can't say it can you?! Well, let me say it for you! You want to tell me that you want to go on living with everyone in that house! But I won't allow it! I will make you _regret_ you ever had anything to do with the Sohmas. I will make you suffer! I will make you suffer as we suffer! Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me you could change anything?! Well let me tell you, you can't! None of you can! You can never leave the Sohmas! Just like you can never go against me!" he stopped t look down at Tohru, who had started crying, and laughed. "Now... I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness... Say you'll never interfere with the Sohmas again."

Tohru let out a few more sobs then said in a watery voice, "It must have been very painful, Akito, being told on the day you were born... That you were going to die. It must have been so painful."

"What was? What do you know about it?!" Akito asked angrily.

"You're right... I can't even imagine... How awful it would be to know something like that... or terrifying Shigure... and Yuki... and Kyo... I'm sure they feel the same way... and Hatori too... And when you pass away, we'll be sad... We'll be very sad to lose you... And so..."

There was a pause then with a sneer, Akito replied, "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live, thanks to me. They all hope I'll be gone quickly. I was born in order to die... That's what was decided."

"But why... Who decided it had to be like that?" Tohru lifted her head, "Akito, right now, you're alive, aren't you?"

"Alive? You call _this_ being alive? It's been decided! It's been decided and hey never even asked me!" Akito yelled and Yuki, Shigure and Ha'ri all gasped.

"I... I didn't know my mom was going to die..." Tohru said tearfully.

Akito yanked her hair again, saying, "Silence! Stop talking! Hatori! I want you to erase these girls' memories! Do it! Now! Hatori!" but Ha'ri didn't leave me side. He moved his one of his hands down my arm and grasped mine in his.

"I wanted her to live a long time... I wanted her... to be here, to watch me..." Tohru continued, tears falling to the floor.

"Stop crying... Stop it! Stop crying!" Akito pleaded.

"And I don't know what your family's curse is... but... I'm happy... I'm happy that I know you... Akito..." Tohru said, making Akito's eyes widen, "And I don't regret meeting you... or anyone... not at all..." Tohru looked up at Akito and looked right into his eyes, "I wanna know you...Please tell me how you feel... Even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated... that's okay! Because the important thing is... right now, Akito... you're alive."

Akito stared at her with a whirlwind of emotions playing about his face. He released her hair and moved away from her. Yuki and Shigure straightened up tentatively, making Akito push them both down. Then Akito back away, staring at Tohru.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

After that, we were ordered to leave and we left in a hurry. We were almost to the door of the gate when we heard Kyo yell, "Hey!" he jumped down from the wall and ran toward us then stopped in front of us. After a pause, he said, "Well, come on, you damn rat! Tell me what happened in there!"

"Oh, uh... nothing, really..." Tohru assured, "I guess it was presumptuous of me to think anything would change if came here today."

"Oh, no... That's not true at all..." Ha'ri said.

"No... indeed, it's not," Shigure agreed.

"What're you talkin' about?" Kyo asked Shigure.

Who said, "Oh uh... nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"No you weren't!" Kyo insisted.

"Um, I promise to explain everything once I get home, okay?" Tohru said.

"And Kyo?" Yuki said.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked.

"We should have a fight once we get there, too," Yuki suggested then continued walking.

Kyo closed his eyes and punched a fist into his palm then said gloatingly, "Ah, ready to face the music, huh? Well it's about time!" Then, realizing Yuki had walked past him and was already close to the gate, said, "Hey! Hold on! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

He pushed between Shigure and Ha'ri and ran up to Yuki. Shigure said, "Well I see he's feeling lively again today."

I turned to Tohru, "You were great!"

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna kick his ass but _someone_ restrained me," I gestured at Ha'ri, who smiled at me.

"That's okay. Thanks for the support though," she smiled and hugged me.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled, getting our attention, "Can we hurry up already?! I don't care if it's leftovers or what, I gotta eat! I'm starvin' over here!"

"Right! Coming!" Tohru ran between Ha'ri and Shigure toward Yuki and Kyo.

"Well, gentlemen," I said, getting their attention then, I took Shigure's right hand and Ha'ri's left and we started walking, "Let's go home."

we walked like that all the way home. When we got there, I told Shigure and Ha'ri to wait in the living room and I went to make tea. The door to the kitchen opened and I turned around, expecting Tohru. Instead, there stood john... with a gun that he was pointing directly at me.

"Come with me!" he ordered, pointing the gun at me, "Or I'll go in there and kill your boyfriends."

"Okay, don't be hasty. I'm coming!" I said, hands raised, "Can I at least leave a note?"

"No! Come on, hurry!" he said, grabbing my arm and running out the back door.

We ran through the woods for a very long time. I was thinking the entire way what Ha'ri and Shigure will think when the tea kettle goes off and I don't come back. They'll probably go in there and find me nowhere. They'll search all over the house, I'm sure. They might even comb the forest when they realize I'm not in the house anymore. We reach the top of a hill and I got the last glimpse of our house before we ran down it again. We got to the end of the woods where a car sat, waiting for us. We jumped in and drove off.

"This is how this is going to work. You're my girlfriend now, all right? We're going to be very happy okay?" John ordered.

"Got it, please stop waving that thing around, you're going to shoot my head off or something," I said.

"All right, here we are, at a friend of mine's. He's going to erase your memories of those dorks," he said, gesturing that I get out. We went inside and then my world went black.

* * *

**AN:** Only one more left....


	26. So You Don't Want Me?

**AN:** Okay so we now know! This will be the last one in the series! *Tear* I will miss you all so much!!!

Don't own...blah blah

If you haven't read the mangas yet, I would fully suggest that you skip a lot of this cause it kind of reveals most of the end...

**SPOILER FOR MANGAS:** We're going to pretend that Shigure doesn't get with Akito alright? Okay!

I awoke with a start at 3 AM. I looked around and saw movement in the dark. "So, you've finally remembered. This story is done. Farewell, Samii. Go make amends," the voice said and disappeared, apparently forever.

I jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and some shoes then left, making sure to lock the door. I ran all the way to Shigure's house and down the walkway. The house was pitch black. I banged on the door for 10 minutes before a light finally came on and Shigure answered. I leaped on him, throwing my arms around him.

"Samii? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. He looked down at my tear-filled eyes and said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I remembered, Shigure... I finally remembered," I said.

"Come in," he said.

I sat down in the familiar living room as he made some tea. He came in with it and sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried, "I think he had me hypnotized or something," I wailed.

"There, there, try to calm down, okay?" he patted and rubbed my back.

We sat in like that, him soothing me and me crying on his shoulder. Suddenly I heard a car outside. I looked up at him and said, in a panic, "Who'd you call?"

before he could answer, Ha'ri burst in. His eyes fixed on my tear-stained face and he let out a cry. He looked at Shigure and Shigure nodded. He looked back at me and fell to his knees in the doorway, "Where'd you go?"

"I was kidnapped. By John, the ex you threatened to mangle. He had me hypnotized so I'd forget all of you," I explained.

"Oh, my god! It really is you, isn't it?" he asked, covering his mouth.

"Yes Ha'ri, it is," I said, standing u and walking over to him. I kneeled in front of him and held up my hands, palms facing him. He lifted his and touched his palms to mine.

"You're real," he whispered, "I'm not imagining this time."

"Yes and I always have been. All those times you thought it was me then decided it wasn't... well I actually was," I said, "Outside your house, the grocery store, down the path... I was there, at all those places. You weren't going crazy, I promise." I was on a roll.

He touched my face and said, "And you're okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fine, Ha'ri."

He looked surprised then said, "Wow, it's been so long since someone's called me that."

I couldn't hold back myself so I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and squished my chest to his. He remained perfectly human. He didn't move at first then he squeezed me to him so hard, I didn't think he'd ever let me go.

"I know, I couldn't hold back either," said Shigure with a smile.

"It's so nice," I said, happily.

"I agree," Ha'ri said into my hair.

I looked up at him ad moved to kiss him but he stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm seeing someone right now," he said with a sigh.

"Shiho..." I said, my heart falling.

"Yeah, Shiho... she's been great this entire time," Ha'ri remarked.

"How long have you been together?" I asked.

"A few months," he informed.

"So, she never knew?" I asked, moving away.

"No, she never knew about the curse," he said, stroking my hand.

I pulled away from him and sat next to Shigure, who patted my back. I covered my face with my hands to hide my new tears, "So, you want to stay with her?"

"I can't just leave her! She's done nothing wrong!" he said.

"She's not me! Ha'ri, I knew you when you were cursed, when you changed every time I hugged you. She doesn't know how that felt!" I let my tears fall, ignoring Shigure, who was trying to soothe me again.

"But she helped to pull me out of my depression over losing you," he said with a catch in his voice.

"But... Ha'ri... I love you!" I blurted out. Shigure and Ha'ri stared at me.

"Wh-What?!" he asked.

"That's right! I said it Ha'ri! I love you, okay? So, what do you have to say?" I asked, standing u and glaring down at him.

"I... I'm sorry," he said.

I stared down at him then, as the tears streamed down my face, I said, "I see..." then I ran out of the room, down the hall, out the door and all the way home. When I got there, I threw myself on my bed and sobbed myself back to sleep.

However there were no wonderful dreams of the Sohmas and when I woke up, my eyes were puffy and I was laying on top of my blankets. I pushed myself up and changed into some pajamas then trudged into my living room, where I collapsed on the couch. I stared at the wall in front of me for a few minutes then stood up and walked into my kitchen.

After breakfast, someone came to my door and rang the door bell. I pulled myself up and peeked outside. It was Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. I yank the door open and smiled forcefully at them.

Tohru pounced on me as Shigure said, "I thought you'd like to see them."

"Thank you," I said as Tohru squeezed me.

"Where'd you go? I've missed you so much," Tohru said, tears falling down her face.

"I was kidnapped at gun point by one of my crazy ex boyfriends. I missed you too Tohru, so so much," I said.

"Why didn't you come visit us in secret?" she asked.

"He hypnotized me to make me forget all of you," I informed, smiling at Yuki and Kyo, who couldn't get to me because Tohru wouldn't let go.

"It was like losing mom all over again," Tohru whispered.

"Don't say that! I'm here now so you're okay, alright? I'm right here," I squeezed her to me then said, "But you know, I'm not only for big sister anymore and I haven't said hello to Yuki and Kyo yet."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry!" she moved away from me, wiping her tears despite the big grin on her face, "Did you hear about the curse being lifted?"

"Yes, I did," I said with a smile, "Come here Kyo."

He walked around Tohru and embraced me. "She was a wreck when you left."

"You comforted her though right?" I said low enough that no one else heard.

"Yeah. Oh, I guess you're the one to ask... um... I was wondering if I could have your blessings to marry your little sister," he said nervously.

Eyes widened, I look at Tohru. "You're together?" I asked, glancing between them.

"Yeah, we are," Tohru said with a smile.

"Well, it's about time," I said with a laugh then hugged Kyo and said, "Of course you can marry her. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face."

"Samii!" Tohru said, embarrassed.

"What? He should know where I stand," I said.

Yuki laughed then said, "It's good to see you again, Samii."

"You too, Yuki," I hugged him then, "So, what about you? You got a girl?"

"Well, actually, yes," he said, with a smile and blush.

"So, one of those girls finally caught your attention, huh? Good for her, I hope I'll meet her," I said.

"I'm sure you will. After high school, I'm moving into an apartment for university and I think she'll live with me," he said.

"How cute! University huh? You always were really smart. So, Tohru, Kyo, what are your plans for after high school?" I asked.

"Well, actually, we'll be leaving soon. A friend of my Master's has a dojo and I'm going there. Tohru decided she wanted to go with me," Kyo explained.

"Oh... Is it far?" I asked.

"Very," he replied.

"I've just gotten you back but now I have to leave. I guess I'm just happy that I have you at all though," Tohru said, hugging me again.

"Well, you have to promise to visit as often as you can, okay?" I demanded.

"Alright, we will," Tohru promised.

"Well, don't just stand here on the doorstep, come in," I said, stepping out of the way and letting them in.

They came and looked around. Shigure said, jokingly, "Dang, Samii, your house is unclean!"

"Hey! I don't have Tohru living with me, cleaning my house everyday, alright! I told you that I don't do that kinda thing," I said, smacking his shoulder.

"Samii! I could come over and clean before we leave," Tohru said.

"I don't think so! But I would like for you to stay the night before you leave! When is that by the way?" I asked.

"When we graduate," Kyo informed.

"How soon after?" I asked.

"A few days after then we'll leave so that gives you a couple weeks," he said.

"Oh, well, maybe I can come stay over there for the remaining time!" I suggested excitedly then turned to Shigure, "What say you, Shigure? Can I come live with you again?"

"I'll have to think about it," he teased.

"Aw! Let Samii live with us again, please, Shigure?" Tohru begged, pulling on his sleeve.

"Just come live with us without his consent, Samii," Kyo said, glaring at Shigure, "Tohru won't be happy without you there now that we know that you're here."

"Okay, even if he doesn't want me to, I will," I stuck my tongue out at Shigure.

"I guess I'll let you live with us again," Shigure sighed deeply.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Samii, I'll help you pack!" Tohru said, excitedly.

"Okay, you boys can go on home, we'll be fine walking home," I said, waving them away.

"You sure? Is it safe?" Kyo asked.

"Oh... you're right..." I remembered how mad John can get plus we might run into Ha'ri and I don't want to see him, "One of you can stay."

"I'll stay," Kyo said.

"I need to go see Machi anyway," Yuki said.

"You don't want me to stay?" Shigure asked, pretending to be sad.

"No offense Shigure but if we were suddenly attacked, I think it'd be best for Kyo to be here," I pointed out.

"Good point, well see you!" he waved and left, Yuki trailing after him.

"Alright, let's get to it," Tohru and I went into my room, leaving Kyo on the couch. We packed enough clothes for a couple weeks. I grabbed my laptop and called Stan to tell him where'd I'd be for the next couple weeks. He said he'd come check on me.

We left my place and started walking over there. Tohru turned to me happily and said, "So have you seen Hatori yet?"

I faltered for a second then kept walking and said quietly, "Yes, I have."

"Oh, no, Samii! What's wrong?" Tohru asked, panicking.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Ha'ri doesn't feel that way for me anymore, little sister. He has a girlfriend," I said, not looking at her and clenching my bag to my chest.

I expected Tohru to glomp me again but instead, Kyo stepped in front of me, grabbed either side of my face, lifting it so I was look at him and said, "You are a wonderful girl and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you, okay?"

Tears sprung into my eyes and I said, "Yeah, okay. Thank you, Kyo."

Kyo brought me into a hug and said, "You're my big sis, it's my duty to make you feel better."

I let out a gurgled laugh and put one arm around him, the other still holding my bag. He released me, smiling down at me and we continued on our to Shigure's house. Tohru took my hand and squeezed. We held hands the entire way. When we finally got there, Shigure was cleaning stuff out of my room.

"Oh, you're actually giving me my old room back?" I asked. I had planned to stay with Tohru.

"Yep! You get your own room and all that!" he said happily.

"Yay! Thank you! That makes me happy," I said, peering into my old room and noticing they had mostly cleaned it all out. I set my stuff in there and stretched happily.

"So, what are you thinking?" Shigure asked from the doorway.

"It feels good to be back here," I said, looking around with a smile.

"Well, it's good to have you back. We all really missed you. You'd be surprised," he said with a smile and a wink.

"I still can't believe it happened though..." I said, looking out the window.

"Well, let's try to put it behind us," he said, walking over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side, looking out the window with me.

"We can try and I hope I can form the same bond with everyone that we used to have," I said.

"I'm sure you can. You're a lovable person," he said.

"Oh, kind of like a dog? I am going to miss that advantage I had over you. Any time I wanted something from you, I could just hug you and I'd have it," I said, laughing.

"Yes, well I will not miss that," he said, giving my head a shake.

"What's going to happen tomorrow? And the day after that?" I asked, burying my head in his chest.

"We'll keep taking one step in front of the other and try to get better as much as we can, okay?" he asked, lifting my head up and smiling down at me.

"Okay," I said, enveloping him in a hug and hoped there were many more to come.

**THE END!**

**AN:** I'm gonna miss this story so much! Maybe there'll be a sequel but I'm starting a new Fruits Basket story that you might like. It's completely AU though... so it's a lot different from this one.


End file.
